Beyond Ten Thousand Stars (Más allá de diez mil estrellas)
by AkiDoll
Summary: Lance repentinamente despierta de un largo sueño junto con el equipo que conforma Voltron descubriendo así que han estado en un estado de hibernación por más de diez mil años, nuevamente el universo está en alto peligro por una nuevo Imperio mucho más poderoso y ahora dependerá de ellos detenerlos y descubrir el oscuro secreto detrás de su estado de hibernación involuntaria.
1. Prólogo

Han derrotado a Lotor y acordaron con el nuevo líder de los Galra mantener un acuerdo de paz con todo el universo. Podría decirse que finalmente habían conseguido que todo el Universo entrará en una temporada de paz que sería duradera, la Tierra les estaba agradecidos por su valentía, las cosas estaban marchando a la perfección y si todo salía como lo planeado al fin podrían regresar a casa pronto. Los paladines de Voltron junto a los dos últimos alteanos lucharon con valentía. Esta batalla llevó muchos años de esfuerzo así como múltiples conflictos, pero he aquí aquellos que fueron vencedores en esta guerra de la cual solo pudo traer la unión de miles de especies. Era obvio que el Universo les estaría agradecidos por siempre.  
Lance caminaba por el pasillo principal del castillo mientras trataba de esquivar a las múltiples personas que se animaba a entrar para disfrutar de la celebración que se conllevaba dentro. Al parecer tanto a Allura como a Coran les parecía una fantástica idea hacer una fiesta para todos los que se unieron para ayudar a Voltron y siendo sinceros claro que lo fue ya que el ambiente de la celebración era bastante agradable como eufórica, tal como las fiestas que se llevaban a cabo en la Tierra. Lances disfrutaba demasiado de la celebración, en especial por qué las chicas alienigenas abundaban en el castillo, algo que por supuesto el jamás pasarías por alto, es decir, finalmente él era considerado un héroe por todo el universo y eso era ¡asombroso! Sobre todo por que a todas las chicas les fascinaría la idea de salir con aquel héroe que derrotó al Imperio Galra. A pesar de mantener ese humor eufórico él decidió salir un momento para poder tomar aire fresco, solo quería disfrutar de un momento a solas para terminar de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Habían regresado donde empezaron. Era el mismo planeta donde llegaron y encontraron tanto a Allura como Coran. Este planeta definía el inicio de su travesía como Paladines de Voltron. Este fue el lugar que los vio crecer. Lance veía el cielo estrellado con cierto toque de melancolía. Se sentía aliviado por qué después de tantos esfuerzos pudieron traer La Paz a la gente, sin embargo, aún mantenía cierta sensación de tristeza cuando pensaba que todo había terminado desde ese día, era momento de volver a casa; tenía cierto temor de que Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran y hasta Keith tomarán su propio camino lejos el uno del otro. Voltron se volvió una familia para él. No quería dejar eso atrás.

-Deberías regresar al castillo- dijo detrás de él una voz tan conocida.

Con una sonrisa burlona se dio la vuelta. Keith lo miraba con indiferencia manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-¿Keith diciéndome que debo regresar a una fiesta?- negó múltiples veces manteniendo su tono burlón- Jamás pensé escuchar algo así, tampoco había pensado que derrotaríamos a los Galra pero mira, la vida si que da sorpresas.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan fastidioso siempre?- gruñó virando los ojos.

-No soportas ni una pequeña broma- dijo acercándose hacía él- Bueno ¿puedo saber por qué has venido a buscarme?

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

-Todos están dentro dándole las gracias a aquellos que nos apoyaron, tú eres el único que no lo ha hecho y por ello Shiro me mando a buscarte- dijo.

-Seguro que fue Shiro- dijo con sarcasmo y manteniendo una sonrisa sugerente.

-Me da igual que no me creas ¡Solo tienes que ir a la fiesta y ser agradecido!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Lance con un movimiento rápido lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo. Keith se dio la vuelta con un notorio signo de confusión.

-Lo siento, por favor no te vayas- dijo Lance. Se veía arrepentido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Keith sin comprender.

-Iré en un momento es solo que quería tomar un poco de aire para poder pensar las cosas ¿si?- posó su mano en la nuca. Sonaba demasiado agotado.

\- Oye, enserio ¿estás bien?

-Si, lo estoy- soltó su brazo y llevó su vista al cielo- Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que todo ha acabado. Hemos derrotado al Imperio Galra y llevado La Paz a todos ¡Wow! Hasta decirlo suena imposible, pero es verdad, Keith, lo hemos conseguido. Es algo que hace un tiempo no lo podría creer y sabes es complicado por que siento que me será difícil dejarlos ir, he estado con ustedes tanto tiempo que he llegado a considerarlos parte de mi familia; saber que tendremos que tomar otros caminos me parece algo casi irreal y siendo sincero no sé si es algo que me fascine.

Keith miró detenidamente a Lance que poseía una sonrisa melancólica, si, quizá a veces le resultaba bastante insoportable como idiota pero tenía que admitir que le había tomado bastante cariño, verlo así simplemente le causaba tristeza. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Lance y dijo:

-Lance, sé que es difícil pensar que todo esto ha llegado a su fin pero bien sabemos que esto solo fue el final de la guerra no de la familia que hemos hecho y creo hablar por todos cuando digo que nuestros caminos no son distintos. Tú lo has dicho, somos familia y la familia aunque se separe tarde o temprano volverán a estar todos juntos, eso es lo que conforma el cariño el poder de estar lejos y aún así estar tan unidos- le dedico una sonrisa cargada de comprensión- Oye, no te sientas mal por todo esto, al contrario, alégrate, recuerda que pronto estaremos en la Tierra y vas a poder ver a tu madre, a tu padre, hermanos y primos, al fin podrás continuar con tus estudios como piloto en el Garrison junto a Pidge y Hunk, nuevamente podrás sentir la lluvia, Lance.

Algo en Lance se removió. Una sensación de calidez lo embargo ante las palabras de Keith, a veces era alguien reservado pero cuando escuchaba hablar al chico sus palabras también conseguían conmoverlo. El miedo que antes sentía fue remplazado por el alivio. Todo en él era alegría ahora. Una sonrisa sincera se hizo presente en su rostro, se dio la vuelta hacía Keith y dándole un apretón cariñoso en el hombro dijo:

-Somos un buen equipo, Keith.

Y ambos dándose un par de sonrisas mientras conversaban un poco sobre todas aquellas aventuras que tuvieron durante todo este tiempo decidieron regresar dentro del castillo para poder disfrutar de la fiesta. Esto sería lo último. Pronto estarían en casa. Pronto estarían en la Tierra.

***********************************************************************************************  
 **Hola, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, me alegra que se hayan tomado tiempo de leerla y espero se queden para disfrutarla :D no les haré el cuento más largo, disfruten de esta historia y que dentro de poco tendrá su primer capítulo. Adios :v**


	2. 2- El Despertar

**2- EL DESPERTAR**

 _Cada mañana, al despertar, resucitamos; porque al dormir morimos unas horas en que, libres del cuerpo, recobramos la vida espiritual que antes tuvimos cuando aún no habitábamos la carne que ahora nos define y nos limita, y éramos, sin ser, misterio puro en el ritmo total del Universo._

 _Elías Nandino_

Lance abrió los ojos. Sentía como una cansancio incomprensible se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo, aunque tratara de moverse le era casi imposible. Parpadeo a un ritmo lento mirando a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver era oscuridad tal como si hubiera caído en un vació. Estaba confundido ¿donde estaba? Miro con mayor atención hacía su entorno dándose cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de una especie de capsula, lo único que le permitía ver era el cristal que lo protegía del exterior. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los lados, al parecer la capsula desprendía luz y esto le permitió darse cuenta de que estaba bajo el agua recostado en la arena, sin embargo, él suponía que estaba en lo más hondo ya que todo sería oscuridad si no fuera por la luz que desprendía aquella capsula.

Trato de moverse, pero solo pudo mover vagamente el brazo que se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Quiso hablar. Le fue imposible hacerlo. Fue ahí cuando una sensación de pánico comenzó a invadirlo ¿qué se suponía qué era ese lugar? ¿donde están todos? ¿qué estaba pasando? Esas dudas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, aunque por más que tratara de centrase en buscar una respuesta el sueño volvía a invadirlo. Se sentía tan cansado. Quería gritar pero se sentía tan cansado para hacerlo. Él sabía que ese cansancio no era normal, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, solo podía dejarse llevar.

-Shiro...- balbuceo con una voz casi irreconocible- Hunk.

Elevó su brazo para tratar de tocar el cristal de la capsula. Antes de conseguirlo su brazo cayo abruptamente sobre su pecho. Tenía pánico de la situación, sabía que en cualquier momento caería en un profundo sueño ¡Debía hacer algo!

-Pidge- dijo parpadeando múltiples veces- Allura...Coran.

Cansancio. Todo en él era agotamiento. Sus extremidades se sentían tan entumecidas como su mente. Debía hacer algo. No quería dejarse llevar por el sueño. Sabía que todo estaba mal. Hizo otro intento para poder conseguir golpear aquel cristal. Impulsó su brazo. Sentía que por un momento cobraba fuerzas.

-Chicos- dijo casi en un susurro.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía llevó su puño al cristal. Debía de hacer ruido. Pero fue inútil. Antes de poder golpear el cristal una oleada de sueño más intenso lo invadió. Su mano solo consiguió estrellarse con un suave roce. Poco a poco su mano comenzó a resbalarse. Y el sueño. Aquel condenado sueño comenzó a nublarle la vista. No quería dormir ¡no debía dormir! pero era imposible. Sus ojos estaban cerrándose, él trataba de impedirlo con múltiples parpadeos y aún así era imposible.

Desvío la mirada hacia la derecha. Había otra capsula. Él comenzaba a caer en el sueño. Concentró su vista, había otra capsula. Sus parpados pesaban tanto. Miró a la persona dentro. El agotamiento pudo con él. Era Keith.

-Keith...- susurró.

Y volvió a dormir.

{}

 _-Lance McClain._

Una voz resonó en su cabeza. Alguien lo estaba llamando, pero no podía reconocer la voz, además que se escuchaba tan lejana.

 _-Paladin azul._

Otra vez aquella voz. Quería centrarse en el sonido de esas palabras. Le era imposible hacerlo y aun así trataba. Estaba demasiado cansado.

 _-Paladin de Voltron._

Trató de abrir los ojos. Quería saber de quién era aquella voz. Trato pero lo unico que consiguio fue presionar sus parpados con fuerza. Era una extraña sensación, se sentía tan entumecido, tal y como si estuviera bajo el efecto de sedantes.

 _-Parece que nos está escuchando-_ dijo una voz lejana.

 _-Está tratando de despertar-_ era una voz distinta- _Pero su cuerpo sigue demasiado débil._

 _-Por lo menos a respondido positivamente a los estimulantes._

 _-Solo nos queda esperar._

Hablaban de él y lo sabía a la perfección, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se referían, quizá algo había pasado con él y por ello estaba en ese estado, pero eso era casi imposible, debía ya de estar en la Tierra. Hizo un esfuerzo más para abrir los ojos, esto fue en vano, lo único que conseguía era frustrarse por su situación. Tenían razón esas personas, todavía estaba débil, así sentía, tan desorientado como cansado. Lance no pudo reprimir las maldiciones que salían de su mente, enserio que se sentía inutil.

 _-Pequeño Paladín, necesitas descansar. Debes de recobrar fuerzas para despertar-_ una de las voces susurro cerca de su oído.

En ese momento aquellas palabras no habían sonado tan mal para él. Como si se tratara de un hechizo, Lance sintió como si estuviera adormecido, aquella voz tan lejana había sido cálida a su oír. Tenía razón, estaba cansado y debía dormir. Era lo mejor. Cansado no conseguiría hacer nada, quizá en algún momento Shiro vendría a despertarlo, entonces sí era así no habría problema con descansar un poco más. Con una sonrisa somnolienta Lance se dejó llevar por la oscuridad de los sueños una vez más.

{}

Despertó. Como si el sueño hubiera sido espantado de todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando con rapidez el techo que se cernía frente a él, la iluminación era bastante tenue lo cual le resultó formidable ya que por una extraña razón sus ojos ardían bastante. Antes de poder pensar en algo más una sensación de heladez comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo causándole unos intensos escalofríos que recorrieron toda su espinal dorsal. Sus dientes no paraban de chocar entre si y temblores tan repentinos invadieron su cuerpo entero ¿Porqué tenía tanto frío? ¡Parecía como si ese lugar estuviera entre hielo! Se apoyó sobre sus codos y de un empujón trato de levantarse. Pero termino estrellando su cabeza contra el cristal.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Entonces el cristal se abrió con un sonoro clic, se elevó por completo ahora si dándole libertad a Lance. Sorprendido por aquello tomó impulso para sentarse sobre aquella cómoda cápsula. Si, estaba completamente confundido, de verdad que no tendía lo que sucedía, en especial que el frío exagerado que lo invadía no le permitía centrarse por completo. Una mueca de inconformidad se formuló en su rostro.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo mirando su cuerpo.

Llevaba una especie de traje extraño gris que se adhería por completo asu piel, rozó la prenda suavemente con los dedos ¡Wow! Era increíble, el tacto era como si se tratara de otra piel pero era más que obvio que no era el caso, aún así se sentía fascinado por la prenda que cubría hasta sus muñecas y tobillos. Miro a todos lados con curiosidad, al parecer se encontraba en una especie de hospital o algo así, aunque los aparatos que habían eran desconocidos para él y no parecían de una procedencia terrestre. Miro en donde estaba sentado. Al parecer había estado en una cápsula. Tocó el interior de esta, se sentía como una especie de gel. El tiempo que había estado desde que despertó le permitió darse cuenta que la cápsula estaba adaptada para su comodidad. No pudo evitar soltar un silbido de sorpresa, enserio que esto le parecía asombroso, no podía esperar para enseñárselo a Hunk.

-Hunk- dijo de repente como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

Con movimientos torpes trató de levantarse de aquella capsula, además que trataba de controlar los temblores que le provocaba el frió. Puso un pie fuera, iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro pero este quedo atascado causándole que cayera al suelo con un fuerte estrepito _"¡Estoy bien!"_ exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto y sacudiéndose el polvo de aquella prenda. Miro la sala en la que se encontraba dándose cuenta de que su capsula no era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar, a su izquierda habías dos más y a su derecha habían cuatro más. Un rastro de confusión cruzó por su rostro. Cogió una cobija que se encontraba en una especie de mesa justo al lado de su capsula, se la colocó sobre los hombros sintiendo como una ola de calor lo rodeaba. Dirigió sus pasos descalzos hacía las dos capsulas más cercanas. La primera era exactamente como la suya, a excepción de que esta se mantenía cerrada y empañada por el frió que desprendía. Se acercó a la capsula limpiando con una de sus manos el cristal. De inmediato reconoció el individuo que contenía la maquina. Era Pidge. Se veía bastante pálida, sus labios estaban azules por el frió pero sobre todo eso Lance sabía que estaba durmiendo, no tenía idea de como solo lo presentía. Se dispuso a caminar a la siguiente capsula, la cual se mantenía en el mismo estado que la de Pidge, repitió el mismo proceso limpiando aquel cristal empañado y el individuo que se encontraba en esta le saco una maldición de los labios. Hunk estaba en el mismo estado, congelado pero durmiendo.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo desencajado mientras se separaba de aquel cristal.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? era lo único que invadía los pensamientos de Lance, no lograba comprender nada de lo que veía, hace un momento estaban en una fiesta bastante agradable y ahora estaban dentro de capsulas que los congelaban hasta los huesos. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo. Algo no estaba bien. Él lo sabía ¡Algo no estaba jodidamente bien! Pasó la mano por su cabello con nerviosismo. Debía de despertarlos, debía de buscar un modo de hacerlo, sabía que tenían que salir de ese lugar en ese instante y...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonoro _"Click"_ junto el sonido del deslizar de algo. Su atención se desvió hacia la procedencia del sonido, cuando se dio cuenta de la capsula que estaba más apartada de la suya salió una figura que tanto conocía. Era la princesa. Sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr hacia la capsula. Como todos Allura se veía en el mismo estado que él hacía unos momentos, helando de frió, desorientada, débil; con movimientos torpes se puso de pie, aunque por lo débil que se encontraba su cuerpo flaqueo haciéndola casi caer, aunque en ese momento Lance consiguió llegar y sostenerla con sus brazos. Allura soltó una especie de quejido mientras sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse con dificultad, sus ojos celestes se conectaron con los de Lance.

-¿Lance?- preguntó confundida.

-No se preocupe princesa, ahora está a salvo entre mis brazos- dijo en tono seductor soltando una de sus clásicas sonrisas encantadoras.

-Oh no, por favor- dijo con una mueca apartándose del chico.

A pesar de ello, Lance la sostuvo para que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio. Después de un momento en que Allura empezaba a estar más consciente su mirada empezaba a moverse por toda la habitación, se veía bastante confundida. Lance tomó una cobija que estaba en una mesa al lado de la capsula de donde había salido la princesa y se la ofreció cuando ella comenzó a temblar con intensidad, está le agradeció y dijo:

-¿Qué es este lugar?- enarcó una ceja.

-Lo mismo me preguntaba, pensé que tú sabrías- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y esta ropa?- se miro la prenda que llevaba que era exactamente igual a la de Lance.

-¡Increíble! ¿no?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Se siente como si fuera piel.

-¿Y los demás?

-Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Lance- le reprochó Allura.

-Está bien. Todos están en capsulas.

-¡¿Qué están en qué?!- exclamó.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Acabó de despertar hace un par de minutos dentro de una capsula- se veía preocupado- Miré las que estaban a mi lado y encontré tanto a Pidge como Hunk, pero ellos están congelados al parecer.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

-Me gusta esa idea.

-Tú mira las que están de ese lado- le señaló las que estaban cerca de Lance- Y yo mirare la que está más cerca de mi capsula.

-Entendido princesa- dijo con un saludo militar.

-Hablo enserio.

-Si, si, está bien.

Con pasos apresurados la princesa fue a ver la ultima capsula. Por su parte Lance se dirigió la que estaba justo al lado de donde había despertado Allura, como había hecho con las demás capsulas se acerco a esta y pasando con cuidado su mano sobre el cristal para limpiarlo miró atentamente para reconocer quien estaría dentro. Era Shiro. Estaba en el mismo estado que los demás, Shiro siempre se veía como alguien firme como centrado, pero al verlo en ese estado lo único que pudo ver Lance es que se veía vulnerable. Se separo del cristal exclamando "¡Shiro está en esta Allura!", ella le respondió indicándole que en la ultima estaba Coran. Lance asintió y se dirigió a la capsula que le hacia falta por mirar, era la que estaba justo al lado de donde él había despertado. Él sabía quien estaría dentro, no tenía que ser un genio para averiguarlo, sin embargo, por una extraña razón temía verlo en el mismo estado que los demás. Con suavidad pasó su mano por el cristal tan empañado y como lo había predicho, ahí estaba él. Keith. Se veía igual de demacrado que los demás, con los labios teñidos por completo de azul que hacían contraste con la palidez de su piel y con la misma expresión de vulnerabilidad. Le parecía tan extraño verlo de ese modo, tan tranquilo y a la vez tan ido, por un momento pudo haber dicho que Keith si se veía como un muerto pero bien sabía que no era así, él debía de estar durmiendo.

-¡Están en un estado de hibernación, Lance! ¡Son capsulas para hibernar!

-¿Qué?- elevó un poco su cara llena de confusión.

Pero en ese momento estaba tan cerca de la capsula de Keith que no pudo prestar atención cuando esta hizo _"Click"_ y con un repentino movimiento esta se abrió estrellándose contra el rostro de Lance, haciendo que se apartara mientras se sostenía la nariz con fuerza.

-¡Mi nariz!- exclamó apartándose de la capsula.

-¡Se están abriendo las capsulas!

Lance aun con la nariz sangrante vio como las capsulas de todos sus amigos comenzaban a abrirse, todas a la vez causando el mismo deslizar del cristal y expulsando humo a causa del frió liberado. Estaban despertando del estado de hibernación que Allura había mencionado. Allura dijo algo que él no consiguió escuchar en lo absoluto, estaba absorto mirando como sus amigos empezaban a despertar tal y como él lo había hecho ya hace bastante rato y eso no le permitía concentrarse en nada más.

-No entiendo nada de esto- dijo para si mismo con un tono que expresaba confusión.

Y tal como él y la princesa sus amigos comenzaron a sentarse sobre las capsulas tratando de mantener el equilibrio, algunos comenzaron de inmediato a temblar y todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

-¿Lance?- preguntó Shiro completamente desorientado.

-Me alegra que hayan despertado chicos, saben, esto comenzaba a volverse aburrido- una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-¡Este lugar parece un congelador!- exclamó Hunk abrazándose así mismo.

-¿Porqué estaríamos en un congelador?- Pidge mantenía los dientes apretados.

-¡Princesa!- dijo Coran detrás de Lance.

-¿Porqué llevas esa ropa tan ridícula?- una mueca se formó en Keith que no dejaba de temblar.

-Perdóname emo con "buen" sentido de la moda pero todos ustedes también están usando lo mismo- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación.

En ese momento Allura se unió con ellos junto Coran que se apoyaba de la princesa para no perder el equilibrio, Coran se veía igual de desorientado pero tal parecía que ya comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos.

-Princesa, hay algo extraño con todo esto- dijo Coran.

-Tienes razón, por una extraña razón estábamos en estado de hibernación.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué?- los ojos de Hunk se abrieron de par en par.

-Allura ¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Shiro poniéndose de pie mientras se sostenía de su capsula.

-Lance despertó primero de una capsula similar a las suyas, después yo desperté, traté de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo y caí en cuenta que los estados que se presentaban eran similares a la hibernación- se llevó una mano al mentón mirando el suelo todavía tratando de pensar en que decir. Entonces enarco una ceja- Luego despertaron todos ustedes a la vez. Desde que despertamos no tenemos ni una idea de quien pudo habernos encerrado en capsulas, algo no coincide.

-Claro que no lo hace- Keith se puso de pie con dificultad- Hace nada estábamos en la fiesta de agradecimiento y luego fuimos adormir.

-Además que redirigí el castillo con dirección a la Tierra- agregó Coran.

-Quizá estamos en la Tierra- dijo Hunk encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sospecho que no es la Tierra- dijo Lance cruzándose de brazos.

-Lance, tiene razón- dijo Pidge analizando toda la habitación- Estas maquinas no fueron hechas por humanos, no hay nada que coincida con ello.

-Y aunque estuviéramos en casa, mínimo alguien hubiera venido aquí a vernos, familia, autoridades o algo- Shiro se veía demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos- No estamos en la Tierra ¿entonces donde estamos?

Todos seguían argumentando sobre el lugar donde podrían estar, algunos mostraban esperanza de que era la Tierra de algún modo, sin embargo, había quedado más que claro que ese no era el caso. Lance de vez en cuando comentaba algo más sobre lo que había esto y aún así nada eso les hacia llegar a algo, él se sentía demasiado frustrado por la situación, todo había ido de maravilla el día de la fiesta, finalmente regresaría casa. Pero ahora estaba atascado en lugar que desconoce con información del que todos carecen, algo no coincidía, algo le daba una mala sensación. Miró justo a su lado donde se encontraba Keith que también aportaba algo de vez en cuando, aunque esto era muy escaso, quizá era por qué él continuaba helando de frió o eso demostraban sus hombros que temblaban de un modo exagerado. Sin pensarlo más tomó una de las cobijas que estaban al lado de la capsula de Keith y con un leve gesto le ofreció la cobija.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundido cuando tomó aquel objeto.

-Una cobija, duh- dijo Lance remarcando lo obvio- Solo tómala, te quita el frió de inmediato y al parecer es lo que necesitas ahora.

-Gracias- dijo con sequedad aceptando la cobija.

Al momento de colocársela sobre los hombros, Keith comenzó a recuperar el color rosado en sus mejillas. Como siempre, ambos tenían una relación demasiado complicada y llena de rencores continuos, tal vez por ello jamás pudieron tener una conexión tan fuerte. Lance se lamentó internamente por ello.

-¿Trataron de buscar una salida?- pregunto Shiro caminando por toda la habitación.

-No hay rastro de ninguna salida- contestó Allura con un suspiro.

-Podríamos crear una- propuso Hunk.

-Sería estupendo si tuviéramos con que hacerlo- Pidge se tiro sobre su capsula con completa decepción.

-Todo esto me da muy mala espina- dijo Keith mirando su capsula.

-Al parecer no soy el único que lo cree- dijo Lance con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Debemos de...

Pero el sonido de un puerta interrumpió a Shiro. Todos se habían dado la vuelta con un rastro de sorpresa. Sin previo aviso una puerta apareció en aquella pared que antes estaba vacías a excepción del tapiz blanco. Lance vio como una figura comenzaba a aparecer por la puerta gigantesca, se notaba que venía con más personas pero ellas decidieron quedarse fuera. Cuando aquella figura estuvo dentro la puerta desapareció sin más, tal y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Frente a ellos había una especie de alienigena que ellos jamas habían visto, era alguien bastante alto, al parecer todo su cuerpo azul estaba cubierto de escamas, una cola estaba a la vista como si se tratase de la de un tiburón pero aún así se notaba que tenía pies; los pies le recordaron a Lance como las patas de los velociraptor, ese pensamiento le causo bastante gracia pero por obvias razones no lo compartiría en un momento tan serio. La cabeza de ese ser era alargada, sus ojos eran enormes que poseían un negro bastante llamativo y además que en vez de poseer orejas parecían una especie de aletas pequeñas. Entre sus manos alargadas y con aspecto filoso traía una especie de aparato donde apuntaba con bastante rapidez.

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Shiro recuperando la compostura.

-Ohh, paladines de Voltron, han despertado- su voz sonaba tan femenina y melodiosa.

Lance no pudo sentir calidez con ese tono cantarin que poseía y al parecer todos opinaban igual ya que nadie pudo decir nada más en ese momento.

-No se preocupen, los efectos de la hibernación pasaran pronto, mientras podemos hablar un poco para ponernos al día con todo ¿de acuerdo?- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro escamoso- Deberíamos irnos para que puedan entrar en calor.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Lance dando un paso hacia ella (o eso suponía él).

-¡Es verdad! No me he presentado- se dio un leve golpecito en su ancha frente y miró a Lance con profundidad- Mi nombre es Rod y soy líder de los domys, además que estoy encargada de estar presente cuando ustedes despierten, pero no se preocupen, poco a poco resolveré sus dudas. Todo está bien.

 **"¡Es mentira, nada está bien!"** dijo la conciencia de Lance casi como un grito, pero el decidió reprimirlo y solo asintió a aquella figura para que después todos comenzaran a seguirla.

***********************************************************************************************  
 **¿Acaso la conciencia de Lance es el aviso de un mal presagio? Pues lo iremos averiguando en los próximos capítulos :v.**  
 **Quiero darle las gracias ala gente que está comenzando a leer esta historia y pues quería comentarles que es un poco lenta, o sea, yo tomo bastante miedo tiempo para hacer una buena historia además que no me gusta que las cosas vayan tan rápido, así que todo esto se irá tomando con calma :D**  
 **Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo 7u7**


	3. 3- Respuestas

**3- RESPUESTAS**

 _Pero yo estaba pensando una manera de multiplicar por diez, y siempre, en la respuesta, obtener de nuevo el problema._

 _Lewis Carroll_

Al final decidieron seguir a aquel ser que se había presentado como Rod. Ninguno del equipo mencionaban nada, todos estaban completamente absortos con lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, en especial Lance que todavía trataba de buscar un modo para hilar cabos sueltos pero su mente estaba tan nublada que nada concreto salía a relucir. Rod los guió por una habitación enorme donde habían más de esos seres que había nombrado como domys, todos eran iguales a ella solo que eran de menor estatura, además que llevaban una especie de batas blancas parecidas a las de un doctor en la tierra. Toda esa habitación era blanca y estaba repleta de monitores, maquinas y lo que parecía cientos de registros regados en el suelo, ninguno de los domys les hecho una mirada era tal y como si ellos nos estuvieran ahí. Fueron pasando por distintas habitaciones las cuales cada una tenían una apariencia fúnebre como si se tratara de un hospital, aunque por las maquinas que se mostraban era evidente que no era un hospital terrestre al menos.

Fueron guiados a una amplia habitación que parecía el comedor y los guiaron a una de las mesas más grandes del lugar donde les indicaron que tomaran asiento en las sillas. Con miradas repletas de curiosidad, Lance miraba aquel comedor donde varios domys tomaban bandejas llenas de comida y optaban por sentarse en diferentes lugares al igual que mesas, pero casi ninguno de ellos compartían palabras entre si cuando coincidían en la misma mesa.

-¿Podemos saber dónde nos encontramos?- preguntó Shiro sentándose al lado de Rod.

-Este es nuestro centro de investigaciones donde llevamos a cabo ciertos trabajos especiales- respondió llamando a lo que parecían unos guardias con armadura que se acercaran.

-En realidad nos preguntábamos ¿qué planeta es este?- cuestionó Allura.

-Imagino que están confundidos pero antes de poder hablar sobre lo que sucede ustedes necesitan comer algo- una sonrisa filosa se formo en su rostro escamoso- Después de hibernar un tiempo ustedes necesitaran recuperar algo de energía.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Hunk con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo de un modo acusativo.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso pensé.

Uno de los guardias que llamó se acercaron a Rod la cual con un ademan señaló hacía los paladines. Casi como un parpadeo se dieron cuenta que otros guardias traían entre sus manos delgadas varias bandejas de comida. De inmediato fueron puestas frente sus narices. Lance miro aquel alimento que le ofrecieron, parecía un pez normal solo que este poseía una nariz enorme y redonda, además que este tenía múltiples dientes filosos. Miro a los demás los cuales también se habían sorprendido por aquel pez pero al final todos habían comenzado a comer, hasta él que misteriosamente sintió un fuerte nudo en el estomago que le indicaba todo el hambre que sentía ¿Cómo podía sentir tanta hambre? Se sentía como si llevara varios días sin recibir ni una porción de comida, su cuerpo se sentía de ese modo y se veía de ese modo; mientras Lance disfrutaba de aquella comida notó como sus manos eran más delgadas, de por si eran alargadas y delgadas pero en esta ocasión se veían huesudas y frágiles. Todo en él se notaba más frágil y demacrado, hasta él mismo se encontraba sorprendido por ello ¿Cómo había podido terminar en ese estado?

-Le agradecemos por esta grandiosa comida, su majestad- empezó Coran dejando a un lado aquel pez.

-Llámenme Rod, por favor- insistió limpiándose los labios con una ¿alga?

-Bueno Rod, es solo que estamos curiosos por saber sobre el estado de hibernacion- dijo suavizando sus palabras lo mejor posible para no demostrar que todos ellos estaban desesperados por saber.

-Demasiado curiosos- insistió Lance.

Trató de limpiarse la comisura de los labios con una de las algas que estaba bajo su plato, sin embargo, cuando trató de hacerlo se encontró con que sus manos estaban bastante temblorosas y no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos.

-Bueno mis paladines y alteanos ustedes están en el planeta R382 del sistema Nyva. Como pueden notar los domys somos una especie que se maneja gracias a la ciencia, somos seres con métodos y vida sistemática. Noté que se sentían fascinados por nuestra arquitectura, la verdad es que no solo tenemos ciudades en un ambiente terrestre sino que también nuestras ciudades están en las profundidades del mar, nosotros no manejamos tanto por tierra como por agua, aunque nosotros preferimos trabajar en nuestra investigaciones desde aquí...

Rod continuo con una explicación bastante larga acerca de su especie, Lance después de un rato perdió la concentración en sus palabras así que se dedico solo a jugar con sus cubiertos mientras mantenía un expresión de completo aburrimiento. Estaba interesado en lo extraño de esta situación, quizá también estaría atento en la charla de los domys pero su desesperación por averiguar la razón del porqué estaban en capsula conseguía dominarle; hacía unos momentos su conciencia le había dado una señal de alerta la cual rechazo, ahora que trataba de razonar lo antes dicho se dio cuenta de su error, él como paladín siempre debía estar atento a sus instintos y de verdad que trataba el problema que tenía fue que desde que despertó no se sentía centrado en si, ni si quiera se sentía despierto por completo. Llevó su atención a Keith que estaba al otro lado de la mesa frente a él. La expresión que mantenía era tan serena prestando completa atención a lo que decía la domy ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquilo con todo lo que estaba sucediendo? Lance bufó mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de la silla. Miró con mayor atención a su compañero notando lo mismo que cuando miro su capsula, se veía tan frágil, por una extraña razón Keith había adelgazado consiguiendo que sus pómulos se vieran más pronunciados y la piel que antes formaba sus mejillas ahora era lisa pegándose hasta los huesos casi; lo único que mantenía igual era sus greñas azabache. Con ese pensamiento de Lance una pequeña risa se le escapó de los labios.

-Lance, esto se está volviendo demasiado aburrido- Hunk se inclino hacía él.

-Ni que lo digas amigo- Lance suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Entiendo su orgullo por su propia especie y todo eso pero pareciera que hablara de sus propios hijos- llevó su rostro sobre la mesa.

-Se parece a esa señoras obsesionadas con sus gatos que cuando las van a visitar una vez cada seis meses lo primero y único que dicen durante toda la conversación es lo grandiosos que son sus gatos- dijo con un tono burlón- Hablan de cada uno de ellos como si se trataran de niños. Hasta da escalofríos oírlas- dijo eso ultimo fingiendo escalofríos y soltando una leve risa.

-Juraría que me imagine a la abuela- Hunk también comenzó a reír un poco.

Entonces una pequeña risa llegó a sus oídos. Llevó su atención a aquella risa. Al parecer Keith había escuchado su broma sobre las locas por los gatos ya que aunque no lo mirara directamente ya no había una expresión seria ni tranquila en su rostro, esta había sido remplazada por una sonrisa contenida que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Lance solo pudo sonreír para si mismo.

-...Si gustan les enseñó dónde esta el castillo- Rod se levantó de su asiento.

-Si, por favor- Allura correspondió con una sonrisa haciendo la misma acción.

-¿De qué me perdí?- dijo Lance mirando a todos lados en busca de una respuesta.

-Creo que de absolutamente todo- respondió Pidge suspirando.

-¡Hey! No es verdad.

-Entonces dime el nombre del lugar donde nos encontramos- cuestionó Pidge cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Esa es una buena pregunta!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la señalaba- La cual no te responderé porque no tengo ni idea de como pronunciarlo.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?

-No, no lo sé- negó con un tono eufórico y una sonrisa.

-Dios mío, Lance -se llevó la mano al rostro con completo cansancio- Solo vamos- dijo tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo con los demás.

 **{}**

Los guiaron por toda aquella ciudad que consiguió maravillarlos. Era parecido a la Tierra pero con algunos toque más modernos, además que los domys con apariencia de peces mitad hombre no eran nada frecuentes en su planeta. Por ratos Lance se distraía observando a la gente que pasaba a su lado o simplemente se centraba en las mascotas que tenían apariencia de pirañas con patas. Si, eso era demasiado raro hasta para él.

Rod los guió fuera de la ciudad hasta lo que parecían los limites que daba hacía lo que parecía una especie de bosque y justo ahí estaba aquello que ellos llamaban hogar. El castillo. Este se cernía sobre ellos en su máximo esplendor. El lugar se veía tal como él le recordaba, con esa clásica estructura tan imponente que los superaba por cientos de metros. No importaba cuantas veces viera el castillo, Lance siempre se maravillaba como si fuera la primera vez que entraba. En aquel momento que pusieron sus pisadas el castillo se iluminó por completo mostrandoles el salón principal.

-Tal como se nota hemos dado mantenimiento a su castillo durante su estado de hibernación- señaló Rod pasando una de sus manos alargadas por las paredes del castillo. Ella sonaba tan orgullosa de su trabajo- Además que le agregamos un par de mejoras al igual que sus trajes de paladines.

-Se ve bastante bien- dijo Coran con emoción. Él no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro con completa emoción.

-Gracias por cuidar del castillo- agradeció Allura con una leve inclinación.

-Ha sido un gusto ayudar a aquellos que nos salvaron de la tiranía del Imperio Galra- agradeció con su clásico tono cantarín- Y no se preocupen por sus ropas que encontramos en sus habitaciones, también les dimos unas mejoras leves para su comodidad.

-No sabía que la ropa común se podía mejorar- dijo Pidge acercándose a Rod con curiosidad.

Rod se inclinó un poco hacía Pidge para estar a la misma altura y soltó una leve risa.

-La tecnología domy es tan amplia que hasta podrías sorprenderte de las cosas mínimas que hacemos.

-Quisiera ver eso- una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Pidge mientras juntaba ambas manos formando un puño- Por favor.

-Cuando gustes podemos darte un tour por nuestros centros de investigación- su tono era tan amable y cariñoso.

-¡Si!- exclamó Pidge alzando uno de sus puños en son de victoria.

-Imagino que también cuidaron de los leones- dijo Shiro.

-Esa es otra historia-en el rostro de Rod se formó un mueca de tristeza a la vez que se dirija a la habitación donde se suponía que debían estar los leones- Deberían de ver ustedes mismos.

-¡Hunk! ¡Pidge! ¡Vamos a ver a los leones!- dijo Lance eufórico mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Cogió a sus amigos del brazo y los jaló directo a la emoción.

-¡Tranquilo, Lance!- exclamó Pidge cuando casi tropieza.

Entraron a aquella amplia habitación donde se encontraron con los leones que estaban protegidos por sus campos de protección. Al parecer los leones también estaban en un estado de reposo tal y como ellos lo estuvieron en su momento. Lance se acerco dando zancadas al león azul soltando una exclamación de felicidad diciendo _"¡Blue! Mi buen gatito"_ , tal como si el león azul lo reconociera bajo su campo de protección e inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron a la vez que se inclinaba hacía Lance el cual se acercaba a su lado.

-Cuando ustedes entraron en estado de hibernación sus leones hicieron lo mismo- comenzó a hablar Rod cuando se acerco a Shiro- Los leones crearon una especie de campo de protección el cual no nos permitía acceder a ellos, así que podemos decir que los leones quedaron intactos, aunque si los mantuvimos bajo vigilancia para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza.

-Gracias por cuidarlos- agradeció Shiro con una sonrisa sincera.

Con completa alegría todos se acercaron a sus leones que de inmediato despertaron de su reposo. Los leones se notaban demasiado emocionados por el regreso de sus pilotos ya que no dejaban de jugar con ellos o se notaban mucho más cariñosos que de costumbre. Lance abrazaba una de las patas roboticas de su león haciendo que este correspondiera inclinándose hacia su piloto dándole un leve golpesito en la cabeza demostrando su cariño.

-Los leones se ven demasiado emocionados o es mi idea- dijo Hunk dejando escapar múltiples risas. Al parecer su león se restregaba contra él haciéndolo caer cada vez que trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Lucen como verdaderos gatos- dijo Keith con una sonrisa enternecida. Red estaba apoyado en el regazo del pelinegro a pesar de que era demasiado grande para entrar a la perfección, aun así Keith trataba de acariciarlo.

-Nunca había visto un león tan emocionado por ver a su piloto- Allura sonaba sorprendida y sus cejas enarcadas lo demostraban.

-Debe ser por el lazo que mantienen, princesa- sugirió Coran mientras jugaba con la punta de su tupido bigote.

-Es increíble- con una sonrisa de admiración Shiro tocó la nariz del león negro.

-Lo es- admitió Pidge mientras se subía al león verde con completa alegría.

-Estas muy emocionada ¿verdad chica?- dijo Lance colocando una mano sobre la nariz de su león. Él estaba tan enternecido por la reacción de sus leones ademas de fascinado por verlos de nuevo- Yo igual te extrañé, Blue. Aunque tú te vez más emocionada, pareciera como si no nos hubiéramos visto en muchos años- una risa sincera salió de sus labios- Apenas nos vimos hace unos días ¿no?

Pero como si esas palabras hubieran hecho efecto en el león, Lance notó como un aura de tristeza le invadió y por un momento él creyó notar que Blue lo miraba con completa nostalgia, pero eso solo duro un momento ya que después el león se veía completamente normal ¿Acaso el había imaginado eso? No tenía idea de lo que había sido aquello, debía de admitir que lo sorprendió aunque no podía decir si de verdad sucedió y si fuera así ¿Porqué el león se mostraría tan sentimental?

-Hay que hablar un poco sobre su estado de hibernación paladines- interrumpió Rod detrás de ellos- Hagamoslo en un lugar más tranquilo.

Ya era momento de tener respuestas.

 **{}**

Estaban en la habitación más importante del castillo donde manejaban la nave y planeaban sus movimientos para derrotar a los Galra, después de la batalla final eso ya no era necesario, pero ahí estaban todos otra vez junto a Rod la cual quería hablar con ellos sobre la razón de porqué estaban en capsulas de hibernación. Lance tenía una sensación extraña, era como si su mente no quisiera escuchar la respuesta de Rod. Se sentía un poco paranoico respecto a ello pero la sensación de preocupación se hacía presente continuamente en sus pensamientos. Su conciencia tampoco se mantenía callada ya que esta le repetía la misma oración varias veces " **Todo está mal. Nada está bien. No quieres escuchar la respuesta ¡No debes escuchar nada de lo que te digan!"** como todas la veces anteriores él solo ignoraba lo que decía aquella voz. Claro que quería saber la verdad, es solo que temía que escuchara algo que no quería en lo absoluto. Bueno, debía de relajarse, quizá no fuera tan malo y solo estaba exagerando la situación. Si, eso debía ser. Capaz la hibernación todavía mantenía su cerebro adormecido.

-Podemos hablar aquí, Rod- dijo Allura guiándola dentro de la habitación.

-De acuerdo, gracias princesa- dijo con sinceridad- Imagino que para ustedes su estado de hibernación todavía es un misterio.

-Si, por ello nos gustaría que nos contara todo lo que sabe. Hasta ahora nuestra mente está en blanco- dijo Shiro

-De acuerdo paladines- accedió Rod asintiendo- Para empezar quiero decirles que su estado de hibernación no fue ni concedido por nosotros, ni idea nuestra.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó Keith frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es lo que quiero explicarles- suspiro- No sabemos algunos detalles pero el resto de la historia si.

"Tenemos enterado que el día que hicieron la fiesta de agradecimiento ustedes estaban dispuestos regresar a la Tierra el mismo día. No sabemos mucho sobre el momento en que ustedes comenzaron a viajar de regreso, pero lo que si sabemos que ustedes recibieron una emboscada por parte de los Galra, pero no de cualquiera sino de los rebeldes que todavía estaban a favor de los métodos de Zarkon y Lotor, en pocas palabras, aquellos que no estaban bajo el régimen del actual líder y que solo buscaban un modo de vengar a sus antiguos emperadores. Creemos que ellos trataban de llevarlos en una de sus naves, aunque no sabemos la dirección exacta a donde querían llevarlos; su meta era meterlos en las capsulas de hibernación para que no pudieran causarles problemas, todavía no comprendemos el cómo lo lograron pero al final lo hicieron. Aunque no consiguieron concretar su plan ya que al parecer sus leones reaccionaron a esto, aunque ya para ese momento ustedes estaban en las capsulas. Los leones creemos que acabaron con los rebeldes y trajeron sus capsulas al planeta más cercano y ese era el R382, fue así como terminaron en manos de nosotros los domys. Tratamos de abrir sus capsulas pero esto nos fue imposible por nuestra tecnológica tan primitiva que poseíamos en ese entonces, además que la tecnología de las capsulas era Galra pero no de cualquier tipo ya que las capsulas únicamente se podían abrir con la sangre de una persona en especifico. Zarkon. Aun no entendemos como aquello era posible si él estaba muerto, quizá los rebeldes tenían alguna muestra de él o de algún modo obtuvieron parte de su ADN. La situación era que no podíamos abrir las capsulas y solo podíamos esperar a que su tiempo de hibernación programado caducara. Entonces localizamos el castillo, los leones se quedaron reposando en el y a ustedes los mantuvimos protegidos bajo el mar de nuestro planeta para que ningún rebelde actuara nuevamente"

-Espera ¿Qué?- Pidge estaba atónita con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Quisiera saber más pero esta es la única información que poseemos- se disculpó Rod.

Pero nadie pudo decir nada más ya que todos estaba atónitos. Los rostros de todos eran un misterio ya que diferentes emociones cruzaban por ellos en aquel momento, en especial en Lance que miraba a Rod con la boca abierta ¿Unos Galras rebeldes los había puesto en esas capsulas? ¿Cómo pudieron conseguirlo? y peor ¿Porqué ellos no recordaban nada sobre ello?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en las capsulas?- preguntó Lance con un tono nervioso. Su labio inferior temblaba. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que esa sería la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

Y como si Allura hubiera reaccionado con las palabras de Lance con un rostro cargado de preocupación se apresuro a acercarse a su posición de trabajo. Activó la nave rápidamente ampliando una pantalla holografica y comenzando a buscar algo con bastante rapidez. Sus dedos tan ágiles escribían sin parar mientras con la otra mano buscaba algo. Entonces como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría sus ojos quedaron como platos y su expresión era como si hubiese visto un fantasma en aquel momento. Llevó sus manos a su boca con completo terror dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó Coran preocupado posando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hunk igual de preocupado.

-No puede ser- dijo con una voz quebradiza.

\- Allura ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Shiro posándose detrás de ella.

-Llevamos diez mil años en estado de hibernación.

Y es había sido el balde de agua fría que cayó sobre todos ellos.

-Lo siento- dijo Rod avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Y Lance se sintió desfallecer en aquel momento. Diez mil años. Esa no era una cantidad menor en lo absoluto. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras sentía como su cuerpo completo se petrificada, el aire que entraba a sus pulmones se sentía tan pesado que hacía que la respiración se le entrecortara. Todo en él era una tormenta de sensaciones horribles. No podía evitar aquellos temblores que empezaron a adueñarse del control de su cuerpo. Diez mil años. Ni si quiera un humano promedio alcanzaba los cien años, él sabía que nadie en la Tierra llegaría a la cantidad que ellos tienen. Solo un pensamiento comenzó a invadir a su mente. Su familia, la gente que tanto quería y añoraba ya no estarían en la Tierra para esperar su regreso a casa y ni si quiera podía asegurar que su planeta existiera para ese entonces. Sintió como los ojos se le cristalizaron pero aun así trato de reprimir las lagrimas aunque el nudo que sentía en la garganta le hacía difícil hacerlo. Tomó asiento en el sofá mas cercano mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas y se llevó el rostro a las manos. No, no era posible, debía ser una broma ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Debía ser una pesadilla de la cual despertaría y cuando se diera cuenta ya estaba en su hogar a punto de ser recibido por los brazos de su madre. Quería llorar en aquel momento. Quería gritar porque se sentía tan injusto, todo eso era tan injusto, él solo quería regresar a casa después de haber salvado el universo y aun así eso ya no sucedería jamás. Una sensación de impotencia se plantó en su pecho. Su pecho ardía con intensidad junto al doloroso pensamiento de su familia esperándolo por todo una vida y él aun así jamás llego, nunca pudo decirles que todo estaba bien y jamás podría hacerlo. Pero se sentía peor al saber que sus amigos tampoco pudieron regresar, ninguno de ellos pudieron dar señales de vida a la gente que le importaban. Era como si ellos hubieran muerto para el mudo.

-¿Lance?- preguntó alguien pero no consiguió reconocer la voz.

Al parecer los demás estaban hablando preocupados por lo del estado de hibernación. Solo escuchó que algunos de ellos pedían respuesta a Rod pero ella tampoco tenía todas las respuestas que buscaban.

-Lance ¿estas bien?- sintió una mano darle un apretón en el hombro.

Elevó la mirada lentamente encontrándose con Shiro él cual tenía una expresión de completa preocupación, sus ojos no eran los firmes de siempre, ahora estaban llenos de una melancolía extraña. Su atención fue a sus compañeros de Voltron los cuales cada uno tenía expresiones distintas, algunos tristes, otros se mantuvieron petrificados por la noticia y otros no tenía un rostro coherente.

-Si, estoy bien, Shiro- dijo Lance con una voz quebradiza.

-Puedes desahogarte si gustas. Se que esto es difícil para todos especialmente para ti, no debes de avergonzarte por sentirte de ese modo y si de verdad quieres hablar de ello puedes hacerlo conmigo- Shiro hablaba con completa sinceridad. Le había dedicado una sonrisa motivadora al castaño.

-Gracias- agradeció tratandole de devolver la sonrisa, aunque solo consiguio que esta se viera forzada.

Todos de veían tan tristes como enojados, entre ellos Pidge que al igual que él trataba de reprimir las lagrimas. Si, se sentía tan mal por ver a sus amigos en ese estado porque él sabía que después de todo lo que hicieron esto no era nada justo. Era como si se tratara de una cruel emboscada por parte del universo. Keith como siempre mantenía un rostro indescriptible, aunque Lance sabía que estaba enfadado, su ceño fruncido y labios apretados lo hacían tan notorio pero a pesar de ello supo que él trataba de controlar sus sentimientos; si Keith quisiera ya hubiese explotado en ira.

-Oigan, esto no es tan malo- dijo Lance con una sonrisa para tratar de animar las cosas- Se que las cosas se ven mal pero no todo está perdido.

Se giraron a verlo con completa sorpresa. Si, naturalmente todos esperarían que el que peor reaccionara fuera Lance, pero él trataba de animar de algún modo a su familia. Se puso de pie y se acercó ellos junto a Shiro.

-Esto no es tan malo- dijo con un tono más eufórico- Ya saben que a las chicas la mayoría de las veces les gustan los chicos mayores ¿no? Entonces imagino que amaran cuando les digamos que tenemos diez mil dieciocho años- un tono tanto burlón como seductor se plantó en su rostro acompañado con una sonrisa petulante- ¿No creen?

-¡Lance tiene razón!- exclamó Hunk asintiendo repetidas veces con una amplia sonrisa- Quizá en la tierra ya hayan creado la comida perfecta ¡eso sería increíble!- alzó los puños con alegría

-¡Exacto!- dijo Lance emocionado.

-Hunk, para ese entonces la gente solo consume pastillas para nutrirse- dijo Pidge con un tono de tristeza.

-Bueno, eso ya no suena tan bien- bajó sus brazos con una expresión de decepción.

-O tal vez la pastillas tienen distintos sabores intensificados- sugirió Lance con tono catarin mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Eso sería mucho mejor!- Hunk recuperó su sonrisa.

-Además que los humanos deben estar bastante avanzados ¿no lo crees, Pidge?- Lance golpeo a Pidge con el codo levemente.

-Puede que tengas razón- ella recuperó una leve sonrisa.

-Lance tiene razón- comenzó Shiro con una sonrisa más determinada mientras se acercaba a ellos- No todo esto está perdido, puede que haya una solución y aunque no sea así nos tenemos los unos a otros para apoyarnos como equipo. Hemos salido de muchas situaciones, podemos con esto.

-No se desanimen paladines, todo saldrá bien- Allura tenía una sonrisa cargada de ternura en su rostro.

-Y nosotros los apoyaremos en lo máximo que podamos. No los dejaremos solos- Rod con su tono cantarín posó su mano en el hombro de Allura.

-¿Ven? ¡No todo está perdido, chicos!- Lance se encogió de hombros con total alegría.

Pudo sentir una mirada intensa a su lado. Miró a Keith el cual no había dicho absolutamente nada. Su mirada estaba tan fija en Lance que este conseguía sentir la intensidad de sus iris. Entonces Lance comprendió lo que hacía Keith, él sabía que el castaño no estaba bien, podía notar como su sonrisa cargada de falsa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Solo trataba de animarse así mismo para no terminar derrumbándose en aquel momento. Keith conocía lo suficiente a Lance para saber que no todo estaba bien con él y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en un pozo sin fondo. Lance solo le dedico una sonrisa llena de tristeza encogiéndose de hombros y diciéndole solo con los labios _"Estoy bien"_ pero ¿a quién engañaba? no era sí. Keith suspiro y negó repetidas veces hacía él. Al parecer no había conseguido engañar al pelinegro.

 **{}**

Lance miraba a Keith entrenar en la sala de entrenamiento. Después de todo el asunto con su estado de hibernación todos habían decido tomarse un tiempo en sus habitaciones para poder reflexionar de lo sucedió. Coran y Allura decidieron dedicarse a verificar el castillo para estar seguros de que todo estuviera en orden. Por su parte supo que Hunk cocinaría un rato junto a Pidge la cual comenzaba a trabajar con los archivos de las capsulas de hibernacion y Shiro había decidido quedarse con su león. Luego estaba Lance quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer para pensar las cosas. Había decidido ir un rato al mirador para poder ver las estrellas que le ofrecía el cielo nocturno, pensó que quizá esto conseguiría animarlo aunque sea un poco, pero esto fue en vano. Todo en su mente le recordaba a su familia. Era demasiado obvio que ellos ya no estarían para él. Con todos esos pensamientos solo pudo sentir como sus ojos querían liberar las lagrimas que tanto reprimía, pero con un nudo en la garganta él decidió irse de ahí para evitar hacer una escena con su nostalgia. Fue ahí cuando decidió dar un paseo por todo el castillo con la cabeza gacha mientras solo arrastraba los pies y sostenía una manta sobre sus hombros, pero para su sorpresa de paso encontró la sala de entrenamiento donde curiosamente ahí se encontraba Keith practicando un poco con su bayard. Tal como Lance pensó todo en aquel pelinegro también se convirtió en una tormenta de sentimientos ya que en aquel momento lo encontró en su forma Galra. Desde que se descubrió que era mitad Galra y humano y después de algunas cosas que hizo Haggar el cuerpo de Keith cambió. Al principio no podía evitar sus cambios repentinos que lo volvían un Galra pero con el pasar del tiempo pudo controlarlo y manejarlo a su antojo, aunque había algo que todos sabían. Cuando Keith se alteraba emocionalmente su cambio de forma se alteraba y terminaba cambiando en cada momento hasta que pudiera recuperar su estabilidad de nuevo. Y ahí se encontraba Keith con apariencia morada y peluda.

Dando un par de toquesitos a la puerta deslizadora Lance consiguió llamar la atención de Keith él cual se giro repentinamente. Su piel estaba más morada y peluda, además que sus orejas eran enormes con la apariencia a las de un felino. Con sus ojos amarillos y carentes de un iris vieron a Lance con completa sorpresa. Keith bajó la espada.

-¿Lance?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Algo paso? ¿Porqué estas aquí?

-Acaso ¿no puedo estar aquí?- dijo Lance con una voz ronca y cansada.

-No me refería a eso. Es solo que tú nunca vienes aquí y menos cuando yo estoy entrenando- dijo mientras dejaba su bayard sobre la chaqueta roja que tenía en el suelo- ¿Todo está bien?

-Tú no estas bien ¿verdad?- preguntó elevando su mirada y mostrando una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Los ojos azules de Lance se notaban tan apagados y carentes de su brillo característico- Te has vuelto a transformar sin tu consentimiento.

-Si, eso parece- dijo viendo sus manos las cuales tenían pequeñas garras- Es una situación demasiado complicada que no puedo tomar a la ligera.

-Igual estoy preocupado por ello.

-No parecía- mintió.

-Perfectamente te diste cuenta de ello, Keith.

-Eres demasiado obvio.

-Para ti nada más o al menos eso creo.

-Lance ¿quieres hablar de ello? Si no es así creo que retomaré mi entrenamiento.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Entonces creo que...

Pero Keith había sido interrumpido en el momento en que Lance lo rodeo en un abrazo. Eso había sido demasiado inesperado para el pelinegro el cual quedó sorprendido por aquel acto y más cuando sintió con la intensidad con la que se aferraba a él.

-Lance, no estas bien- dijo Keith preocupado.

-Solo no quiero hablar de ello- dijo con una voz quebradiza.

-No viniste para hablar conmigo justamente ¿no?

Pero Lance ya no respondió nada más y por su parte pequeños sollozos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Keith. Se sentía tan dolido y sentía como su corazón comenzaba a explotar en aquel momento. Nada estaba bien como decía su consciencia. Él no estaba bien. Su cuerpo entero empezaba a temblar a causa de los sollozos mientras se aferraba a la espalda del pelinegro. Así eran las cosas siempre, cuando ellos ya no podían soportarlo más se consolaban mutuamente y al día siguiente volvían a ser compañeros que compartían una fuerte rivalidad. Su relación era complicado. Quizá podría definirse como compañeros rivales que comparten sus penas.

-No estas solo, Lance- susurro Keith en su oído.

Keith correspondió a su abrazo y con una de sus manos trato de reconfortarlo acariciando sus cabellos castaños. No eran amigos pero si compañeros que se necesitaban mutuamente. Lance sintió su cuerpo relajarse con la calidez y las caricias que Keith le proporcionaba, tal vez él mismo tenía razón sobre qué no todo estaba perdido. Y con un par de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas e impregnándose en la camisa de Keith le respondió con un simple " _Gracias_ ".

 **{~~}**

 **¿Acaso las cosas no podrían ir pero para los paladines de Voltron? Pues como pueden ver este es el siguiente capítulo con el cual me tardé un poquito más, pero no se preocupen aquí lo tienen y espero dejen sus reviews para saber lo que opinan y tomar sus críticas constructivas. :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia y como ya saben nos vemos en un próximo capítulo :v.**


	4. 4- Choque con la realidad

**4-Choque con la realidad**

 _La realidad es aquello que, cuando uno deja de creer en ello, no desaparece._

 _Philip Dick_

Lance estaba en lo que parecía ser la enfermería del castillo. Él jamás había pisado aquel lugar y esto era ya que su modo de curación más rápida y efectiva eran las capsulas criogenicas, aunque cuando despertó en la mañana pensó que irían a desayunar al comedor, tanto Allura como Coran los mandaron a esta especie de enfermería para lo que según se trataba de una revisión general de su estado físico y mental. Lance al despertar se colocó la ropa que usaba comúnmente la cual como había dicho Rod estaba en buen estado en su habitación. Todos después de aquella revelación sobre su tiempo en las capsulas de hibernación decidieron quitarse aquellos trajes extraños para así volver a su vestimenta habitual, sin embargo, él no pudo hacerlo. Cuando había ido a consolarse en los brazos de Keith todavía mantenía aquel traje, tal vez los demás se sintieron mejor al ir a sus habitaciones y recuperar sus prendas pero por su parte él se había negado a ir a su habitación. En ese momento no estaba bien. No quería tener que ver aquel lugar donde guardaba tantos recuerdos de su estadía en el espacio como de los recuerdos que pertenecían a su vida en la Tierra. Él no quería admitir que llevaba diez mil años sin pisar ese lugar. Quizá estaba tratando de no derrumbarse por completo pero esto le fue imposible y lo único que pudo hacer fue refugiarse en los brazos de Keith. Después de aquel encuentro con su compañero y rival ambos tomaron caminos distintos acordando que no mencionarían nada de lo sucedido, algo que solían hacer cada vez que se derrumbaban y buscaban el consuelo del otro.

Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó uno de los comentarios de Allura. Debía de concentrarse en otra cosa y no en la cantidad de años que han pasado desde su partida. Prestó atención a Allura que le aplicaba una aguja en el brazo a Pidge. Cada uno estaba en una camilla distinta, a su lado estaba Hunk, enfrente estaban tanto Pidge como Shiro y en la camilla de su otro lado se encontraba Keith de brazos cruzados.

-Jamás pensé que fueran a inyectarnos o algo así- dijo Hunk con nerviosismo mientras se tocaba el brazo.

-Las revisiones para verificar su estabilidad física y mental requieren de ello- dijo Allura sacando la aguja del brazo de Pidge.

-No creo que las agujas ayuden a nuestra estabilidad mental- dijo frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo- Lance soltó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Eso es porque no te han metido una aguja de diez centímetros en el brazo- bufó Pidge acomodándose los lentes. Era hasta ese día que podía ver nuevamente a la chica con sus característicos lentes y eso le dejó una sensación de nostalgia.

-Pidge, no fueron diez centímetros- Allura tenía un tono serio aunque su sonrisa quitaba toda la seriedad de su rostro.

-Opino que le metas la aguja otra vez para comprobar- el tono de Lance junto a su mirada apuntada a Pidge eran burlones.

-¡Lance!- le reprendió la chica pretendiendo levantarse para golpear al chico.

-Tranquilícense ambos- dijo Shiro deteniendo a Pidge del brazo- En especial tú, Lance- le reprendió.

-Solo bromeaba- dijo levantando ambas manos en modo de rendición.

-Ya que insistes tanto con las agujas el siguiente seras tú- dijo Allura tomando otra aguja de la mesa de metal que tenía al lado.

Con disposición se acercó a Lance. Quizá él no era un fanático de sentir un metal frió debajo de su piel, aunque era alguien que lo soportaba, además que no huía de ellas. Sabía que la decisión de Allura era simplemente para fastidiarle un poco pero en vez de enojarle solo pudo causarle gracia. Si, todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

-Estoy halagado de que seas tú la que me ponga esa aguja- dijo Lance con un tono seductor a la vez que guiñaba el ojo hacía la princesa.

-No, Lance- suspiró la princesa rodando los ojos.

-Si, Lance- respondió él con una sonrisa más amplia.

Había molestado un poco a Allura ¿cómo lo sabía? La aguja entro con más fuerza en su brazo. Tal vez hubiera soltado una maldición ante aquella sensación de dolor pero por su parte solo se mordió el labio inferior. Bien, había aprendido la lección. No debía de coquetear con Allura cuando esta trajera una aguja que iría directo a su brazo. Pensarlo hasta ahora no había sido nada inteligente de su parte, error aprendido.

-La próxima vez que sea Coran el que haga esto- dijo Lance con una mueca de dolor en el momento que la princesa retiraba la aguja.

-Pero dijiste que era un honor- dijo Allura inocentemente con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y no me retracto, es solo que fue un honor doloroso- dijo sosteniéndose el brazo manteniendo esa mueca.

Por su parte los demás solo respondieron con un par de risas. Al fin todos comenzaban a recuperar su habitual humor a excepción de Keith que se mantenía malhumorado, aunque esto era algo común en él. Allura se acercó a Keith dispuesta a aplicar la aguja.

-Por favor, haz que sea rápido- dijo Keith soltando un suspiró pesado. Se remangó la manga de su chaqueta manteniendo un ceño fruncido notorio.

Al parecer su expresión denotaba completo nerviosismo y claramente su respiración más pesada lo confirmaba. La sonrisa de Lance se ensanchó al darse cuenta de la debilidad de su rival. Era más que obvio que lo molestaría con ello por mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo debía admitir.

-Así será- le respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Espera ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas?- preguntó Lance dándose la vuelta hacía él con curiosidad.

-No, no les tengo miedo- le respondió con un tono irritado guiando su atención hacía él.

-Oh vamos, estas mintiendo. Te aterran las agujas- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras le picaba el brazo a Keith con el dedo.

-¡No es verdad!

- _No es verdad_ \- dijo imitando la voz de Keith con un tono más chillón- _Ay Allura, por favor, haz que sea rápido_ \- continuo imitándolo con mayor dramatismo haciendo muecas a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la frente de un modo exagerado.

-Para empezar, yo no hablo así. Segundo ¡No le tengo miedo a las agujas!- exclamó enfadado encarando a Lance.

-Entonces ¿porqué parece que te estas orinando del susto?- ensanchó su sonrisa enseñándole una mirada burlona.

-No es así- dijo entre dientes.

-Le tienes miedo.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Le tienes miedo- repitió.

-¡Qué no!- replicó alzando la voz.

-¡Qué si!- Lance alzó la voz y frunció el ceño ya un tanto irritado de la negación por parte del chico.

-¡Dije que no!

-¡Y yo dije que si!

-¡Por el amor de...Ah!- una exclamación de dolor salió de los labios de Keith interrumpiendo por completo su discusión.

-¡Keith, te moviste!- le reprendió Allura llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras se veía el brazo. Al parecer la aguja se había partido en dos quedándose clavada en la piel de chico.

-Ustedes dos no dejan de discutir y moverse. Por ello metí mal la aguja y con un movimiento brusco se quebró- le explicó llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Dolió demasiado- dijo enfadado analizando la aguja.

-Lance. Keith. Dejen de discutir- les reprendió Shiro a ambos.

-De acuerdo, ya me detendré- dijo Lance con un suspiro.

-Vuelvo en un momento. Iré por unas pinzas para sacarte la aguja- dijo Allura alejándose del lugar hacía una mesa al fondo.

Bueno, debía de admitir que ahora se sentía bastante culpable. Quería irritar a Keith y lo consiguió pero también consiguió que una aguja enorme quedará atascada entre su piel y venas, algo que en serio se notaba demasiado doloroso. Había sido su culpa a pesar de que su intención no fuera herirlo en lo absoluto. Quizá quería herirlo psicologicamente un poco pero físicamente ya era demasiado. Shiro que estaba sentado en la camilla de enfrente trató de tranquilizar un poco a Keith con palabras de aliento, aunque Keith se mantenía con un rostro absoto mirando aquella aguja; al parecer si le temía a las agujas y tal vez lo haría más después de todo eso. Soltando un fuerte suspiro se tragó su orgullo por completo. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la camilla de Keith y se sentó sobre esta manteniendo una corta distancia de su rival.

-Amigo, solo estaba bromeando sobre lo de las agujas- dijo Lance en voz baja.

-No les tengo miedo- repitió Keith sin dirigirle la atención. Se veía enfadado.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. No les tienes miedo- admitió tratando de hacer sentir al chico.

Aunque Keith en vez de responder positivamente solo se mantenía en una actitud defensiva. Al parecer lo había hecho enfadar demasiado.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención lastimarte- se disculpó por la aguja mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro dándole un leve apretón amigable- De verdad que no esperaba que te pasara esto. Solo bromeaba sabes- le dedicó una sonrisa amigable- Ya no volveré a hacer bromas sobre lo de las agujas.

Y finalmente Keith elevó su mirada hacía él. Todo el rastro de enojo en su rostro se había desaparecido dejándolo solo una mirada más serena y al parecer sorprendida. Por una extraña razón esto causó que Lance se sintiera aliviado.

-Está bien, que no tenías esas intenciones, solo fue un accidente. Acepto tus disculpas. - su voz era bastante amable- Solo dejemos esto de lado ¿si?

Muchas veces Keith sorprendía a Lance de este modo. Comportándose del modo en que él jamás lo haría y mucho menos con él.

 **{}**

-Quizá deberíamos hablar con los balmerianos- propuso Hunk.

-Desde nuestra última vista al Balmera los balmerianos no tenían tantos avances tecnológicos para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede en el universo- dijo Coran llevándose una mano al mentón- Si lo que queremos es saber lo que ha sucedido en nuestra ausencia debemos buscar una especie que tenga los contactos y la tecnología.

En ese momento estaban en una discusión en la sala de mandos. Allura dijo que debían de enterarse sobre lo que sucedió después de su partida, aunque esto sería bastante complicado tomando en cuenta que algunas especies pudieron extinguirse o evolucionar de algún modo, por ello sus opciones se veían reducidas. Lance estaba sentado en su sillón analizando el holograma inmenso que se cernía sobre ellos enseñándoles un amplio mapa interestelar. Para él era extraño pensar que muchas de las personas que conocieron durante su travesía ya no existirían más y esto solo conseguía que su corazón se encogiera dándole una sensación de pura tristeza.

-Tal vez sería mejor que descansaran un poco más paladines y después saldríamos a investigar- propuso Allura.

Era cierto. Cuando les hicieron las pruebas Coran había detectado que sus cuerpos poseían una enfermedad común en los humanos llamada anemia. Para ser sincero aquello fue desconcertante para él. Cuando estaba en la Tierra y completamente despierto había sido una persona bastante sana, pero ahora solo demostraba la descompensación por el estado de hibernación. Aunque Allura les había hecho una fórmula para recuperar los nutrientes de la sangre haciendo que la anemia fuera eliminada. Allura mencionó que sería más fácil si solo entraban a la capsulas criogenicas, pero todos ellos estaba totalmente de acuerdo cuando dijeron que no querían estar en capsulas por un buen tiempo. Lance no se podía ver así mismo dentro de una capsula otra vez. Con solo pensarlo una sensación de claustrofobia lo invadía. Quizá ellos no habían sentido el peso de la hibernación por diez mil años pero el simple hecho de pensarlo causaba una sensación de pánico en él. Todavía era complicado aceptar todo esto, además que le tomaría un tiempo hacerlo, algo que obviamente no tenían ya que debían de buscar respuestas.

-No tenemos tiempo para descansar, tenemos que buscar respuestas- dijo Shiro hacía Allura.

-Podríamos hablar con los domys una vez más- propuso Pidge dejando a un lado su computadora- Puede que algo se les haya escapado.

-Rod dijo todo lo que sabía. Al parecer ellos igual están tan escasos de información como nosotros- dijo Allura.

-O es que en realidad no ha sucedido nada durante nuestra ausencia- propuso Lance encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo dudo. Tarde o temprano algo debe de suceder en el universo, sea un cambio grande o no- Mencionó Coran todavía analizando el holograma.

-Solo estamos complicando las cosas. Si queremos tener información debemos contactar con los Galra- propuso Keith enarcando las cejas.

-Me duele admitirlo pero tiene razón- admitió Lance.

-El problema es que no estamos seguro si Vrakssuz sigue siendo el emperador- dijo Shiro.

-Entonces averiguemoslo.

Shiro tenía razón. No sabían si Vrakssuz seguía como el líder de los Galras. La ultima vez que había estado en contacto con los galra el equipo de Voltron y él habían dejado al mando a un chico galra llamado Vrakssuz. Este chico lo encontraron huérfano en uno de los planetas de colonización galra, por ello habían decidido cuidar de él hasta que tuviera un lugar estable donde quedarse, sin embargo, le habían tomado demasiado cariño al chico llegando a considerarlo un hermano menor para ellos. Con ese pensamiento una sonrisa enternecida se plantó en el rostro de Lance. Todavía podía recordar al chico que siempre le había recordado a sus primos menores. Es más, todavía recordaba cuando había apodado a Keith como Keef, algo que se había vuelto una broma común entre ellos para fastidiar al chico. Y todavía podía recordar cómo fue que lo nombraron el nuevo emperador de los Galra con tan solo catorce años. De solo pensarlo le era increíble todos aquellos sucesos que vivieron. Sucesos que dejaban un toque de nostalgia en la mente de Lance.

-¿Qué sucedería si ya no está? Y no hablo de estar al mando. Me refiero a que ya no esté en lo absoluto- dijo Hunk casi balbuceando ante aquel pensamiento. Su rostro solo expresaba tristeza. Era obvio a lo que se refería.

Lance poso su mano sobre la nuca con completo nerviosismo ante las palabras de Hunk. No lo había pensado en lo absoluto o era tal vez porque se negaba a creerlo. Él no quería pensar que aquel chico tan dulce pudiera estar muerto por el pasar de los años. De solo pensarlo sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que lo aprisionaba y sus pensamientos se llenaban de recuerdos tan cargados de nostalgia. Quería sumirse un poco en su propia tristeza pero le era imposible y no porque no quisiera sino porque debían de estar centrados y al tanto de las cosas para poder hallar una solución ¿Pero en serio habría una solución para eso? Vale, plantearse aquello no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto solo causaba que se sintiera más miserable ante el universo. Miró a Keith para poder descifrar su expresión. Se encontró con el azabache con el ceño completamente fruncido mientras cruzaba los brazos manteniendo su mirada gacha, al parecer había un rastro de ira en sus ojos. Lance confirmó sus sospechas, a Keith no le había caído tan bien la suposición de Hunk y eso solo había conseguido que se deprimiera.

-Si Vrak está muerto hay que averiguarlo- soltó Keith con un tono duro.

Y al escuchar el apodo que Keith le había puesto al chico hacia años solo pudo conseguir que una oleada de tristeza se plantara en su pecho. Keith le dedico una mirada cargada de preocupación y él solo pudo devolvérsela con el mismo tipo de mirada. Había algo que también compartían. Su preocupación por ese niño y sin importar lo que haya sucedido lo irían a buscar.

 **{}**

Allura contactó un citatorio con Rod para poder localizar la base de los Galra y al parecer la líder de los domys podría tener una idea. Fue así como recorrieron todo ese lugar cubierto de árboles extraños. Ahora que caminaban con mayor calma, Lance pudo notar que los árboles y plantas en realidad eran de un tono morado, además que el oxígeno era más escaso. Cuando él portaba el traje extraño de la cápsula no se le había complicado tanto respirar. Allura comentó que tal vez era un mecanismo del traje, pero como ya ninguno de ellos quería llevarlo prefirieron usar sus armaduras que les servía del mismo modo. Estaban en un edificio especial que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, al parecer era una especie de castillo y es que la sala principal donde los dejaron era impresionante. Lance de tan solo ver ese lugar decorado con conchas y corales conseguía maravillarse, además que de vez en cuando soltaba un sonoro "¡ _Wow_!" junto a Pidge y Hunk. Al parecer lo positivo de esto es que podía conocer lugares tan hermosos como aquel. Bien, tenía un punto para el Lance positivo. Tal vez Shiro tenía razón y las cosas podían mejor y siendo sincero aquel lugar tan relajante devolvía sus esperanzas.

Antes de poder observar a fondo el lugar escucharon unas fuertes pisada que venía de las escaleras principales. Rod con un sonrisa bastante amplia y llena de calidez bajó las escaleras para acercarse hacía ellos.

-Paladines de Voltron. No esperaba verlos tan pronto- dijo eufórica con su clásico tono cantarín- ¿Qué les trae por aquí? Hasta donde se solicitaron un citatorio conmigo.

-Discúlpanos por ser tan repentinos- se disculpó Coran con una sonrisa- Pero necesitamos hablar con usted.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Respecto a qué?

-Como usted sabe todo esto de la hibernación sigue siendo un completo caos para nosotros. Por ello hemos decidido hablar con una persona que esperamos que tenga las respuestas que buscamos- dijo Shiro dando un paso hacía Rod- El único problema que tenemos es que no sabemos dónde se localiza actualmente.

-Y por eso me buscan, para que pueda localizar a la persona que buscan- finalizó Rod atando los cabos sueltos.

-Exacto- asintió Coran.

-Claro, estoy dispuesta a apoyarles con lo que necesiten. Solo pídanme lo que necesitan.

-Queremos saber sobre los Galras- dijo Pidge con un tono curioso.

-Los Galra- repitió Rod con un tono filoso.

Y no sabía si había sido su idea pero notó como el rostro de Rod se había formado en una mueca de disgusto. Al parecer la simple mención de los Galra no le había agradado en lo absoluto ¿Pero porqué? Se preguntó Lance con confusión ¿Acaso siguen siendo odiados por el universo? Tal parecía por la postura que tomó Rod. Y es que Lance se había sorprendido por completo ya que al haber dejado a Vrak estaban asegurando el acuerdo de paz con todo el universo, además que los Galras hicieron un tregua donde acordaban no volver a causar un daño masivo hacía los seres vivos que componían el universo y Lance sabía que el chico jamás rompería el acuerdo, mucho menos cuando estaba en contra de los métodos que empleaban tanto Zarkon como Lotor. Al parecer esto sería algo que todavía debe de investigar. Aunque esperaba que Rod pudiera resolver sus dudas, porque en serio que su curiosidad comenzaba a poder con él.

-Así que ustedes no buscan a una persona en específico sino a una especie entera- dijo Rod transformando su rostro en uno más serio.

-Queremos saber lo que ha sucedido con los Galra y con su líder- habló Keith finalmente con un tono exasperado.

-Querrás decir tu especie paladín Rojo- Rod le dedicó una mirada filosa.

Y al parecer Keith quería decir algo más ya que su ceño fruncido lo indicaban, tal vez el comentario de Rod o su mirada consiguió irritarlo. Antes de que pudiera arruinar la charla pacifica de algun modo, Lance le puso una mano en el pecho para detener su paso que iba hacía Rod. Lance lo reprendió con una mirada seria. Él no era alguien que siempre tomara todo en serio, pero hasta él sabía que cosas no debía hacer y conocía lo impulsivo que Keith podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba. Era más que obvio que quería evitar ese caos.

-Solo necesitamos respuestas Rod- dijo Lance mostrando un poco de su desesperación mientras todavía mantenía a Keith apartado de Rod- Por favor.

-De acuerdo- cedió soltando un fuerte suspiro que causo que las branquias de su cuello se abrieran por un momento- Para empezar quiero que sepan que los Galras siguen coexistiendo en este universo y como era de esperarse han estado tratando de reparar las cosas con todos los seres vivos que han dañado. Y como es notorio después de mucho tiempo no todos están convencidos de su cambio radical, es por lo mismo que todavía hay conflictos diplomáticos con ellos. Aunque varias especies los han perdonado, en especial porque se han vuelto una especie de policías del universo y se dedican a proteger y salvar durante la ausencia de Voltron.

Nadie comentó nada referente a lo dicho por Rod, Lance supuso porque en realidad no había nada que decir sobre su comentario, era más que obvio que ella no tenía mucho agrado hacía los Galras, tal vez en el pasado habían dañado demasiado a su especie. Lance se sintió un poco mal por los Galras, ya que después de un tiempo había comprendido que no todos eran igual de crueles o malvados que Zarkon y Lotor y una prueba clara era la espada de Marmora , Keith y Vrakssuz, aunque al parecer más de la mitad del universo no pensaban lo mismo. Le hubiese gustado que hubiera otro modo en que pudieran unificar a todas las especies para no seguir con estos conflictos. Quizá sino hubieran sido puestos en un estado de hibernación hubieran podido solucionar las cosas.

-Y su localización tampoco es algo que nos compete- Rod mantenía ese tono cargado de rencor.

-¿No hay modo de que nos puedan dar su localización?- insistió Hunk entrelazando ambas manos para formar un solo puño.

-Además que en serio nos sería de mucha ayuda- dijo Lance con más calma- Y sería un favor que luego podríamos pagarles- una sonrisa más amplia se formó en su rostro.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es llamar a mis aliados para ver quien posee esa información, sin embargo, tendrán que esperar uno días. Cuando tenga la localización de los Galras mandare a una de mis asistentes para avisarles y acompañarles hacía el lugar exacto.

-Muchas gracias, Rod- agradeció Allura con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias, nos será de mucha ayuda- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento.

-No me agradezcan paladines- dijo Rod recuperando su clásica sonrisa cálida- Y bueno, si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer.

Al final todos se despidieron de Rod sellando aquel acuerdo que habían hecho y nuevamente regresaron al castillo para poder reordenar todas sus estrategias. Lance por su parte estaba bastante absorto en sus pensamientos, sobre todo porque su consciencia volvía hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza diciendo lo mismo de siempre **"¡Nada está bien! ¡Busca las verdaderas respuestas! ¡Nada está bien y tú lo sabes! ¡Necesitas huir!"** y aunque tratara de acallar esta voz al fin y al cabo siempre se hacía presente en su cabeza martilleándole múltiples veces causándole dolores de cabeza. Quería que esa voz se acallara. Lo deseaba con tanta desesperación, pero al parecer esto sería imposible. No importara lo que hiciera, en algún momento del día la voz volvía a perseguirlo calándole hasta la cabeza. Y siempre conseguía desesperarse con aquella voz y no por su continuidad sino porque lo que decía perturbaba cada vez más sus pensamientos. Tal vez era cierto. Nada estaba bien.

 **{}**

Pasaron un par de días donde comenzaron hacer un par de revisiones al castillo, además que era lo único que podían hacer hasta ese momento ya que Rod no había dado ninguna noticia del paradero de los Galra. Entonces para no desperdiciar ni un día más Allura había insistido en que comenzaran a entrar, así que era hasta ese día en que todos se habían reunido en la sala de entrenamiento. Lance comenzaba a sentirse mucho mejor, aunque eso era gracias a Allura y Coran que consiguieron curar la anemia con una vacuna que crearon especialmente para ellos, pero sobre todo le agradecía a Rod que le proporciono comida con bastantes nutrimentos y también agradecía a Hunk que hacía maravillas en la cocina. Dado todo estos cuidados estaban volviendo a recuperar su peso normal, pero en especial comenzaban a sentirse mucho mejor. Lance debía de admitir que ya no estaba tan débil como antes, tal vez su cuerpo ya no estaba tan demacrado, pero había solamente algo que no había terminado de mejorar y esta era su mente. Estaba bien, en realidad no se estaba volviendo loco. Solo que su mente aun no podía terminar de procesar todo lo sucedido, además que su estúpida consciencia no se callaba siempre que quería. Había hablado con Shiro un poco sobre ello, este obviamente lo ayudó bastante ya que pudo desahogarse, aunque más tarde las voces volvieron a surtir efecto en su cabeza. Demonios ¿porqué tenía que sucederle ese tipo de cosas? No podía entenderlo. No importara cuanto trataba de relajar su mente o cuanto comenzara a divertirse nuevamente con los demás, en algún momento del día la consciencia volvía a golpearlo causando que toda su estabilidad se viniera abajo. Puede ser que el ya no se sintieran tan mal como la primera vez que despertó pero siempre que volvía recuperar su humor eufórico, tanto su pensamientos como recuerdos volvían a él y esto ya era algo que comenzaba a irritarlo.

-Lance vas con Keith- Allura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Con el emo? ¿Porqué?- replicó Lance haciendo un puchero.

-Tampoco es que me agrade trabajar con un idiota como tú- le respondió Keith cruzándose de brazos.

-No me agradas nada- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Debería importarme?

-Chicos. Basta- los reprendió Shiro a ambos- Deben dejar su rivalidad por un momento y comenzar a entrenar de nuevo. Pelear no nos llevara a nada.

-De acuerdo- cedieron ambos a duras penas.

-Miren, todos estaremos en la sala de control viendo su progreso- dijo Allura con una sonrisa- Además que podremos probar las mejoras que hicieron los domys al castillo. Con ustedes probaremos los hologramas de combate ¿Están listos?

-Cuente conmigo princesa- dijo eufórico Lance junto a una sonrisa petulante.

-Solo hay dos modos en que puedan fallar el entrenamiento. Una porque no consigan defenderse bien y la segunda porque no consigan defender a su compañero.

-Trabajo en parejas ¿otra vez?- dijo Keith disgustado.

Pero al parecer Allura y los demás ignoraron su comentario finalmente retirándose hacía la sala de control. Vaya, otra vez se vería envuelto en un entrenamiento con Keith, algo que obviamente no había sido por decisión propia. Soltó un fuerte suspiro. Estaba completamente en desacuerdo con trabajar junto a su rival. Sin dirigirse una palabra más ambos activaron sus bayards. No tenían que decirse nada más, ambos sabían que el otro estaba listo para la simulación. Puede ser que ninguno de ellos tuvieran una buena relación entre sí, pero lo que si podían asegurar es que después de todo ese tiempo ambos se conocían a la perfección. De solo pensar en ello resultaba irónico.

-Espalda contra espalda- dijo Lance tomando una posición de combate.

-Estoy de acuerdo- afirmó Keith.

Ambos juntaron sus espaldas para no perderse de vista y tener mayores posibilidades de vencer a la simulación. En aquel momento la habitación a su alrededor cambio, ya no pareciera que estuvieran en la sala de entrenamiento, por su parte la simulación los transportó a una zona selvática en la cual parecía que ya era de noche. Lance elevó su mirada notando que se mostraba un cielo completamente despejado que dejaba a la vista una esfera enorme que parecía la Luna. Debía de admitir que estaba tan sorprendido de aquella simulación, era tan real que le costaba pensar que todo aquello era una mentira. Si no le hubieran dicho que aquello era una simple ilusión él hubiera creído que se encontraba en la Tierra. De solo pensar en ello se sintió estúpido.

-Lance, revisa el botón que está en tu antebrazo- le indicó Keith.

Él obedeció encontrándose que un pequeño botón azul brillaba en su traje. Lance sabía que aquel botón no estaba antes, imaginó que se trataba de algunas de las mejoras que Rod les había mencionado. Quizá él haría lo más sensato y eso era esperar en otro momento para averiguar lo que era aquel botón, aunque su curiosidad era mayor. Sin más, Lance presionó el botón. El botón antes azul se tiñó de negro como si fuese tinta y esta comenzó a escurrir del botón. El chico debía de admitir que eso era extraño pero a la vez tan impresionante. La tinta oscura no caía fuera de su traje sino que comenzaba a cubrir cada rincón de la armadura, esto hacía que el traje entero se impregnara del color oscuro únicamente en las zonas que antes eran blancas. Cuando se dio cuenta la armadura era negra. Tocó una parte teñida de negro pero esta ya no escurría, era como si se hubiese secado por completo. Debía de admitir que eso era increíble. Demasiado.

-¡¿Viste eso?! El traje se puede tornar negro- exclamó Lance con genuina sorpresa.

-Debe ser un mecanismo de camuflaje- dijo Keith- Tal vez esto nos ayude a pasar un poco más desapercibidos.

-O tal vez haga que me vea más increíble de lo que ya soy- dijo con un tono y una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por Dios, solo concéntrate ¿sí?

-Vamos amigo, exageras. Yo siempre estoy...

El ruido de unas pisadas lo interrumpió por completo. Ese sonido se escuchaba tan cercano. Cada vez más cerca. Lance lo sabía porque la brisa del aire se escuchaba más extraña. Algo se acercaba ¡Algo se acerca!

-¡Agáchate!- gritó Lance.

Tanto Keith como él se agacharon. Una espada pasó sobre sus cabezas. Lance pateó la espinilla de lo que parecía la persona que los atacaba. La persona cayó con un fuerte estruendo. Keith se puso de pie dispuesto a atravesarlo con su espada.

-Ya no está- anunció Keith bajando su bayard.

-¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?- Lance estaba incrédulo.

-No tengo idea- analizó todo a su alrededor con sumo cuidado- Y trabajar de noche se me hace más complicado.

-Volvamos a la formación.

Lance se puso de pie y se mantuvo contra la espalda de Keith. Ahora se sentía más preparado y atento. Si no podía ver nada entonces tendría que centrarse en lo que escuchaba. Sostuvo su arma entre las manos apuntando a cualquier ruido irregular. De vez en cuando escuchaba pisadas, ramas rotas o algún que otro animal. Su vista lo engañaba provocando que viera sombras entre los arboles a cada momento. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante nervioso.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Keith.

Pero ya había sido tarde. Lance recibió una fuerte patada en pecho que lo había tirado contra el suelo, esto causo que su formación se rompiera. Sintió como el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y recuperó su bayard. Un poco más lejos de él vio aquella figura oscura que combatía contra Keith. Espada contra espada. Una batalla que a sus ojos se veía impresionante. Sostuvo el bayard con mayor precisión concentrando su vista en la mira. Debía de hacer un disparo certero para no lastimar a Keith. Ambas figuras se movían tanto que le era complicado. Inhalo con fuerza y aguantó el aire en sus pulmones. Apuntaba a aquella figura oscura que se movía demasiado rápido de su mira. Al parecer Keith entendía lo que trataba de hacer ya que retuvo a aquella persona con un choque de espadas haciendo que ambos se inmovilizaran. Le dedicó una mirada de afirmación. Entonces Lance disparó directo a la cabeza del oponente.

Aquella figura reaccionó a tiempo y se apartó del disparó de Lance consiguiendo que el láser solo le rozara en el casco. La figura salió corriendo hacía los arboles desapareciendo de la visión de ambos. Lance disparó dos veces más pero ningún tiro fue certero.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Lance furioso dándole un golpe al césped.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Keith extendiendo la mano hacía Lance.

-Si recibir un golpe en el pecho hasta perder el aire significa estar bien, entonces debo decir que estoy de maravilla- sostuvo la mano ofrecida y de un tirón Keith lo ayudó a ponerse de pie- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estas lastimado?

-No te preocupes, no tengo ningún rasguño- respondió.

-Bien, ahora hay que pensar cómo acabar con ese idiota que es bastante rápido.

-Cuando luché con él noté que tenía la misma armadura que los soldados galra.

-Esto confirma que Rod no les tiene mucha empatía- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo sarcástico.

Iba a continuar bromeando con Keith cuando nuevamente ambos escucharon las pisadas tan pesadas. Ambos se pusieron al lado del otro dispuestos a luchar. Lance vio una figura entre los árboles. Sabía que era aquel holograma. No dudó más y disparó múltiples veces a aquella figura. Era tan rápida que sus disparos solo fallaban. Se maldijo así mismo cuando aquel ser desapareció. Decidió afinar el oído. Ambos guardaron silencio para concentrarse. Si, el sonido era claro. Algo quería atacar sus espaladas. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose aquella figura a punto de atacar con su espada. Lance disparó directo en su pecho. Aquella sombra cayó. Keith se acercó para poder finalizar aquello. Lo retuvo con el pie en el pecho mientras sostenía su espalda en alto. La figura reaccionó tomando el pie de Keith para hacerlo caer y así se empezó una pelea en el suelo, la sombra retenía a su compañero dispuesto a atacarlo con la espada.

Lance disparó la espalda de aquella sombra. Por un momento la sombra desvió su atención hacía él. Lo único que había en su rostro eran unos ojos rojos cargados de ira. Estaba claro. Ahora quería matarlo a él.

-Enfréntame a mí estúpido holograma- dijo Lance con el ceño fruncido mientras agitaba su mano- ¿O acaso eres un gallina?

La figura se apartó de Keith y con movimientos cargados de ira se fue acercando a Lance. Debía de admitir que aquello no lo había planeado muy bien. Le asestó múltiples disparos pero tal parecía que aquella sombra no reaccionaba a ellos, es más, ni si quiera recibía daños. " _Maldita sea_ " pensó Lance. Cuando se dio cuenta la figura había sido más rápida que él y le había asestado un cabezazo haciendo que por un momento se desorientara. La sombra aprovechó aquel momento para arrebatar su bayard y alejarlo de él. Lance se recuperó del golpe y tomó su posición de combate. Estaba más que claro, aquello se había vuelto una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin pensarlo mucho tiró un golpe hacía la sombra. La sombra detuvo su puño y lo sostuvo doblando su brazo provocándole una llave que lo retuvo. Lance tomo impulso y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo soltó. Aprovechó aquel momento de dolor de la figura para darle una patada en la rodilla obligando a aquel ser arrodillarse. Lance estaba a dispuesto a ir a por su bayard y acabar con aquel ser, pero su plan fue interrumpido por aquella figura que los sostuvo del tobillo obligándolo a caer. Quizá su rostro hubiera chocado directo con la tierra, aunque el casco le ayudó a no lastimarse tanto, aunque el impacto contra el casco causo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar. El holograma lo retuvo entre sus brazos impidiendo tanto la movilidad de su cuerpo como de sus manos y con la fuerza que tenía comenzaba a hacer presión en su pecho. Lance sabía lo que trataba de hacer. Quería asfixiarlo con los brazos y sabía que estaba funcionando ya que sintió como el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta en los pulmones y su pecho comenzó a arder ante la presión de los brazos del holograma. Sino hacía algo pronto comenzaría a quebrarle las costillas. Hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Llevó su cabeza hacía atrás con bastante fuerza dándole un cabezazo a aquella figura obligándolo a soltarlo. Se apartó rápidamente de la sombra.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarse de casi ser asfixiado. Se apoyó de aquel césped y con dificultad se puso de pie. Al parecer el holograma había hecho lo mismo ya que con mayor furia se acercaba a él. Lance recuperó su fuerza colocándose en posición de combate ya listo para enfrentar a aquel ser. La figura tiró su puño directo a Lance, pero este lo detuvo entre sus manos y con el brazo desocupado le asestó un codazo obligando a la figura doblarse. La figura no se detuvo y con la empuñadura de su espada golpeo la parte descubierta del casco del paladín. Lance se apartó tambaleando un poco. Toco su labio y observó su guante el cual estaba cubierto de sangre. Era más que obvio que aquello dejaría un notorio moretón.

Por una extraña razón la figura quedó inmóvil. Era obvio que esa era su oportunidad. Con pasos decididos se acercó a aquel holograma dispuesto a recibirlo con el puño en la cara. Estaba a nada de golpearlo cuando la figura desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-¡Acabaré contigo!- Keith empuñaba su bayard que iba dirigido hacía su estómago.

-¡Keith, detente!- exclamó Lance apartándose del chico.

Keith se detuvo y miró a Lance con completa sorpresa.

-Espera un momento. Tú no estabas aquí hace un momento- Keith se veía confundido.

-¡Casi me atraviesas con la espada!- exclamó Lance con completa sorpresa.

-Ibas a atravesar al holograma ¡No a ti!

-Yo iba a acabar con el holograma y desapareció.

-No puede ser- suspiró Keith.

-¿Qué?

-Deber ser una trampa.

Y tal como si aquel holograma hubiera escuchado a Keith este ya se encontraba detrás del azabache dispuesto a clavar la espada en la espalda de su compañero. Lance no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. En aquel momento reaccionó tirándose sobre Keith mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo. Sintió como la espada del holograma rasgaba la tela de la armadura de su abdomen haciendo que su piel comenzara a sangrar. La única parte débil de toda la armadura había sido descubierta.

-¡Lance!

Lance miró a Keith que estaba debajo de él. Tenía una expresión de completa preocupación. Debía ser por la herida de su abdomen.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- afirmó con una sonrisa.

Pero debía de admitirlo, aquello había dolido demasiado ¿Es que acaso ese entrenamiento consistía en matarlo? Al menos eso parecía.

-No debiste protegerme ¡Me hubieras avisado!

-No había tiempo, Keith.

-¡Eso no lo sabes, idiota!

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lance. Keith estaba preocupado por él y eso solo pasaba cada tanto tiempo. La última vez que el chico se preocupó por él había sido hace diez mil años. Toda una vida debía de admitir. Antes de poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas pisadas que venía directo hacía él con bastante velocidad. Si, aquella figura venía por ellos.

-Quítate de encima para que te ayudé con el holograma- insistió Keith.

-No hay tiempo. Dame mi bayard- dijo Lance frunciendo el ceño viendo como aquella sombra venía hacía él.

Keith no replicó y con un suspiro le pasó el bayard que estaba a su costado. Lance la sostuvo con fuerza activándola. Se sentó sobre el abdomen de Keith para tener una mejor visión. Ahora que se daba cuenta, sería difícil enfrentar a aquel holograma estando herido y débil, pero esa era su única oportunidad. Aquella sombra ya se había hecho visible para él. Ahora debía de buscar su punto débil. Solo tenía una oportunidad. No podía fallar. Tenía que ser preciso y buscar su debilidad. Sosteniendo el arma y viendo directo en la mira se concentró en la figura. Esta corría a toda velocidad. Por suerte su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver mejor la armadura de la figura. Keith tenía razón, la armadura era como la de los galras. Analizó todas las partes de la armadura con rapidez. La figura ya estaba cerca de él dispuesto a atravesarle con aquella espada. Debía de pensar.

Parecía como si aquella armadura no tuviera un punto ciego, pero Lance se había dado cuenta de algo hasta ese momento. El holograma giraba bastante bien la cabeza, no parecía tener impedimentos para hacerlo y hasta donde él sabía, cuando alguien poseía una armadura hasta el cuello sus movimientos se veían más limitados de la cabeza. Entonces ese era el truco. El cuello no poseía ninguna protección. Ese era el punto débil.

-¡Tienes que disparar!- le gritó Keith.

Era cierto. La figura ya estaba a un metro de ellos. Lance suspiro levemente y se concentró en la mira. Apuntó hacía el cuello lo mejor posible. Aguantó la respiración y dejó de parpadear en aquel momento. Y con una sonrisa llena de victoria apretó el gatillo.

El holograma se detuvo abruptamente a medio metro de ellos. Sus movimientos se hicieron torpes como si su cuerpo se llenara de múltiples tics. Entonces en el momento en que cayó de rodillas el holograma se dispersó como si fuera polvo. Habían ganado.

 **{}**

-¡Lance! Lo hicimos- dijo Keith con una sonrisa amplia- Buen tiro amigo.

-Te dije que yo era el mejor en esto- dijo Lance con una sonrisa petulante dejando a un lado su bayard.

-Bueno, ahora puedes quitarte de encima mío para que te revisé Coran.

-Opino que nos quedemos un rato así- propuso Lance con una sonrisa pícara.

Era verdad. No se había dado cuenta que estaba a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Keith mientras este se mantenía inmóvil. Debía de admitir que era una posición bastante comprometedora que le causó vergüenza. Tanto el rostro de Keith como el de él se había tornado de un tono rojizo a diferencia que Keith tenía el ceño fruncido. Por una extraña razón, Lance se sintió enternecido por la reacción de su rival. Espera ¿En serio había pensado eso? Vale, tal vez la herida si lo había afectado bastante.

-Solo quítate- repitió Keith enfadado pero manteniendo aquel sonrojo.

-Oh vamos, esto es divertido.

-No lo es.

-Déjame descansar un momento y entonces me muevo ¿sí?

Lance sin previo aviso se recostó sobre Keith ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro del chico. Quizá en otra ocasión se hubiera sentido avergonzado de hacer aquello, pero en aquel momento estaba tan cansado para siquiera moverse. Lance sintió como el cuerpo de Keith se tensaba con aquel acto pero en vez de apartarlo el chico solo lo rodeó con sus brazos formando un cálido abrazo. Lance sonrió un poco y se dejó llevar completamente rendido. Debía de admitir que se sentía seguro en los brazos de Keith. Entonces sin decir nada más, se acurrucó en la calidez de ese abrazó. Ambos chicos apoyándose con acciones porque para ellos las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Bueno, al parecer ellos todavía no perdían el toque durante combate.

 **{}**

Ahora estaban de camino a la base oficial de los galras. Lance recuerda que después del entrenamiento todos aparecieron corriendo hacía ellos completamente asustados. Allura mencionó que habían tratado de parar la simulación pero que el sistema no les permitía finalizar hasta acabar el entrenamiento. Les habían dicho que aquello no había estado planeado y no pensaban que de verdad les fuera a provocar daño. Entonces tanto Allura como Shiro acordaron no utilizar aquel sistema hasta haberle hecho un par de modificaciones. Además que todos ellos quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban, pero ambos insistieron que fue porque Lance trató de proteger a Keith. Al parecer ninguno estuvo convencido de ello y solo les dedicaron una sonrisa pícara a ambos. Allura y Coran acompañaron tanto a Lance como a Keith a las capsulas criogenicas. Aunque Lance no quisiera le dijeron que sería mejor que entrara a una capsula para reponerse, en especial porque él había sido el más afectado. Lance debía de admitir que estaba de acuerdo, pero su miedo era tan grande que de solo pensar en entrar en la capsula sentía claustrofobia. Al final, Shiro lo había convencido de entrar y es que Shiro era tan bueno con las palabras que consiguió sentirse seguro. Entonces obedeció todavía poco convencido. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la capsula tuvo un par de pesadillas, todas relacionadas a quedarse atrapado en la capsula otros diez mil años o a estar golpeando aquel cristal sin respuesta alguna. Cuando despertó se sintió mejor al ver a todos ahí esperándolo a regresar, además que sintió mayor alivio cuando vio a Keith en muy buen estado.

Tanto Shiro como Coran le dijeron que la asistente de Rod había llegado el día del incidente con el simulador, por lo tanto atrasaron el viaje hasta que Lance despertara. Lance se sentía eufórico al saber que al momento de despertar irían a una misión y así no tendría que quedarse reposando. Esto era un alivio para su mente. Y ahora ahí estaba él. Con su armadura ya arreglada de camino al Imperio Galra. Solo que esta vez no iba con miedo, sino que estaba esperanzado de ver aquel chico el cual crió con sus amigos.

-Él estará ahí Lance- le dijo Shiro con una sonrisa cargada de apoyo.

-Eso espero Shiro- dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba preocupación.

Y era el momento. Finalmente tendrían las respuestas que les faltaban o al menos eso esperaba. Lance suspiró y se recargó en su sillón. Como siempre su mente gritó **"¡Nada está bien!"** Tal parecía que su consciencia no se callaba ni si quiera cuando apenas despertaba. Y eso solo le preocupó más.

 _ **{~~}**_

 **Para empezar me disculpo con ustedes por tardar en actualizar :,v pero esto se debe a que es temporada de lluvias y pues es común que se vaya la luz, entonces por la experiencia de haber perdido otros trabajos por problemas de la luz espere ha escribir los días que hubiera buen tiempo, por lo tanto me atrasé demasiado. Por eso, para compensarles escribí más de lo planeado.**

 **También quiero comentarles que esta historia la pueden encontrar igual en wattpad con el mismo título y con mi mismo nombre de perfil.**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo. No olviden dejar review para saber lo que opinan. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro capítulo :D.**


	5. 5- Acontecer

**Capítulo 5- Acontecer**

 _El recuerdo es vecino del remordimiento._

 _Victor Hugo_

Este era un momento de tensión para él. Finalmente habían llegado a uno de los cruceros Galra el cual se suponía que era el principal y donde encontrarían al emperador. Kiera, la asistente de Rod había llegado con ellos ese día como estaba acordado. Aquella mujer con apariencia parecida a Rod pero mucho más pequeña les proporcionó las coordenadas necesarias, además que insistió en acompañarlos por cualquier situación que se planteara. Entonces así fue como llegaron después de pasar por uno de los agujeros de gusano creados por Allura. Lance veía con bastante sorpresa aquella flota principal Galra que había visto en múltiples ocasiones en el pasado, era igual a como él lo recordaba, tan grande e intimidante. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado en esa nave tan familiar. Una oleada de nostalgia lo invadió devolviéndole todos aquellos momentos que había pasado en ese lugar mientras luchaba con robots y soldados Galra. Era impresionante el hecho de que aquel lugar quedara intacto después de diez mil años, aunque se aliviaba de saber que no tendría que ver a Zarkon ni a Lotor en ese sitio. Tal como él todos se habían quedado absortos en sus pensamientos mientras veían aquella base con bastante sorpresa.

-Princesa- llamó Coran sacando a todos de su ensoñación- Kiera ya hizo el contacto con los generales para pedir permiso de alojar el castillo y ya desplegué el puente para el descenso.

-Gracias Coran y Kiera- agradeció Allura con una sonrisa hacía aquellas personas.

-Debemos planear que decir ¿no es así chicos?- preguntó Hunk un poco nervioso.

-Hunk tiene razón. No podemos solo llegar sin tener idea de que decir - dijo Pidge.

-Escuchen, tengo una idea- dijo Lance con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos- Yo digo que toquemos la puerta y digamos que es una pizza- dicho esto fingió tocar una puerta imaginaria.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Allura confundida enarcando una ceja.

-Por favor, dime que no lo sacaste de una de tus imágenes con frases tontas de internet- Keith frunció el ceño llevándose una mano a la frente con irritación.

-Se les dice memes, Keith. Memes- remarcó Lance cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Se lo que son! Es solo que no me importa-bufó.

-Eso es porque eres un emo amargado amigo mío- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- lo encaró enfadado.

-Sí, tengo un problema ¿y tú? ¿Tienes algún problema con que tenga algún problema con tu amargura?- Lance también lo encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no tiene sentido- Keith dio un paso hacia él.

-Tu cara no tiene sentido.

-¡Eso tampoco tiene sentido!

-Chicos, dejen de pelear. Debemos concentrarnos, esto es un asunto importante- Shiro los separó antes de que su pelea llegara a más.

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos a regañadientes mientras desviaban la mirada.

-Además, los memes debieron haber pasado de moda hace diez mil años Lance- dijo Pidge con un tono burlón.

-¡Los memes nunca pasan de moda!- contraataco enfadado.

Pidge soltó una risa y se colocó su casco.

Lance sabía que era momento de resolver un par de dudas que tenían y él solo podía sentirse nervioso. Soltó un suspiro mientras se colocaba el casco y se acercó a sus demás compañeros que ya se dirigían a la entrada el castillo. Para su propia sorpresa la voz de su consciencia se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, lo cual debía de admitir que era un gran alivio para él. Gran parte de él estaba en un estado de euforia no pudiendo reprimir que una sonrisa surcara su rostro formando unos notables hoyuelos. Era más que obvio que se sentía mucho más animado que días anteriores, todo esto se debía a que una sensación de esperanza lo había albergado. Confiaba en que Vrakssuz estaría ahí. No tenía idea de cómo pero él se mantenía esperanzado de ver a aquel niño en el trono que una vez le perteneció a Zarkon y Lotor. Además que habló un poco con Keith sobre el asunto ya que lo había visto preocupado. Ambos acordaron que pasara lo que pasara no se dejarían absorber por la situación en aquel momento y trató de animar a Keith con las esperanzas que él mismo tenía, aunque se preocupaba de que solo fueran falsas esperanzas. Vale, no debía de pensar aquello, mucho menos cuando ya tendrían que afrontar lo que tanto temían. Se sentía más esperanzado pero a pesar de ello no podía eliminar la sensación de miedo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaban bajando del castillo directo hacía la entrada de la flota Galra. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil transportarse con los leones, pero dado lo que Rod les había contado tanto Allura como Shiro decidieron mantener a Voltron como un secreto. Lance había estado de acuerdo así como todo el equipo. Llegaron a la entrada donde se encontraban dos guardias custodiando la puerta, pero en vez de que alguno de ellos dijera algo para poder pasar fue Kiera la que dio un paso al frente y habló con ellos. Con un asentimiento los guardias les abrieron las puertas permitiéndoles pasar. Tal vez había sido idea de Lance pero él había sentido las miradas tan profundas que les habían dedicado aquellos guardias Galra. Otro guardia comenzó a guiarlos por unos pasillos grandes mientras Kiera hablaba con él sobre su misión ahí.

-¿Crees que ellos sepan quiénes somos?- le susurro Hunk en el oído.

-¿Lo dices por qué se nos quedaron viendo?- preguntó Lance también susurrando.

-Si ¿Te diste cuenta?

-Eran demasiado obvios. Casi pude sentir como nos atravesaban con la mirada- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Solo espero que esas miradas no sean de odio- dijo Hunk poco convencido.

-O es que se trataba de chicas Galra que se dejaron llevar por nuestros encantos. En ese caso estoy muy halagado- una sonrisa petulante se hizo presente mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo- Se los dije. A las chicas les gustan los chicos mayores.

-¿Pueden callarse un momento?

Prestaron atención a Keith el cual se había dado la vuelta hacía ellos mientras les dedicaba un ceño fruncido junto una mirada que los sermoneaba. Como siempre Keith mantenía su posición de liderazgo. Después de aquella vez que tuvo que ser el líder del equipo, Keith había adoptado un carácter más firme, además que muchas veces mantenía una mirada en ellos para que no cometieran una tontería. Lance a veces se irritaba un poco por su actitud tan aburrida.

-Vamos, relájate un poco- le propuso Lance.

-Lo haría si no murmuraran tanto- repuso.

-Solo nos divertíamos un poco- dijo Hunk encogiéndose de hombros.

-Algo que tú no haces al parecer- dijo Lance con una sonrisa burlona señalando a Keith.

-No tengo tiempo para ello.

-Te estas preocupando por nada ¿es por lo de Vrakssuz?- la sonrisa de Lance se apagó

Pero en aquel momento Keith apartó su vista de ellos y continúo caminando con la vista al frente. Lance y Hunk se dedicaron unas miradas llenas de preocupación. Lance le indicó al chico que iría a hablar con el azabache y Hunk solo asintió con una sonrisa. Acelerando un poco más sus pisadas quedó justo al lado de Keith, al parecer este mantenía un ceño fruncido mientras no apartaba su vista del frente.

-Oye, entiendo tu preocupación por ese niño Keith.

-¿Enserio lo haces? No lo creo- dijo escupiendo esas palabras con veneno.

Y Lance debía de admitir que esas palabras lo hirieron en gran parte, pero aun así no se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento. Sabía que Keith hablaba sin pensar.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo entiendo tu preocupación y hasta puedo decir que me siento del mismo modo, quiero decir, ese niño lo considero un hermano menor y lo que le suceda me concierne tanto como a ti- dijo Lance manteniendo la firmeza en sus palabras- El punto no es ese. Solo quería decirte que no te preocuparas tanto por todo esto. Vrak estará todavía aquí sano y salvo. Confía en ello, por favor.

En ese momento notó como el rostro pálido de Keith se relajó. Soltó un leve suspiro para así dirigir su atención a Lance. Su expresión estaba cargada de tristeza.

-Lo siento, no quise ser cruel- se disculpó.

-Tranquilo, no me dolió. Al menos no tanto- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada agitando la mano para quitarle importancia a ello.

-Otra vez lo siento- repitió- Quizá tengas razón y solo deba relajarme. Todo lo que está sucediendo me tiene abatido por completo, creo que por ello no he estado de tan buen humor

-Tú jamás estas de buen humor- dijo Lance con un tono burlón y una sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

-Tienes razón- y para su sorpresa, Keith le había sonreído sinceramente.

-Vaya ¿Keith admitiendo que tengo razón? Eso es nuevo- dijo sarcástico.

-No abuses- lo señaló en señal de advertencia.

-¡De acuerdo!- se rindió Lance dejando ambas manos en alto.

Soltando una par de risas más ambos se dispusieron a mantener su atención al frente hasta que Keith sin girarse a verlo dijo:

-Confiaré en que Vrak esté ahí, Lance.

Lance solamente pudo reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro y continuó caminando con todo el grupo. Debía de admitir que se sentía satisfecho al ver a su rival de un mejor humor. Tal vez ellos no siempre tuvieran una buena relación de compañerismo o amistad, pero debía de admitir que ambos eran buenos para reconfortar al otro cuando más lo necesitaban. Sabía que con todo lo sucedido ambos necesitarían apoyo mutuo y aunque a veces les costara hacerlo, al final siempre terminaban levantándose con palabras de ánimo. Lance se sentía de mejor humor y se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido que Keith se sintiera del mismo modo. Al parecer Shiro y él tenían razón. No todo es tan malo como parece.

 **{}**

Tenía que admitir que esa habitación era bastante tétrica en todos los sentidos. Desde que él y los demás habían entrado había conseguido sentirse nervioso. Uno de los guardias y Kiera la asistente de Rod los había llevado a lo que parecía la sala del trono. Bueno, esto era bastante obvio ya que casi todo estaba vacío a excepción del trono enorme que estaba al frente, además que parecía que alguien estaba sentado en este pero dada la iluminación su apariencia no era reconocible. Lance se sentía tanto nervioso como ansioso. Recordaba ese lugar a la perfección, aquel había sido el sitio donde se despidieron de los Galra y de Vrakssuz. De tan solo pensarlo una sonrisa nostálgica se plantó en su rostro. Aquel sitio lo dejaba impresionado y no por su arquitectura o elegancia, sino porque esa habitación se mantenía intacta como hacía diez mil años. Era como si nuevamente estuvieran ahí para hacer el tratado de paz con los Galra. Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Puede ser que el tiempo jamás haya pasado pensó por un momento, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó por completo de su mente al recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que despertaron de las capsulas. Todo eso era real. Enserio que a veces le costaba si quiera creerlo, sin embargo, ahí estaban todos ellos viviendo las consecuencias del tiempo ¡Basta! Debía de eliminar esos pensamientos tan pesimistas. Él no podía permitirse pensar en ello. Tenía que concentrarse en buscar soluciones y este no era el momento para sollozar ante todas sus dolencias. No, él tenía que mantenerse firme, sabía que hundirse en la desesperación no le sería de ayuda ni a él ni a los demás.

Después de que el guardia Galra se acercara a la persona que se encontraba en el trono, todos ellos habían decidido quitarse los cascos dado que el oxígeno estaba regulado ahí dentro. Al parecer había pasado una eternidad desde que habían llegado y aun así el guardia todavía seguía hablando con aquella persona. Siendo sinceros todos ellos estaban tanto desesperados como nerviosos. Lance con una mano en la cadera y con su casco bajo el brazo daba múltiples golpecitos al suelo de metal con la punta de su pie. Era más que obvio que estaba cansado de esperar.

-Vrepit sa- dijo aquel guardia mientras se llevaba el puño al pecho enseñando así el saludo característico de los Galra.

Inmediatamente el guardia se acercó a ellos. Al parecer algo había sucedido ya que los otros dos guardias que se posicionaban al lado del trono se habían retirado de inmediato de la habitación. El guardia que los llevó ahí se posicionó frente a Shiro.

-El emperador ha aceptado hablar con ustedes paladines- dijo.

-¿Y por qué todos ustedes se están yendo?- preguntó Shiro con curiosidad.

-Nuestro señor quiere hablar a solas con ustedes- dicho eso los esquivó y con pasos rápidos se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta con un sonoro deslizar.

-Eso fue raro- admitió Hunk poco convencido.

-Les dije que hiciéramos lo de la pizza- reclamó Lance.

-Paladines, no es momento...

Pero Allura fue interrumpida por el sonido de una persona poniéndose de pie. Todos ellos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse al emperador el cual se había levantado de su trono. Este a pesar de ello todavía no era visible su apariencia dado que la iluminación no era nada favorable, además que este se mantenía lejos de ellos. Lance sabía que este era el momento de resolver tantos sus dudas como preocupaciones.

-Escuché que los paladines de Voltron quieren hablar conmigo- dijo aquella persona haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Su voz era profunda pero esta mantenía un tono joven y cargado de diversión- Me sorprende dado el hecho de que los paladines desaparecieron hace diez mil años. Hasta donde sé los humanos no soportaban más de cien años ¿Acaso esta no es una especie de farsa? Porque para ser sincero esto me suena a una mentira.

-Disculpe emperador pero debo aclararle que estos son los verdaderos paladines de Voltron- habló Kiera.

-Oh Kiera, eres tú la asistente de Rod ¿no es así? Me sorprende sean ustedes las que crean terrible mentira- dijo con un tono burlón- Puede que este sea un plan para dejarme mal como siempre.

-Su majestad Rod no tiene esas intenciones- el tono de Kiera mostraba notable irritación- No esta vez.

-Entonces ¿por qué mentir?

-Señor, tiene que entender que estos son los paladines y no una mentira- insistió Kiera- Mi reina deseaba hacérselo saber dado que es un asunto de suma importancia. Los paladines insistieron en tener una audiencia con usted y...

-Les pido de la manera más amable que se retiren en este momento. A menos que vengan con noticias sobre una audiencia para hablar de tratados de paz no admitiré que traigan historias falsas.

El emperador se doy la vuelta dándoles la espalda dispuesto a retirarse directo hacía su trono. En aquel momento Shiro dio un par de pasos adelante dejándolos a todos ellos tras.

-Emperador, sabemos que es difícil de creer pero debe de creernos cuando le decimos que somos los paladines de Voltron- soltó Shiro alzando la voz- Sé que no suena para nada real pero por favor, denos aunque sea un momento para poder demostrarle la verdad y para que podamos hablar sobre ello.

-¿Qué?- se giró un poco mostrando su confusión.

Lance sabía que tenían que decir algo. Necesitaban convencer a aquel emperador sobre la verdad. Querían respuestas las cuales solo el emperador de los Galra podría darles. Lance no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Con determinación se acercó al lado de Shiro decidido a hablar.

-Señor, necesitamos respuestas así como usted necesita una explicación sobre esto. Es complicado creer que somos los paladines y lo entiendo porque hasta para nosotros mismos es difícil tragarnos la verdad, pero enserio debe creernos- sonaba ya desesperado pero esto se desmostaba en el modo en que hablaba tan rápido- Sabe, conocimos al emperador Vrakssuz en el pasado y me permito decir que si estuviéramos ahora con él contándole esta rara historia nos creería. Vrak era así, él escuchaba antes de juzgar- esa última oración se cargó de tantos sentimientos llenos de tristeza.

-Denos la oportunidad de aclarar todo esto- dijo Keith finalmente.

Pensaron que sus palabras no harían efecto en lo absoluto, pero en aquel momento el emperador se dio la vuelta prestando su atención hacía ellos.

-¿Shiro?- sonaba sorprendido- ¿Lance? ¿Keith?- su voz se cargó de un tono de completa sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lance con confusión.

Tal como si Pidge comprendiera la situación se acercó hacía ellos con un rastro de notable alivio.

-¿Eres tú Vrak?- preguntó mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos mostraron su sorpresa, en especial Lance el cual se quedó boquiabierto. Aquella persona que llamaban emperador caminó directamente hacía todos ellos con cautela. Entonces Lance comprendió la sorpresa de todo el equipo. La iluminación finalmente alcanzó al emperador de los Galra y fue así como descubrió la persona oculta entre las sombras. "Vrakssuz" susurró Lance todavía poco convencido de lo que sucedía. No podía creer que aquel chico que dejó atrás hace diez mil años siguiera todavía ahí, quizá se veía mayor que ellos pero aun así podía reconocer a la perfección su rostro. Aquel chico de piel morada como peluda se posicionó frente a ellos, tal como Lance recordaba mantenía los rasgos clásicos de los Galras, entre ellos las orejas felinas, los ojos amarillos carentes de un iris o una pupila los cuales se cargaban de nostalgia. El cabello de aquel chico era una especie de negro azulado el cual mantenía el corte por el cual lo conocieron, aunque debía de admitir que ahora tenía más parecido a Keith por la greña que se había dejado. Era obvio que era Vrak, todo era igual a excepción de su armadura de combate y los años que ya eran notorios en su rostro. Lance supuso que su apariencia estaría tocando los treinta años.

-¿Lance? ¿Hermano mayor?- preguntó Vrak incrédulo.

Le hubiera gustado responder pero sentía como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta por el nudo que se había formado en esta. Quería hablar. Quería expresar su alivio. Pero la sensación de ardor en su pecho se lo impidió.

-¿Keef?- dijo dirigiendo su atención a Keith.

Lance se dio la vuelta hacía Keith. La sorpresa le invadió al notar que el chico tenía una expresión que rara la vez era vista en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de sorpresa y estos se notaban llorosos. Los labios de Keith temblaban en busca de palabras que no podían ser formuladas, además que dado la inestabilidad de sus emociones la piel del chico comenzó a adoptar un tono morado, era obvio que estaba adoptando su forma Galra. Lance sabía lo afectado emocionalmente que estaba su compañero.

-Estas vivo- consiguió decir Lance finalmente.

Él no podía ver su propio rostro pero si pudiera hacerlo sabría que este mostraba su conmoción. Sentía que iba a explotar ante tantas sensaciones.

-Ustedes están vivos. Pensé que jamás sabría de ustedes- el emperador tenía una sonrisa llena de dolor.

-Ya no eres un niño- Keith soltó sin apartar la vista del emperador.

-Deje de serlo hace diez mil años- dijo con una risa- Pero ustedes siguen iguales ¿cómo es posible?

Se acercó a Keith y Lance mientras posicionaba ambas manos en los hombros de los chicos. Lance sentía que en ese momento podría sollozar, quería hacerlo pero era como si las lágrimas le faltaran en ese momento. Un nudo en la garganta lo aprisionaba por completo. Tal como si Vrakssuz comprendiera sus emociones rodeo sus brazos alrededor de ambos proporcionándoles un fuerte abrazo. Quizá él era mucho más alto que ellos aunque eso no importaba ya que aquel abrazo seguía siendo cálido. Ese contacto se cargaba de dolor, de alivio y de cariño. Tanto Keith como él se aferraron a ese contacto. Entonces Lance no lo soportó más ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras resbalaban por sus mejillas. Comenzó a liberar todas las preocupaciones que tenía en esas lágrimas llenas de alivio.

Sin apartarse de la calidez de ese contacto pensó "Puede que tenga razón y no todo está perdido". Con el brazo que tenía desocupado rodeó a Keith en un abrazo el cual el chico le devolvió.

 **{}**

Todavía podía recordar la calidez del abrazo que tuvo con Keith y Vrak. Es más, aun podía decir que sentía la euforia en su pecho, era una sensación tanto de alivio como de esperanza. Le era difícil creer que aquel chico de catorce de años que crió junto sus compañeros siguiera vivo después de diez mil años. Bien, debía de decir que en serio era bastante raro, aunque no quiso preguntar por ello ya que no lo consideró el mejor momento para ello. Ahora simplemente quería fundirse en los recuerdos de un pasado tan lejano e inalcanzable. Una sonrisa de los labios de Lance brotó cuando recordó que después del momento tan nostálgico, Vrak había decidido abrazar tanto a Allura como Shiro repitiendo las mismas palabras varias veces _"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"_ y es que aquel niño consideraba a ambos sus padres, en especial porque ellos fueron la figura paterna que instruyeron a Vrak durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Vrakssuz también abrazó a Pidge y Hunk, este último rompió en llanto y estrujo al emperador entre sus brazos con su clásico aire paternal. Era notorio que Hunk había extrañado ver a aquel chico. Ya por ultimo pasó a abrazar a Coran mientras lo llamaba abuelo Coran a lo que este respondió diciendo "¡Yo no soy ningún abuelo! Sigo siendo joven muchacho", ante ese comentario todos explotaron en carcajadas. Lance debía de admitir que esa escena le traía recuerdos de cuando estaban en el castillo tomando un descanso antes de enfrentar a Zarkon o a Lotor. Recordaba esos momentos con añoranza. Momentos que le devolvieron la cordura en ese tiempo, aquellos recuerdos fueron los que delimitaron su estabilidad emocional y los que lo levantaron para ser más fuerte. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a mejorar en el pasado él había madurado y comprendido que estando junto a sus amigos nada podría salir. Sabía que sus compañeros siempre lo apoyarían. Él se sentía tan agradecido de tenerlos. Pero desde todo lo que había sucedido él perdió su norte por completo y lo detestaba tanto. Detestaba no poder controlar sus emociones.

-Es increíble tenerlos aquí. Parece tan irreal- dijo Vrak tomando asiento en la silla principal. Una sonrisa tan eufórica surcaba los labios del emperador.

Al final Vrak decidió que deberían hablar en otra habitación con mayor calma, así que ahí estaban ellos tomando lugar frente a la enorme mesa que ocupaba toda la habitación. Vrak tomó el lugar donde ellos pudieran verlo y cada uno tomó su propio asiento. Lance había preferido estar justo al lado del emperador, además que Keith optó por sentarse a su lado y frente a él estaba Shiro. Al parecer después de aquel momento todos se notaban más eufóricos como llenos de alivio. Era tal y como si una parte de su pasado fuera recuperada con la presencia de Vrak.

-Créeme que es igual de irreal para nosotros, amigo- dijo Lance soltando una risa nerviosa- Sigue siendo difícil comprender lo sucedido.

-Es solo que no puedo terminar de digerir el hecho de que ustedes estén vivos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos- Llevo diez mil años buscándolos y repentinamente aparecen en mi puerta diez mil años después. Es simplemente increíble.

-Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso- se disculpó Keith mostrando completo arrepentimiento. Tal vez él era el más dolido de todos por la situación de Vrakssuz.

-No se preocupen, me acostumbré a sentirme frustrado por ello- hizo un ademán sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia a sus palabras- Lo importante es que ustedes hayan vuelto. El universo entero ha estado tan preocupado desde su desaparición.

-¿Todos saben que los paladines desaparecieron?- preguntó Allura.

-Todo el universo lo sabe Allura- dijo el emperador.

-Se siente extraño que no me llames mamá- dijo Allura soltando una risa mientras posaba su mano en la nuca.

-Sería raro decirle en todo momento mamá a una chica que se ve menor que yo ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una risa divertida.

-Es cierto ¿cómo es posible qué todavía sigas vivo?- preguntó Shiro con curiosidad- Hasta donde recuerdo los Galra tampoco vivían tantos años como los humanos.

-Oh bueno, eso es algo complicado- se encogió de hombros con una mueca de incomodidad.

-Por favor, no digas qué haces lo mismo que hacía Zarkon- dijo Pidge señalando al emperador en modo de advertencia.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, pero si prefieres te diré que no lo hago y listo, lo olvidaremos- dijo un poco más burlón.

-Vrak, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que la quintaesencia puede hacer con las personas- señaló Keith con preocupación a la vez que miraba a Vrakssuz de un modo paternal. Era evidente que todos ellos conocían las consecuencias.

-Como pueden ver estoy bien y no he recibido algún efecto secundario. Aunque imagino que quieren saber la razón por la cual recurrí a la quintaesencia. Miren, hagamos un trato. Ustedes primero me hablan sobre este casos y después yo les explico todo esto- ofreció extendiendo su mano hacía Lance.

-Justo por eso hemos venido. Queremos saber qué sucedió en nuestra ausencia- dijo Lance.

-Entonces es un trato- dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-Solo no me vayas a estafar ¿de acuerdo? O Keith te castigará por eso- Lance soltó burlonamente mientras desvía su mirada hacía Keith que estaba detrás de él- ¿No es así, amigo?- le preguntó a Keith con una amplia sonrisa cargada de complicidad.

-Lo que tú digas- refunfuñó Keith cruzándose de brazos a la vez que desviaba su mirada de Lance manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya ves?- cuestión Lance con una sonrisa petulante hacía Vrak mientras dejaba a un lado su atención de Keith.

-No pueden castigarme tengo diez mil catorce años ¡Soy un adulto!- replicó Vrak de un modo infantil manteniendo una mueca que expresaba inconformidad.

-Mientras nosotros estemos aquí sigues siendo un niño- soltó una broma más.

Y Lance manteniendo su buen humor como sonrisa estrechó su mano con la de Vrak y ambas se acudieron en un modo amistoso. Tal como lo recordaba aquel chico seguía negociando en cada oportunidad que tenía. Lance reprimió una risa ante ese recuerdo y ante la actitud tan infantil que adoptaba el emperador. Por un instante sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad. Eso lo solo conseguía se su corazón se encogiera junto a la sensación de impotencia que retumbaba en su mente.

Fue Shiro el que comenzó a contar toda la historia de cómo es que despertaron de las cápsulas de hibernación. Relató desde el inicio explicando lo sucedido después de despertar y agregando la información dicha por Rod. Lance quería prestar a lo dicho por el paladín negro, sin embargo él ya sabía la historia de pies a cabeza. Habían pasado tantas veces que se repetían la misma historia en busca de una pista que se les haya escapado antes, pero a pesar de ellos jamás llegaban a algo concreto. Por su parte ahora conocían la historia a la perfección, así que Lance ya no estaba interesado en repetirse los recuerdos cada vez que era necesario. Él estaba tan cansado de volver a lo mismo y al final no conseguir nada que les pudiera ser de utilidad. Esto era frustrante hasta cierto punto, aunque Lance ya se había acostumbrado a no tener la información que tanto necesitaba.

Lance mantuvo sus pensamientos ocupados mientras veía a todos sus compañeros y a Vrakssuz. Vaya, enserio que todavía no podía terminar de creer que ese adulto frente a ellos fuera aquel niño de catorce años que una vez crió junto a sus amigos. Puede ser que en otras circunstancias él se hubiera sentido tan orgulloso de ese chico, sin embargo, ahora solo podía sentirse deprimido al saber que jamás se pudo permitir verlo crecer. Aun así una parte de Lance se sentía tan aliviada de saber que una persona tan importante de su pasado siguiera todavía ahí y sabía a la perfección que este era un pensamiento que también cruzaba por la mente de Keith. Casi como si Lance recordara algo guió su mirada hacía el paladín rojo que seguía a su lado. Al parecer Keith seguía tan absorto a la historia que repetía Shiro que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que el moreno tenía su mirada pegada a él. Lance le costaba admitirlo pero múltiples veces lo pensaba cuando veía al chico. Enserio que estaba agradeció de que Keith estuviera ahí junto a ellos diez mil años después. Él muchas veces se planteaba que era un pensamiento tan egoísta, pero aun así no podía negar que estando ahí su rival pasando por lo mismo que ellos sentía que las cosas no estaban perdidas. Si él hubiera despertado diez mil años después sin Keith a su lado no sabría lo que sería en su vida actualmente. Una vida sin poder fastidiar a su rival. Toda una vida en la cual jamás podría ver el rostro pálido de Keith. Esa pequeña parte de Lance que no quería admitir se sentía tan agradecido de saber que no tendría que pasar todo esto sin su rival y compañero.

Una sonrisa enternecida salió de los labios del moreno mientras veía al paladín rojo. Keith se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su mirada. Enarcó la ceja con confusión al ver la sonrisa de Lance y con un simple murmullo le preguntó _"¿Por qué sonríes?"_ Pero Lance inconscientemente respondió _"Porque tú estás aquí_ ". Tal vez no debió haber dicho eso. Si ¡No debió de haber dicho eso! Y se arrepintió cuando notó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Keith acompañado de una mueca de confusión. Lance rápidamente apartó su rostro para que su vergüenza no fuera tan obvia. El sonrojo del chico consiguió que su propio rostro se tornara de un leve rubor y que una sensación de dolor se alojara en su estómago. Lance se maldijo a si mismo por aquellos pensamientos tan estúpidos y por las palabras tan tontas que dijo ¿Qué demonios pensaba diciendo eso?

-A fin de cuentas contactamos con ustedes para poder obtener las respuestas que nos hacen falta- finalizó Shiro mientras finalmente dejaba descansar sus manos en la mesa.

-Déjenme ver si entendí ¿Los domys me ocultaron esta información por diez mil años?- dijo Vrak con un tono cargado de ira y una mirada asesina que iba dirigida a Kiera- Tu reina me ocultó información que me concierne.

-Mi reina hizo lo que era necesario para proteger a los leones y a los paladines de tu especie- se defendió señalando a Vrakssuz de un modo acusador devolviéndole una mirada cargada de irritación.

-No tiene sentido ¿Por qué lastimaría a mi familia?

-Por la misma razón por la cual Zarkon mató a su amigo el rey Alfor.

El rostro del emperador de los Galras expresaba exasperación e ira y tal pareciera que iba a explotar en sus palabras cuando Allura lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su armadura.

-Vamos a calmarnos. No hemos venido a discutir, venimos a dialogar- dijo Allura con un modo tranquilizante a la vez que les dirigía una mirada a Vrakssuz y Kiera.

-Sé que suena mal lo que hizo Rod pero lo hizo para asegurar la seguridad de los leones y para que los rebeldes no los tomaran. Por eso ocultó el secreto hasta que despertáramos- trato Shiro de calmar la situación mientras dirija esas palabras al emperador.

-Miremos el lado positivo de esto, amigo. Ahora estamos bien y estamos hablando contigo- dijo Lance con una sonrisa. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del emperador dándole un leve apretón- Lancey Lance regresó con el pequeño Vrak.

Vrak inclinó su cabeza mientras negaba múltiples veces con la cabeza dejando a la vista una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

-Me haces sentir tan infantil- dijo divertido.

-Eso es porque siegues siendo igual de infantil que siempre-contraataco Lance con un tono burlón.

Y Lance lo agradecía. Agradecía tanto que el viejo Vrakssuz siguiera ahí. Y agradecía mucho más que sus palabras consiguieran que una sonrisa saliera a la luz en el rostro tan serio de Keith.

-De acuerdo. Estoy más calmado- dijo soltando un suspiro pesado a la vez que estiraba sus brazos permitiendo que escucharan el tronar de sus huesos- Como hemos acordado les contaré todo lo que ha sucedido en su ausencia. Es lo justo.

-Al fin- susurro Hunk aliviado dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Haré un recuento de todo lo que ha sucedido en ese tiempo- se llevó una mano al mentón y desvió la mirada para armar la información- Comenzaré desde la fiesta de agradecimiento.

"Después de mi coronación donde quedaba oficialmente como el nuevo emperador de los Galra todos fuimos a la fiesta de agradecimiento en el castillo, que si bien recuerdo se llevó a cabo en el planeta donde encontraron a Allura y Coran. Todo había ido bastante bien en realidad y al final cuando tuvimos que despedirnos ya que era hora de su regreso a la Tierra recuerdo que Lance y Keith me prometieron visitarme cada año cuando fuera el inicio de la primavera en la Tierra. Jamás había escuchado de ella pero desde que Lance me habló sobre las estaciones en su planeta me vi fascinado por lo que ustedes llamaban primavera. Fue así como pase mi primer año como emperador esperando su regreso. Durante este tiempo fue que comencé a firmar los tratados de paz así como las alianzas. Mi primer año liderando fue difícil y pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya era la primavera en la Tierra, sin embargo, me llevé la sorpresa de que ustedes jamás volvieron como prometieron. Al principio pensé que ustedes se habían olvidado tanto de la promesa como de mí..."

El emperador se detuvo en esa última frase mientras su mirada quedaba absorta sobre la mesa tal y como si estuviera recordando las cosas. Una sonrisa llena de dolor y unos ojos tan perdidos eran notorios. Se veía tan dolido al recordar el pasado. Lance solo consiguió sentirse mal por ello. Habían abandonado a Vrak con un promesa vacía y no había modo de recuperar todos esos años perdidos. Las manos de Lance comenzaron a temblar levemente por la ira e impotencia. Ni si quiera pudo disfrutar ver crecer a su hermanito adoptivo. Ni si quiera pudo disfrutar de su familia en la Tierra. Un sentimiento de vació acompañado de ira se plantó en su pecho consiguiendo que sus latidos aumentaran.

"...Por un tiempo me sentí mal. No entendía el por qué me abandonaron. Sin embargo fue Matt el que contacto conmigo. Sé que recuerdan que él regresó antes a la Tierra para dar las noticias de su regreso y tal vez ya no esperaba escuchar nada de ese chico hasta que me contactó. Ahí fue cuando recibí la noticia de que ninguno de ustedes había regresado a la Tierra desde hace un año y no había ningún rastro de su paradero. Entonces comenzamos con la búsqueda por todo el Universo. La noticia se esparció por cada rincón del Universo y muchos de sus amigos y especies se dispusieron a ayudar a buscarlo. De ahí es que comencé a instruir a los soldados Galra con una única misión, encontrarlos. Dado que no todas las especies creían en nosotros y en mi liderazgo por ser tan joven comenzamos a mandar a algunos soldados a patrullar el Universo en busca de anomalías o para ayudar a toda la gente que necesitaba de nosotros. Ya que Voltron no estaba nosotros éramos los que teníamos que defender a la gente. Desde entonces los Galras nos volvimos una especie protectora del Universo, sin embargo, a pesar de ello y de nuestros esfuerzos no había ninguna pista de su paradero y yo estaba comenzando a crecer como a envejecer. No podía permitírmelo hasta que supiera lo que les había sucedido, es por ello que recurrí a la quintaesencia. Use dosis más leves que las de Zarkon recurriendo a ellas cada cien deca-phoebs. Tal vez dejaría de hacer esto el día que encontrara a una mujer con la cual tener un heredero, pero dado todo este problema jamás me moleste en buscar a una chica."

Y se sintió peor sabiendo que por su causa Vrakssuz jamás pudo tener una vida tranquila o siquiera una familia. Vrak no tenía alguien a quien amar. Él había desperdiciado su vida buscándolos. Lance se deslizó sobre el respaldo de su asiento dejándose llevar por su propia culpa. De algún modo sentía que había arruinado la vida de ese niño.

"Hace cuatro mil años había dejado de tener esperanzas e iba a renunciar en saber la verdad hasta que aparecieron los Loceraks y nos trajeron más problemas. Entonces la época de guerra comenzó nuevamente con una especie mucho más poderosa que los Galra. Una especie que mata todo a su paso."

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Pidge sobresaltada apegándose al frente de la silla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con la guerra, Vrak?- preguntó Shiro con el ceño fruncido.

-Un momento ¿Ustedes no sabían que estamos en guerra?- el emperador abrió sus ojos de par en par con completa sorpresa.

-Nunca nadie no los mencionó- dijo Allura con el ceño fruncido y con un tono cargado de preocupación.

-Tu reina tan informativa como siempre- dijo Vrak entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía a Kiera con incredulidad.

-Mi señora Rod no vio oportuno mencionarlo- se defendió Kiera.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron omitirnos algo tan importante?!- Keith explotó en ira. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se puso de pie abruptamente.

-Mi señora Rod no...

-¡Deja de repetirlo! Tenemos claro que Rod no quería mencionarlo- el veneno era notorio en el tono de Keith el cual mantenía el ceño fruncido- Ustedes ocultaron todo esto.

-No lo entienden- dijo Kiera con una tono tranquilo.

-Lo único que puedo entender es que nos ocultaron el hecho de que el Universo está en guerra- Lance también se puso de pie junto a Keith y se cruzó de brazos- Creía haber escuchado que Rod ya no tenía más información.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nuestro esfuerzo no sirvió de nada?- dijo Hunk con un quejido mientras dejaba caer su rostro sobre la mesa.

-Deben entender que mi Reina tenía sus razones.

Aunque Lance le costara creerlo se sentía igual de furioso que Keith el cual ante su inestabilidad emocional había adoptado su forma Galra dejando a la vista sus colmillos dado que apretaba los dientes antes la ira.

-Imagino que tu reina tampoco les dijo que los Loceracks se alimentan de otros seres vivos ¿no es así?- Vrakssuz tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora hacía Kiera.

-¿Qué se alimentan de qué?- pregunto Coran sorprendido.

El emperador soltó un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a rebuscar del único bolsillo que había en su armadura. De esta sacó una especie de cubo. Lo colocó sobre la mesa haciendo que un holograma se abriera. Frente a ellos apareció el holograma de un monstruo. Era un ser humanoide que se veía enorme, Lance le calculaba de dos a tres metros. Su piel era tan pálida como le papel y esta dejaba a la vista varias venas verdes y azules por todo su cuerpo el cual tenía apariencia babosa. El moreno se sintió intimidado cuando notó los músculos marcados de la bestia los cuales eran tan enormes que parecía que su piel se podría desquebrajar. La cabeza de ese ser era ligeramente más alargada que la de los humanos, sin embargo, lo que provocó que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo entero de Lance fue que esa bestia no tenía ojos, solo poseía dos fosas nasales en el centro de su rostro y una boca enorme de la cual dejaba a la vista cientos de dientes puntiagudos como las de una piraña. De la boca brotaba una especie de baba verde y se relamía los dientes con una lengua de tono negro que casi parecía una serpiente que cobrara vida. Lance se congeló al ver aquella bestia tan amorfa e imponente. Un único pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Ese ser era escalofriante y fácilmente podría ser el causante de sus pesadillas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lance con su voz temblorosa y señalo la imagen con el mismo temblor que cubrió el movimiento de su mano.

-Es un Locerack. La especie plaga del Universo. Esta especie se alimentaba de todos los seres vivos de su planeta, en especial de los animales ya que su alimento preferido son los seres con un cuerpo físico y móvil. Los Loceracks al acabar con toda la comida de su planeta comenzaron a conquistar otros lugares del universo con el único objetivo de comer a todas las especies que habitan en un planeta y así poder recuperar energías. Una vez que arrasan con el planeta lo destruyen. Al principio creíamos que eran seres primitivos pero entonces descubrimos que era una especia tanto inteligente como más avanzada que nosotros. Ellos son más poderosos que los Galra, más letales que cualquier especie, son demasiado peligrosos pero sobretodo...Ellos son casi invencibles.

Entonces Lance en ese momento comprendió lo que era el verdadero miedo. Aquel miedo que podía calarte de los huesos y su consciencia se lo recordó haciendo acto de presencia mientras decía: **"Te lo dije. Nada está bien ¡Todo está mal!".** Tenía razón. Esto era una pesadilla.

{}

-¡Paladines, por favor! ¡Tenemos que hablar sobre esto!- gritaba Kiera detrás de ellos en un intentó de alcanzarlos.

Ante lo dicho por Vrakssuz le había dicho que se tendrían que retirar para pensar un poco en lo que había dicho. Se despidieron efusivamente de aquel chico, pero cuando salieron de la habitación todos salieron completamente enfadados y afectados. Lance por su parte sentía que una parte de él entraba en pánico. Aquello que vieron en esa sala era algo sobrehumano. En su vida había visto algo así, ni lo hubiera podido imaginar en sus peores pesadillas. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tener miedo que cuando lo invadió se congeló al instante.

-¡Paladines!- repitió Kiera.

Keith se detuvo abruptamente. El paladín rojo estaba estallando de ira. Sus movimientos tan bruscos lo demostraban, además que en su forma Galra se veía más feroz. Lance solo pudo pensar que parecía un gato rabioso y enojado. Él se detuvo junto con Keith en el momento en que este se dio la vuelta hacía la asistente de Rod.

-¡Deja esta farsa!- le gritó a Kiera.

-Paladín rojo, debe de comprender a mi reina.

-¡¿Comprender?! Nos ocultaron el hecho de que estamos en guerra. Cada minuto que nos omitieron esa información miles de inocentes murieron en manos de esos tipos ¿y de verdad esperas que comprendamos a tu "reina"?- Keith al gritar estas palabras sus dientes resaltaban más de su boca. Su mirada parecía que pudiera matar a la chica.

-Necesitan escuchar a Rod para entender sus razones- insistió.

-No queremos escuchar nada de Rod, Kiera- habló Lance finalmente. Él hablaba con mayor calma, aunque su ceño fruncido mostraba su enojo- Estamos confiando en ustedes, pero ocultarnos esto es demasiado. Somos paladines de Voltron, nuestro deber es proteger al Universo y sus inocentes, pero en el momento en que nos ocultaron esta información pusieron en riesgo nuestra misión. Sin importar lo que Rod creyera no debieron de permitir la muerte de más gente.

-Ustedes no hubieran podido hacer nada.

-Pero lo intentaríamos. Eso es lo que hace Voltron. Desafiar lo imposible y hacerlo posible- Lance dijo estas palabras con mayor firmeza- Nosotros no somos protegidos. Nosotros protegemos.

Keith iba a decir algo más pero Lance lo detuvo en el momento en que lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de Kiera. No quería discutir más con esa chica. Quería respuestas y comprender el por qué ocultar una guerra. Estaba tan furioso que sentía hervir su sangre y sabía que si hubiera querido hubiera explotado contra Kiera, sin embargo él sabía que no era el momento ni la persona. Si quería confrontar a alguien sería a Rod.

-Lance, estuviste increíble ahí atrás- dijo Keith con una pequeña sonrisa.

-También creo que el Keith Galra le sacó un buen susto a esa chica- le devolvió la sonrisa- Tenía razón, eres muy malo con las chicas.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Tenías que decir eso justo ahora?- le reclamó Keith.

Pero Lance solo lo ignoro soltando un par de risas. El chico no se había dado cuenta pero seguía sosteniendo el brazo de Keith, aunque este tampoco le recriminó nada a Lance. Cuando ambos querían podían ser un buen equipo, tanto en batalla como en discusiones. Tal vez tenían cosas en común sobre ello, pero jamás lo admitirían y mucho menos querían averiguarlo. Después de un rato ambos consiguieron alcanzar a su equipo que ya estaban subiendo al castillo. Tal vez era buen momento de pensar las cosas.

 **{}**

Estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de mando mientras desviaba su atención hacía el espectáculo de estrellas que le ofrecía el Universo. Dado que tenían que regresar a Kiera con Rod estaban sobre el planeta de los domys, aunque dado lo sucedido ninguno de ellos querían encontrarse con su reina. Por ello decidieron que era preferible que solo fueran Shiro, Keith y Allura, Shiro y Keith iban a ir en sus respectivos leones y Allura acompañaría al paladín rojo y Kiera al paladín negro; Kiera había insistido en evitar a Keith después de la discusión que habían tenido por ello prefirió no subirse a su león, pero Lance sabía que más que evitarlo por el conflicto la chica simplemente había agarrado temor hacía el paladín rojo. Así que sin comentar nada más los cuatro se habían ido al planeta de los domys para poder hablar directamente con Rod sobre lo sucedido. Mientras los demás habían preferido encargarse de sus asuntos para poder pensar un poco en lo dicho por Vrakssuz. Lance decidió separarse un momento de sus compañeros para poder pensar con tranquilidad en la sala de mandos.

Lance se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón y soltó un fuerte suspiro. De verdad que había sido un día bastante caótico. Él se había sentido tan animado al ver a Vrak todavía como el emperador de los Galras, sin embargo otro sentimiento lo invadió. La culpa. Se sentía tan culpable de lo que había hecho a la vida de ese chico sin siquiera quererlo. Vrakssuz sacrificó lo que sería una vida pacifica por buscarlos a ellos por todo el Universo terminando así en otra guerra sanguinaria. Lance se maldecía así mismo múltiples veces dejándose sumir en su propia culpa. Era tanta la culpa e impotencia que tenía que se tornó en tristeza, una sensación que solo iba dirigida hacía él. Tal vez él hubiera podido evitar todo eso. Quizá él hubiera podido ver crecer a ese niño que tanto quería, si hubiera hecho mejor las cosas hubiera podido regresar con su familia. Estaba tan dolido por ese pensamiento que su cuerpo solo respondía con temblores y con una sensación de frío que invadía el pecho del chico poniéndole los vellos de punta.

Entonces luego estaba ese otro pensamiento de pánico cada vez que recordaba a los Loceracks. Jamás en su vida vio seres tan siniestros. Lo primero que Lance había pensado era en las historias que le contaba su mamá de niño sobre el Coco que vendría por él si no dormía temprano. Puede ser que en ese entonces el modo en que imaginó al Coco le era terrorífico, pero sabía que esos pensamientos de su infancia no se podían comparar con lo que había visto. Si su madre le hubiera enseñado aquel monstruo diciendo que era el Coco él hubiera dejado de dormir por las noches por el resto de su vida. En el momento en que Vrakssuz les explicó todo sobre esa especie, el miedo que sentía solo pudo acrecentarse. Era injusto. Una especie que se veía terrorífica como letal y que de pasó comía a otras especies. Sí, eso sonaba como el Coco o hasta mucho peor. Lance se miró los vellos del brazo encontrándose con que estos se habían erizado y notó que sus latidos se habían acelerado. Si ver a un Locerack en ese holograma lo ponía así, no quería imaginar lo que sería tener uno de frente.

-¡Lance!

Una voz detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta encontrándonos a Hunk con una sonrisa radiante mientras portaba un delantal y sus clásicos guantes de cocina.

-¿Qué sucede Hunk?- dijo ocultando el temblor en su voz.

-Pidge, Coran y yo decidimos cocinar unos cuantos postres para cuando llegaran los demás, así que pensé que querrías ayudarnos- dijo con un tono lleno de emoción- Sé lo mucho que te gusta cocinar conmigo- trató de persuadirlo con su buen humor.

El paladín azul comprendía algo. Estaba tan agradecido de tener a sus amigos en tan horrible situación.

-Acepto si haces tus clásicas malteadas- dijo Lance con una sonrisa amigable a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-Malteadas y pastel ¿cómo suena eso?

-¡Suena de maravilla!- asintió. Se plantó al lado de Hunk- Aunque creo que debemos de ir antes de que Coran se acabe todo.

-¡Es verdad!- abrió los ojos más ampliamente y se dispuso a salir rápidamente de la habitación a la vez que gritaba- ¡Coran, no toques la mezcla!

Una risa salió de los labios de Lance. Llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón se dispuso a seguir a Hunk con pasos más lentos. Hunk lo conocía a la perfección. Sabía cuando él se sentía mal o miserable y siempre lo sacaba de ese estado distrayendolo con otras cosas. Al final Hunk hacía mejor sus días y él estaba tan agradecido por ello. Él jamás pensó que tendría un amigo tan grandioso como Hunk.

 **{}**

-¡¿Cómo es que conseguiste la leche?¡ Kaltenecker debió haber muerto hace años- exclamó Lance con sorpresa a la vez que revolvía una de las mezclas que Hunk le había dado.

-Coran y yo averiguamos que Kaltenecker se apareo con unas vacas sirenas del planeta. Por ello en la piscina tenemos un par de Kalteneckers con cola de sirena ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?- dijo Hunk con un tono cargado de diversión.

-¡Es leche sin lactosa!- dijo Coran con euforia mientras enseñaba el tarro de leche.

-Keith estará agradecido por eso- dijo Pidge soltando una risa divertida.

-Mejor dicho su estómago estará agradecido- bromeó Lance dándole un leve codazo a Pidge.

-Yo estaré agradecido de que finalmente no ocupará el baño por horas- Hunk devolvió la broma.

Y los cuatro soltaron un par de carcajadas ante las bromas tan estúpidas que decían. La tensión que antes sentía se fue disipando. Más tarde le agradecería a Hunk por ello. Dejando a un lado la mezcla que estaba haciendo cogió lo que parecía ser una manzana de la mesa, esta tenía una mordida.

-¿De dónde sacaste una manzana Hunk?- preguntó curioso analizando la fruta entre sus manos.

-¡No lo muerdas y no lo toques!- le gritó señalando la fruta.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es?!- preguntó asustado soltando la fruta de golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Pica, Lance! ¡Pica como el infierno!- le respondió Pidge- Lo mordí y la sensación de picante no se pasaba con nada.

-Pero se te pasó con la leche de los Kalteneckers Jr- Hunk señaló la leche que Coran seguía sosteniendo con emoción.

-Me lo diste después de diez minutos- bufó Pidge cruzándose de brazos.

-Más tarde que nunca ¿no?- dijo Lance con un tono burlón encogiéndose de hombros.

-Juro que te pondré esa cosa en tu malteada y veamos si sigues diciendo lo mismo- Lance hubiera creído que estaba enfadad sino hubiera sido por la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-¿Y sabías que a veces los meseros escupen en la comida y bebidas de los comensales?- dijo con una sonrisa petulante que iba de oreja a oreja- Lo bueno es que hoy seré el mesero.

\- No te atrevas a tocar mi malteada- dijo Pidge con una mueca de asco.

-Si gustas te puedo escupir en la cara.

-¡Aléjate!- se apartó de Lance de un salto colocándose al lado de Coran.

-Puede que el paladín azul tenga razón. Tal vez la saliva humana puede ser buen condimento- dijo Coran mientras se acariciaba el bigote.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con una mueca de asco e incredulidad.

-Por favor, dime que no lo decías enserio porque enserio que eso es asqueroso- dijo Lance apartando la mezcla de Coran.

-Podemos experimentar como hace Hunk- propuso Coran.

-Hay niveles de experimentación. El nivel más alto es lo asqueroso y lo rebasaste, Coran- dijo Hunk.

-¡Solo era una idea!

Todos soltaron un par de carcajadas ante lo cómico de la situación y nuevamente se dispusieron a trabajar en la comida. Lance después de ello mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquellos momentos tan absurdos como divertidos eran los que conseguían devolverle sentido a las cosas. Nuevamente agradecía a Hunk mentalmente por ello.

Pasaron un rato más lleno de risas cuando los dos paladines y Allura regresaron. Los tres tenían una expresión bastante dura así como preocupada, pero como era costumbre Hunk los invitó a cocinar junto a ellos para que se relajaran un rato. Al parecer esas simples palabras del chico consiguieron que una amplia sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Shiro y Allura que de inmediato aceptaron ayudarlos. Ahí estaban todos ellos cocinando entre risas y bromas a excepción de Keith que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sin querer acercarse. Lance estaba tomando pequeños pedazos de la masa verde que hizo cuando elevó su mirada hacía Keith que lo miraba fijamente, la expresión del paladín rojo era de completa seriedad. Lance se sorprendió bastante cuando noto que Keith solo lo miraba a él que hasta había dejado de trabajar con la masa. Sentía los ojos morados del chico clavados sobre sus propios iris azules. Lance respondió a su mirada con una sonrisa sincera y con una ademan con la mano lo invitó a acercarse. Se sorprendió todavía más cuando Keith le respondió también con una pequeña sonrisa. El paladín rojo se acercó hacía él para ayudar. Lance sin necesidad de decir nada más le indicó que lo ayudara a amasar.

Lance miro a Keith tomar un poco de masa para poder darle forma. No supo cuándo pero una sonrisa enternecida se plantó en su rostro cuando vio que la masa comenzó a quedarse entre los dedos de Keith.

-Esto no se me da nada bien- admitió con una mueca.

-Lo estás haciendo excelente. Solo debes de ponerte un poco de harina para evitar tener masa en todas las manos- dijo Lance con un tono más suave.

Vio una pequeña risa que brotaba de los labios de Keith y entonces nuevamente dirigió su atención hacía él. Ambos tenían sonrisas sinceras. Lance tenía razón a algo que jamás admitiría. Keith y él a veces podían ser buenos amigos. Ambos rompieron el contacto de sus miradas con risas ante el desastre de Keith y nuevamente ambos continuaron cocinando. Sin embargo, Lance no podía eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 **{}**

Era bastante tarde cuando una pesadilla invadió sus sueños. Esta vez no era como las que tenía durante la guerra contra los Galras, esta pesadilla iba sobre los Loceracks. Veía aquellos seres destruir planetas, comer especies inocentes y lo peor era cuando lo perseguían entre la oscuridad. Cada vez que trataba de dormir las pesadillas regresaban, así que se levantó de la cama tomando una manta y se dispuso a ir hacía el observatorio. Y ahí estaba Lance frente a los enormes cristales que le daban una vista completa de las estrellas. Cruzó las piernas para así asentar su codo sobre la rodilla y dejar reposar su mejilla sobre su puño. Cada vez que él iba ahí era para pensar bien las cosas, esa vez tampoco era la excepción ya que se sumía en sus pensamientos respecto a su familia como su situación. Todavía le costaba imaginar que ya no habría una familia que los esperaría en la Tierra, ni si quiera podía asegurar que la Tierra existiera para ese entonces. No podía imaginar que nunca más podría nadar en los ríos de la Tierra para sentir la calidez del agua que abrazaba su cuerpo o que tampoco volvería a sentir la sensación de las gotas heladas de lluvia cayendo por su rostro. Lo que abatía más a Lance es que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de decirle a su familia que estaba vivo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Con la mano que tenía libre se enjuago esas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Lo único que podía sentir era la nostalgia que invadía su pecho causándole un fuerte dolor y pesar.

-¿No ya deberías estar dormido?

Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta Keith estaba detrás de él.

-¡Eh, si! Es solo que no podía dormir- dijo atropellando esas palabras mientras se frotaba más rápido los ojos por última vez.

-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó Keith.

-¡¿Llorar?! ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Yo no soy un llorón como tú- se defendió Lance tratando de esquivar las preguntas.

Pero en vez de eso Keith se había sentado junto a él. Lance desvió su mirada.

-¿Qué sucedió, Lance?

-Es solo que tuve pesadillas- suspiró cediendo a los cuestionamientos del chico- Vine un rato a ver las estrellas para pensar sobre ello pero terminé pensando en la Tierra.

-Todo esto debe ser difícil para ti.

-Supongo- dijo decaído- Estoy cansado de siempre sufrir por la Tierra y mi familia. Después de tanto tiempo debería ya haber superado el hecho de que jamás podre verlos. Así como tú que jamás te he visto llorar por ello.

-Eso es porque no tengo una familia a la cual extrañar.

Y Lance se sintió mal por recordarle Keith a la familia que había perdido. Tal vez no todo era tan bueno para el paladín rojo después de todo.

-Lo siento, yo no quería...

-No te disculpes, no es algo que me afecte en realidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombro.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pensar un poco sobre todo lo que sucedió hoy- dijo desviando su mirada hacía las estrellas- Ha sido demasiado hasta para mí.

Lance desvío su mirada hacia Keith que estaba distraído viendo las estrellas. La iluminación de estas hacía que su rostro se iluminará haciendo más notoria su palidez. Desde que despertaron de las cápsulas Keith estaba más pálido que antes, algo que él había notado enseguida. Lance miro con mayor profundidad a Keith perdiéndose en los ojos morados del chico en los cuales se reflejaban las estrellas de un modo tan increíble y el cual ofrecía un espectáculo de luces en los encantadores ojos del chico. El moreno quería decir algo sobre lo maravilloso que se veía bajo las estrellas, pero sabía que jamás se atrevería a decirlo frente a él.

-Estas más pálido desde que despertaste de la cápsula- dijo finalmente.

-Y tú has estado menos atlético desde que despertaste.

-Sigo trabajando en ello- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez trabaje luego en mi palidez- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No es necesario. No te queda mal.

-Que sorpresa, McClain diciendo algo bueno de mí- dijo con un tono burlón.

-No te acostumbres a ello- dijo con el mismo tono bromista.

-Imposible hacerlo.

Dicho aquello Keith comenzó a levantarse mientras se sacudía los pantalones dispuesto a retirarse.

-Mejor te dejo solo para que puedas pensar. Me iré a domir- dijo comenzando a irse.

Pero había algo claro para Lance y eso era que no quería dejar ir a Keith en ese momento. Quizá se debía a que él necesitaba y quería de la compañía de alguien sin importarle que se tratase de su rival. No estaba listo ha dejarlo ir. Sin pensarlo más tomó la muñeca de Keith impidiéndolo irse. De inmediato el paladín rojo se dio la vuelta sorprendido de la acción del moreno.

-No te vayas. Quédate conmigo un rato más, por favor- dijo con una expresión que reflejaba tristeza y necesidad.

-De acuerdo- aceptó con un tono suave.

Keith cedió a la petición de Lance y se sentó nuevamente al lado de este, solo que en esta ocasión ambos estaban más juntos al lado del otro, esto era hasta tal punto de que sus brazos se rozaban. Ambos se quedaron viendo las estrellas sin decir absolutamente nada y solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, era más que obvio que las palabras sobraban, en especial en aquel momento. Y es que Lance jamás se dio cuenta del momento en el que cubrió a Keith con su manta para que este dejara de temblar y mucho menos notó cuando Keith quedó dormido sobre su hombro y él sobre su cabeza. Tal vez era porque ambos se sentían cómodos junto al otro o tal vez era porque su calidez podía embargar la piel de Lance provocándole una sensación de paz. Puede ser que Lance se arrepentiría al día siguiente de estar así con su rival, pero por ahora solo disfrutaría de su calidez y del aroma tan embriagante que hacía palpitar a su corazón con más insistencia.

 **{~~}**

 **Me pasé con este capítulo, lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que me tardé un poco más en traerles este nuevo capítulo dado que salió la tercera temporada y debía reconsiderar algunas cosas de la historia, además que habían problemas por el huracán que hubo y sumándole que quise escribir el doble dado el tiempo que tardé, además que quizá tarde nuevamente en subir el siguiente capítulo por cuestiones del inicio del semestre.**

 **Les quiero dar las gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia :D y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Recuerden que pueden dejar su comentario constructivo para que esta historia siga mejorando y así pueda saber lo que opinan sobre ella. Sin más preámbulos nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Adiós. :D❤️**


	6. 6- Miedo

**Capítulo 6- Miedo**

 _El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente._

 _Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga_

Muchas veces no conseguía entender lo que sucedía en su cabeza, la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de descifrar lo que su mente le gritaba a través de sueños pero como siempre jamás llegaba a nada. Después de lo sucedido con Kiera y Keith (algo que él quería omitir de su memoria) al día siguiente las cosas se habían calmado notoriamente, sin embargo, todavía se mantenía el enojo de todos los paladines y el equipo de Voltron dado que Rod les había omitido un peligro mayor. Hasta donde Lance sabía por lo dicho por Shiro, Rod se mantenía diciendo que todo fue por su bienestar, aunque ellos dudaban bastante de esa explicación. Esa misma noche para pensar mejor se mantuvo alejado de todos y permaneció todo el tiempo en su habitación hasta que finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño el cual lo terminó haciendo sentir incómodo. En aquel sueño él se encontraba en la capsula criogénica de donde despertó, sin embargo, lo único que podía ver a su alrededor era oscuridad y con lo poco que conseguía visualizar por la luz que desprendía la capsula es que estaba en el fondo del océano. No entendía en absoluto ese sueño. Ni siquiera podía moverse en el, estaba tan cansado y débil que apenas podía mantenerse despierto, pero ahí estaba. Escuchando continuamente en su mente las mismas palabras **_"Despierta. Despierta. Despierta"._** Quería hacerlo pero le era imposible, quería mantenerse despierto. Quería buscar a los demás. Quería ver a Keith. Tenía tanto frio, se sentía enfermo y su mente estaba nublada por completo. Al final, sumiéndose a esas sensaciones y dejándose llevar por el cansancio cerró los ojos.

Cuando Lance se despertó se sentía completamente confundido. Ese sueño no significaba nada. No tenía ningún sentido. Aunque por una extraña razón aquella sensación de agotamiento que tenía en su sueño se vio trasladada a la realidad. Se sentó sobre su cama apartando las sábanas que se aprisionaban a su piel húmeda por causa del sudor. Se sentía cansado al igual que confundido, pero decidido a apartar esos pensamientos se puso de pie dispuesto a empezar otro día. En ese momento su consciencia volvió a acompañarlo con un susurro que siempre repetía lo mismo, **"Nada está bien. Todo está mal"**

-Ya te estabas tardando- gruñó Lance apretando la mandíbula.

 **{}**

-¡Buenos días paladín azul!- dijo Coran con una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba corriendo frente a Lance el cual acababa de entrar.

Cuando llegó al centro de mando después de una ducha caliente se encontró que todos estaban reunidos en el centro viendo un holograma gigante de varias galaxias.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- preguntó con una sonrisa relajada.

-Estamos comprobando lo que dijo Vrakssuz sobre la nueva guerra- Shiro se cruzó de brazos mirando a Lance de reojo.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo?- preguntó con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-Me temo que sí. Todos los puntos rojos que ven son los llamados de auxilio que hicieron a Voltron- señaló Allura a todo el panorama. Su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

Lance observó como aquel holograma se tornaba rojo en su mayoría. Su mirada alegre decayó. Miró todo con completa confusión y una sensación de déjà vu.

-Empezamos desde cero- susurró para sí mismo mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.

-Lo más raro es que tuvimos que arreglar el sistema dado que indicaba que no había ninguna llamada de auxilio. Es como si hubieran modificado o hackeado el sistema, lo revisé con Hunk y no había rastro de que el daño fuera por el tiempo.- Pidge hizo una mueca de confusión mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora.

-Tal vez se trate de una simple falla- sugirió Hunk con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-En ese caso el sistema reportaría el fallo- Pidge frunció el ceño.

-Rod tiene que ver con todo esto- habló Keith finalmente. En su rostro había una mueca de completa irritabilidad.

-No podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas- dijo Shiro.

-Aunque tendría cierta lógica que fuera Rod- soltó Lance tocándose la barbilla a la vez que guiaba sus pensamientos a esa posibilidad.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó Hunk.

-Esa es una buena pregunta a la cual no tengo ninguna respuesta lógica- dijo Lance.

-Deberíamos preguntarle directamente- propuso Keith frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Wow! Tranquilo samurái, lo más probable que esa supuesta "charla" tuya se traduzca como sacarle la verdad a golpes- dijo Lance haciendo énfasis en las comillas con los dedos- Esos planes tuyos siempre salen mal.

-Como si los tuyos salieran bien- contraataco Keith.

-Al menos son mejor que los tuyos, líder "innato" de Voltron- Lance dio un paso hacia él con un tono desafiante.

-¿Sigues enojado por qué fui escogido líder y tú no?- se acercó Keith señalándolo con el índice.

-¡Eres un...!- Lance iba a abalanzarse sobre Keith hasta que Shiro los detuvo.

-Dejen de discutir ustedes dos- dijo exasperado.

-El emo inició- soltó Lance ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Idiota- gruño Keith.

-De acuerdo. Ya fue suficiente- soltó Allura acercándose a ellos- Debemos concentrarnos en cosas más importantes.

Lance le lanzó a Keith una mirada asesina. La mayor parte del tiempo este chico podía sacarlo de sus casillas. Era como si el Keith de las dos noches anteriores no hubiera existido. Hasta había llegado a pensar que todo era obra de un sueño creado por su mente. Tal vez no debería darle mucha importancia a ese pensamiento, pero por una extraña razón consiguió sentirse decepcionado ¿decepcionado? ¿Él? No podía creerlo, todo esto comenzaba a afectarle la cabeza. Decidió no darle más rodeos al asunto así que se alejó de ellos para tomar asiento en su respectivo lugar.

-¿Qué procede entonces?- cuestionó Lance soltando un suspiro.

-Tal vez debemos hablar con Vrakssuz- propuso Coran.

Vrakssuz. Lance en ese momento recordó a aquel Galra con el que se encontraron por primera vez desde hacía muchos años. Una gran parte de él sentía las punzadas de la culpa por todo lo que había causado en Vrak, sin embargo, ahora más que nada se sentía aliviado de tener a alguien tan querido todavía vivo. Se maldecía así mismo por aquel pensamiento tan egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, esto era de las pocas cosas que le daban esperanza.

-También debemos investigar sobre nuestro estado de hibernación- dijo Pidge llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Keith.

-¿Lo olvidan? Seguimos teniendo cabos sueltos sobre lo que nos sucedió y no sé porque, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Era verdad. No tenían nada claro, esa parte seguía estando lejos de su comprensión. Después de tantos problemas por los Loceracks que mencionaba Vrak habían omitido algo importante ¿Quiénes los metieron a las capsulas criogénicas? Y ¿Cuál era la intensión verdadera? Rod mencionaba que se trataba de unos Galras rebeldes, aunque eso solo era una vaga explicación. Entonces en ese momento Lance sintió una punzada en su cabeza. Era como si tratara de recordar algo importante lo cual al final no conseguía. A él le hubiera gustado recordar algo sobre lo que pasó en las capsulas, aunque esto era algo inútil ya que no recordaba nada de antes que despertara de su capsula. Esa parte de su memoria se mantenía borrosa y no podía hacer nada para acceder a ella. Se frustró demasiado con ese pensamiento y se dio cuenta de algo importante, Pidge tenía razón, había cabos sueltos que tenían que hilar. Una sola palabra pudo cruzar de sus labios al darse cuenta de todo los problemas que cargaban:

-Mierda.

 **{}**

Durante bastante rato propusieron varias alternativas de lo que harían a continuación. Todos habían estado de acuerdo que lo más vital en ese momento era investigar sobre los tan famosos Loceracks, así que tanto Allura como Coran se pusieron la tarea de hacerlo, los demás prefirieron investigar por su cuenta; algunos decidieron aprovechar el tiempo entrenando. Por su parte, Lance fue a su habitación a reflexionar un rato sobre la situación ya que más tarde tendrían que entrenar todos. Se sorprendía ante el hecho de que los Domys hayan dejado su habitación tan ordenada y sin llevarse nada de esta. Afortunadamente encontró lo que más le importaba en ese momento, su guitarra. Tenía miedo de tocar aquel instrumento. Tenía miedo siquiera sostenerlo entre sus manos. Aquella guitarra había sido un regalo por parte de Coran para su cumpleaños y era lo único tan preciado que venía de la Tierra. Temía que cuando tocara aquel instrumento los sentimientos así como los recuerdos lo abatieran.

Cogió la guitarra y se sentó sobre la cama. Observó como la madera se mantenía en buen estado reflejando la luz. Tal parecía cambiaban sus cuerdas continuamente ya que estas se veían carentes de oxidación. Con suavidad rozó con los dedos la caja de resonancia, aquel tacto le era tan familiar. Una sonrisa triste afloró su rostro. Recordaba cuando su padre le enseñó a tocar aquel maravilloso instrumento. Lo sentía como si hubiera pasado hace un par de años y no más de diez mil.

Posicionó la guitarra entre sus manos sintiendo aquel peso tan reconfortante. Llevaba diez mil años sin tocar absolutamente nada, tal vez ya estaba oxidado pensó. Una vez afinada y trayéndole de vuelta varios recuerdo se dispuso a tocar las cuerdas.

Aquel melodioso sonido le trajo todos los recuerdos más nostálgicos. Solo tocaba una canción al azar, no la conocía y no sabía siquiera si existía, pero lo que si estaba claro era que se trataba de la melodía más triste que jamás hubiera escuchado. La canción se cargaba de dolor y tristeza pura. Lance sabía que todo lo que expresaba la melodía eran sus sentimientos más profundos. Tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de lo que fuera a suceder a partir de ahora. Habían pasado diez mil años, ni siquiera podía asegurar que existiera una Tierra a la cual regresar. Extrañaba su hogar. Extrañaba a su familia. Quería volver a zambullirse en el mar. Quería abrir los ojos y ser recibido por la lluvia. Extrañaba tanto caminar descalzo en el barro. Extrañaba tanto vivir como un humano normal.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre la guitarra y se deslizó sobre la madera. Detuvo aquella canción y se tocó las mejillas. Estaban húmedas. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. Su rostro estaba empapado por completo. Lance no quería llorar. No otra vez. Pero sin darse cuenta los sentimientos comenzaron a ahogarle. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sintió como su corazón pesaba tanto en su pecho. Leves sacudidas se hicieron presentes en sus hombros. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios canela. Como un niño, abrazó su guitarra con fuerza y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran así como los sollozos ahogados. Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en su tristeza. Tenía tanto miedo. Sentía que su vida había acabado ahí. Dejó que su guitarra se empapara y se sujetó a esta como si su vida dependiera de ella, porque sentía que si la dejaba ir así sería. Tenía miedo a olvidar. Tenía miedo de aceptar la realidad. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y los sollozos eran más fuertes.

-¡Mamá!- llamó entre sollozos desesperado en busca de ayuda.

Porque cuando era niño cada vez que tenía miedo llamaba a su madre y como siempre ella aparecía en su puerta corriendo al rescate para consolar a Lance. Pero esta vez no fue así. Nadie se apareció por la puerta.

 **{}**

Había pasado un buen rato en ese estado, pero cuando consiguió consolarse a sí mismo decidió tomar un rato para poder aclarar sus ideas y reprimir esa sensación de tristeza que seguía albergando su pecho. Más tarde, Allura los llamó a todos para tomar el entrenamiento, sin embargo, esta vez no se alistó rápidamente y prefirió tomarse su tiempo mientras se colocaba la armadura. Esta era tan tersa y reconfortante sobre su piel. Se observó en el espejo que tenía en su armario. Al parecer ya había comenzado a recuperar color así como peso. Su mirada se veía apagada, había todavía rastros de su llanto ya que sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados. Pero decidió que no era momento de concentrarse en lo pésimo de su aspecto. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente, entonces se dedicó la sonrisa más radiante que podía. Animándose con palabras de aliento caminaba por los pasillos del castillo yendo directo a la sala de entrenamiento. Con una sensación de todavía molestia se repetía en su cabeza lo mismo _, "Eres el mejor, Lance", "Vamos, sonríe, alégrate un poco"_ y _"Todo irá bien"._ Fue así como consiguió sentirse mejor.

Entró a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos escuchando la explicación de Allura. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cómo va eso?- dijo Lance con una amplia sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde- le reprendió Allura cruzándose de brazos. No se veía nada alegre con su retraso.

-Lo siento- se rascó la nuca mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada- Me estaba dando una ducha.

-¿Por qué harías algo así si justo ahora vamos a entrenar?- cuestionó Hunk confuso.

-Eso me ayuda a entrenar mejor, grandulón- Lance le guiñó el ojo a su amigo y se acercó a su lado.

-Lance, sabes desde hace tiempo que no puedes retrasarte- repitió la princesa.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. No pensé que te preocuparía mi ausencia princesa, pero es inevitable, es parte del efecto Lancey Lance- le dedicó a la princesa una sonrisa seductora acompañada del mismo tono de voz.

-Eres increíble- se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Lo soy ¿verdad?

Todos viraron los ojos, en especial Keith quien no quitaba su mirada de él. Sin tomarle más importancia se concentró en la explicación de la princesa. Al parecer tendrían que practicar la puntería con sus bayards nuevamente, esto para asegurar que no habían perdido la práctica. Todos se quejaron de inmediato, aun así Allura no cambió de opinión. Con resignación cada quien se colocó en un lado especifico de la sala, cada quien practicaría por su lado ya que sus armas eran distintas en cierto aspecto. Al final le había tocado estar junto a Pidge.

Pensando mejor en todo eso consideró que practicar le vendría bien para relajarse. Activó el bayard después de años y observó el arma que tenía en sus manos. El bayard representaba todas las batallas que llevó al lado de esta. Con un sentimiento de familiaridad sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se acomodó en la mira del arma decidiendo empezar con la prueba, por suerte esta vez se trataba de holograma inmóviles que les servirían de blanco. Entonces comenzó a disparar a los blancos. Tal parecía no había perdido tanto la práctica, aunque sus tiros no eran tan impecables como antes.

-Sigo siendo el mejor tirador- colocó una mano en su cintura y soltó una sonrisa petulante.

-Que modesto- bromeo Pidge lanzado su bayard como un látigo.

-Admítelo, sigo siendo increíble.

-Claro que si nenita.

-Ja, que gracia, Pidge- refunfuñó regresando su atención a la práctica.

Pensó que su conversación acabaría ahí, pero Pidge se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia él.

-Lance ¿Cómo te sientes?- tenía una mirada preocupada.

-De maravilla- dijo sin desviar la atención de lo que hacía.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?- sonrió restándole importancia.

-Es solo que llegaste con los ojos rojos, pensé que habías…

-Solo fue el polvo que levantó mi guitarra- la interrumpió adoptando un tono más serio.

-De acuerdo, entiendo. Sabes, he estado pensando mucho en todo esto. Creo que esta situación no le hace bien a ninguno de nosotros- admitió con una risa apagada- Extraño a mi mamá y a mi papá, pero en especial extraño a Matt.

-Matt es…fue un gran chico- corrigió sus palabras golpeándose así mismo mentalmente.

-Sí, lo era- sonrió con nostalgia volviendo a practicar con su bayard y dándole así a otro blanco- Le agradabas bastante, Lance.

-¿Agradarle?- soltó una risa incrédula dándole a otro holograma.

-¡En serio! Él hablaba mucho de ti.

-Igual me agradaba bastante. Aunque creo que lo suyo no era un simple agrado hacia mí.

-No creo que el haya fingido que le agradas.

-No es eso. Él tenía un crush en mi- una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al notar la cara de sorpresa de Pidge.

-¡¿Qué?!- falló el tiro chocando así con la pared- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-Me lo dijo directamente, además que lo sospechaba.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Había dicho que le gustaba y esas cosas, no seré tan especifico ya que fue algo personal- admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa- Me propuso salir, pero en esa época era cuando se daría la batalla decisiva, así que le dije que si regresaba con vida a la Tierra lo pensaría.

-Pensé que quería algo con Allura.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero ya ves. Mi encanto es difícil de pasar por alto- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Qué demonios vio en ti?- dijo con una mueca.

-¡Oye! Soy bonito ¿sabías?

-¿Sentías lo mismo?

-¿Cómo?- se detuvo.

-¿Que si sentías lo mismo?

Entonces, Lance se quedó pensando en ello. Recordó aquella vez que Matt le dijo lo que sentía. Ante esa propuesta él se había ruborizado, aunque Matt estaba más rojo. Lance lo esperaba y lo sospechaba, pero le tomó por sorpresa cuando lo admitió. Sentía que podía mantener una buena relación con él, además que era bien parecido y alguien increíble, pero había una cuestión. Había algo que le impidió aceptar esa propuesta. Ese día Keith había pasado un pasillo más atrás de ellos y sin inmutarse de su presencia. Recordó que aquel día Keith se veía más implacable y maduro. Cuando vio los ojos del paladín rojo tuvo que posponer su respuesta a Matt.

Lance se ruborizó notoriamente con ese recuerdo.

-Y-Yo…

Pero fui interrumpido por un golpe que lo sacó de su concentración. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sobándosela y dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Keith le había tirado su bayard sin activar en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- le gritó Lance enfadado.

-No fue culpa mía que tu estúpida cabeza se cruzara con mi bayard- Keith se veía enfadado y a punto de explotar.

-¡Claro! ¡Fue una maldita coincidencia!- exclamó sarcástico virando los ojos- ¿Me crees un idiota?

-No lo creo. Lo sé- escupió esas palabras con veneno.

-Juro que acabaré contigo- Lance se quitó el casco tirándolo a un lado. Con pasos pesados comenzó a acercarse a Keith.

-Inténtalo- igual se quitó el casco dejando a la vista unas orejas Galra que eran bastante notorias.

-¡Dejen de discutir!

Pidge en ese momento enredó su bayard en los tobillos de Lance haciéndolo caer de bruces.

-¡Pidge!- gruñó.

-Chicos- tartamudeo Hunk.

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar, Keith. Lance- Shiro se veía preocupado.

-¡No sé cuál es su maldito problema!- exclamó Lance.

-¡Tú eres el puto problema!- gritó Keith. Pequeñas partes de su piel se ponían moradas ante su falta de control.

-¡Basta!- gritó Allura por el micrófono.

La princesa entró a la sala enfadada en ese momento. Coran iba detrás de ella y se veía preocupado.

-¡¿Por qué tienen que discutir a cada momento?!- Allura se veía irritada.

-¡El empezó!- dijeron Lance y Keith al unísono señalándose.

-Eso no es…

Pero fueron interrumpidos por una señal de auxilio. La iluminación se volvió rojiza y la señal se escuchaba con fuerza, frente a ellos apareció la imagen de Vrakssuz que se veía preocupado y detrás de él se desencadenaba una batalla.

-Vrakssuz ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shiro.

-¡Paladines, necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Son los Loceracks! ¡Son demasiados!- exclamó.

Entonces Lance palideció y se petrificó. Su conciencia le volvió a jugar una mala pasada repitiendo **"¡Todo está mal! ¡Nada está bien!".** Y por segunda vez en el día, dijo:

-Mierda.

 **{~~}**

 **Quiero disculparme con ustedes por no haber actualizado antes, muchas cosas surgieron así como un semestre demasiado pesado y así como de vez en cuando mi falta de ganas y desmotivación por continuar. Pero esta vez quiero esforzarme y seguir continuando con esta historia. Así que hare lo posible para actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.**

 **También les agradezco** **por seguir con esta historia al igual que quiero agradecerles por leer este capítulo y esperar a que actualice. Espero que éste capítulo que estuvo un tanto crudo les haya gustado. Comenten para saber lo que opinan y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo :D**


	7. 7- Problemas

**7-Problemas**

 _Ayer, todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos. Ahora parece que están aquí para quedarse_

 _Paul McCartney_

Lance aceleraba sus pisadas haciéndolas resonar por todo el pasillo. Con desesperación se dirigía hacia su León. Hace apenas un momento habían recibido una señal de auxilio de Vrakssuz, la cual habían localizado para dirigir el castillo hasta el sitio donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Como era de esperarse, un mal sabor de boca se hacía presente en él, su cuerpo se sentía rígido mientras trataba de acelerar el trote y lo único que conseguía era que los malos pensamientos lo invadieran. Había algo en todo esto que lo volvía temeroso. Tal vez era una mala sensación o un mal presagio. _Maldición_ se dijo así mismo tratando de evitar esas ideas.

Quería centrar su mente en algo mejor, pero lo único diferente en lo que pensaba era en la pelea que tuvo con Keith. Bien, era muy obvio que no se trataba del mejor tema que pudiera haber pensado y le resultaba más frustrante darse cuenta que no podía pensar en algo diferente. Todavía no digería el hecho de que una parte del paladín rojo seguía latente de odio hacia él y eso lo desconcertó lo suficiente para provocar un nudo en su pecho. Había creído que habían dejado de lado el odio; pelearse todo el tiempo era parte del encanto de su amistad, pero en ningún momento sus peleas estaban llenas de odio real, o eso era al menos lo que Lance creía. Al parecer las palabras de Keith lo habían herido de cierta forma.

 _"¡Tú eres el puto problema!"_ Esas palabras volvieron hacer eco en su mente provocándole una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Con una mirada insegura le dio un vistazo a Keith. Al parecer este se encontraba más concentrado en llegar a su León que cualquier otra cosa, aunque aún notaba cierto toque de rabia en sus cejas fruncidas mientras ponía mayor empeño en el trote. Lance sabía que él también estaba afectado por la pelea, solo que cada uno salió afectado de modos distintos. Tal vez, después de todo Keith y él no eran tan buenos amigos como pensó. Sacudió la cabeza desviando ese pensamiento.

Observó como la sala de los leones se ampliaba a su vista permitiendo que el lugar los recibiera encendiendo todas las luces provocando que entrecerrara un poco los ojos.

Shiro les indicó que todos subieran a sus leones y así lo hicieron. Sin embargo todos obedecieron mostrando cierto nerviosismo en sus acciones. Era más que notable que todos tenían un mal presagio de todo esto.

Sin darle más rodeo al asunto Lance se subió a su León. Tomó con fuerza el aire y lo mantuvo un momento para luego exhalarlo pesadamente. Él mismo sabía que no se encontraba tan bien después de lo sucedido hace un momento, mucho menos con la situación de Rod y los secretos que les ocultaba. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, algo no había sido revelado a ellos.

Lance se frotó los ojos evitando el dolor de cabeza y decidió ponerse el casco. No tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más que no fuera la misión. Lo sabía a la perfección.

-¿Estan listos?- preguntó Shiro por el intercomunicador de sus cascos.

-Nací listo, Shiro- dijo burlonamente despejando su mente y soltando una sonrisa petulante.

En realidad, no estaba listo para lo que venía. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

 **{}**

 _Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado. Era como si sobre el hubieran puesto kilos de acero haciéndole imposible siquiera hacer un mínimo movimiento. Trataba de concentrarse en conseguir elevar aunque sea un dedo o abrir los ojos, pero su mente tampoco le permitió esto, sentía como esta se mantenía dando vueltas casi cayendo en un estado inconsciente y provocando que retazos de recuerdos pasaran velozmente sin permitirle concentrarse en alguno_.

 _Tenía tanto frío. Todo en él parecía estar siendo cubierto en varias capas_ _de hielo. Temblaba con demasiada insistencia tratando de algún modo despertar para darse calor. Pero todo esto era imposible. Era como si su cuerpo no pudiera reaccionar de ningún modo. Entonces comenzó a caer en la desesperación. Necesitaba buscar a los demás. Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Coran y...Keith._

 _Esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien y le_ _imploraba_ _a un ser supremo que así fuera._

 _Lance consiguió sólo fruncir el ceño de frustración._

 _-Paladín azul, finalmente estás despertando- una voz distante y fría llamó su atención. Quería abrir los ojos y saber a quién le pertenecía, pero fue imposible- No_ _malgastes_ _tus fuerzas, todavía no es momento de que despiertes._

 _Lance comenzó a preocuparse y quería decir algo o hacer aunque sea algo más para moverse y le fue imposible ya que empezó a sentir su mente quedar en blanco mientras su cuerpo se sentía más pesado así como cansado. Estaba quedándose dormido. El moreno sintió tanta frustración e ira, sin embargo esta se iba apagando con aquella voz._

 _-Todavía no es tu momento y aún así despertaste- aquella voz se oía más lejana y comenzaba a_ _distorsionarse_ _\- Tú debes dormir._

 _¡No! Él quería despertar, debía despertar. Necesitaba encontrar a los demás. Nada estaba bien. Esto no tenía nada de sentido y se sentía tan impotente porque aún así no podía eliminar el cansancio. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan inútil como siempre._

 _-Debes dormir Lance o no_ _podrás_ _ver pronto al paladín rojo- susurró esa voz melodiosa cerca de él- Ni a nadie._

 _Keith. Sólo pudo pensar en el azabache y en su sonrisa una última vez y nuevamente comenzó a_ _caer_ _en un profundo sueño._

 _-Keith- aquel nombre quedó atrapado entre sus labios y entre sus sueños._

 **¡Lance!**

Una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación repentinamente.

-¿Qué mierda?- susurró confundido dándose cuenta que estaba en su León.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hunk con preocupación.

-Eso creo ¿por qué?- preguntó colocando una mano en la nuca.

-Dejaste de responder hace varios minutos y comenzaste a alejarte de nosotros en el León azul- dijo Pidge.

-Pensamos que algo te había sucedido- Shiro suspiró con preocupación.

-E-Es sólo que comencé a divagar demasiado. Jajaja, ya saben, después de dormir diez mil años tu mente se vuelve muy loca- dijo burlonamente restándole importancia a ello.

-No nos distraigamos más y apurémonos, estamos cerca- anunció Keith.

Lance tomó otra vez el control del León y decidió seguir a los demás. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó a su León rugir dentro de su mente.

-Espera ¿fuiste tú el que me enseñó eso, Blue?- preguntó abriendo ampliamente los ojos- ¿Qué se supone que signifique? ¿Qué era? Y ¿a dónde estabas llevándome?

El León no volvió a darle respuesta alguna. Bien, era más que claro que esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño. Lance sabía lo que había pasado. Él no había divagado. Su León le había enseñado algo de lo cual no tenía conocimiento. Aquello se había sentido tan real y lo había tomado de la realidad por un momento ¿Qué se suponía que fuera eso?

Lance tuvo una sensación horrible que le erizó los vellos, haciéndolo sentir nervioso. Lo que había sentido y oído había sido como si lo hubiese vivido antes, pero ni siquiera podía recordar algo parecido a ello. Acaso ¿su León trataba de decirle algo?

-Coran, Allura, mantengan la distancia del castillo y solo ataquen a mi señal- dijo Shiro.

-Pidge ¿Detectas algo?- preguntó Keith.

-Mis sistemas no encuentran señales de alguna nave, solo lee la presencia de seres vivos en el planeta siguiente de donde viene la llamada de Vrak.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Lance- Oigan, chicos, esto no me parece seguro.

-¿Sugieres que ignoremos la señal de auxilio?- la voz de Keith sonaba como veneno.

-¡Claro que no, hombre!- exclamó incrédulo- Solo decía que hay algo raro en esto y quizá debamos re-ordenar nuestra estrategia.

-Lance, no tienen tiempo para ello- habló Allura interrumpiéndolos.

-Está bien, pero es enserio, tengo una mala sensación sobre todo esto- murmuró sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Relájate, Lance- respondió Hunk.

Bien, eso no había funcionado en lo absoluto. Al parecer su cuerpo entero se cubría de nerviosismo y una mala sensación. Había algo raro en todo esto. Pensó que solo se trataba de los efectos secundarios de la capsula criogénica, pero con el pasar del tiempo y de su recorrido a aquel llamado de auxilio, los pensamientos de que algo no estaba bien lo seguían abatiendo. _¡Vamos, Lance, concéntrate!_ se dijo así mismo sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarse y poder enfocarse en la misión. Más tarde iría a la enfermería para saber lo que estaba mal en su cabeza. Relajó sus brazos e hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello.

Siguió avanzando con el León azul junto al equipo. Habían pasado por un cinturón de asteroides y se dirigían a desviar el planeta gaseoso que tenían enfrente. Según las lecturas de Pidge la llamada venía de la órbita siguiente. Lance se preparó así mismo para lo que fuera aquella amenaza de Loceracks.

-¡No es posible!- exclamó Pidge con enfado.

Lograron esquivar aquel planeta y la batalla se abrió frente a ellos. Había muchas naves así como cruceros enormes. Estas eran impresionantes. Más impresionantes que las Galras. Las naves disparaban directamente al planeta y a las naves Galra que trataban de defender.

-¡Dijiste que no había señales de naves enemigas!- Keith sonaba sorprendido.

-¡Las lecturas no mencionaban nada de esto!

-¡Equipo, prepárense! Los Loceracks nos han detectado- Shiro interrumpió- Dispérsense paladines.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Hunk temeroso.

Todos obedecieron y se separaron para atacar a las naves. Lance apretó los dientes mientras esquivaba una nave que trataba de dispararle. Quizá era a esto lo que se refería su mal presagió. Desvió su mirada mientras pasaba debajo de uno de los cruceros de naves Loceracks. Eran demasiado impresionante, tenían cierto toque antiguo y oscuro. La iluminación que estas desprendían eran rojas dándole un toque más lúgubre.

-¡Cuidado!

Lance elevó al León de golpe. Keith disparó a la nave que estaba detrás de él.

-Gracias, Keith- dijo agradecido con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado, Lance. Estas muy distraído- respondió Keith.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado.

-No lo sientas.

Quiso decir algo más, pero el chico se había alejado. Era momento de que él actuara. Lance se dio la vuelta con su León y comenzó a disparar a las naves pequeñas que se acercaban a él. Más naves aparecían detrás de él. Esperó el momento en que las que tenía adelante y detrás estuvieran cerca. Entonces se alejó provocando que chocaran entre sí. Una explosión se hizo presente detrás de él. Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en sus labios y se alejó de ahí.

Shiro con el León negro había atravesado un crucero Locerack provocando una explosión de gran alcance.

-¡Necesito una mano aquí! o mejor dicho ¡Una pata!- gritó Hunk tratando de huir de tres naves.

-¡Te cubro!- dijo Lance.

Y así fue. Lance tomó la primera nave por el hocico del León. Se impulsó un poco y la tiró con gran fuerza. Esta chocó contra las otras dos naves acabando con ellas en una gran explosión.

-Gracias, Lance.

-Fue un placer- dijo socarronamente con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Coran, Allura, necesitamos al castillo!- dijo Shiro.

-¡En camino, paladines!- dijo Coran.

Mientras Lance disparaba con el rayo del León, observó un agujero de gusano que se abría. De esta apareció el castillo tan impresionante como siempre. Y comenzó a disparar hacia todo aquello que tuviera enfrente. Lance sonrió satisfecho.

-Alguien debe destruir los cañones de las naves que van directo al planeta- dijo Keith.

-¡Ya estoy en ello!- exclamó Lance apretando con mayor fuerza el control del León.

-En camino- Hunk se ofreció.

Lance se acercó a aquella nave gigantesca. El cañón se preparaba para volver a disparar. Tenían que atacar de inmediato.

-¡Hunk, primero lo congelaré!- avisó al chico.

-De acuerdo, luego acabaré con el- aceptó.

Y así lo hicieron. Lance se posicionó frente al cañón.

-¡Vamos, Blue. Podemos con esto, siempre hemos podido!

En aquel momento Lance colocó su bayard con fuerza haciéndolo girar. El rayo congelante se hizo presente en el León. Lance elevó la mirada notando que el cañón de los Loceracks estaba casi listo para disparar.

-¡Vamos!

Y en ese instante el León azul gruñó dentro de él oscureciendo su visión.

 **{}**

 _Abrió los ojos repentinamente. Miró a su alrededor el sitio en el que se encontraba. Aquel lugar se veía como el plano astral al que una vez Shiro lo contactó para avisar del clon, sólo que esta vez todo se sentía el doble de confuso. Lance respingó al escuchar al León azul rugir. Se dio la vuelta con completa confusión topándose con el León._

 _-¿Blue?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar haciendo una mueca._

 _El plano astral lo rodeaba de estrellas y nebulosas que se fucionaban con otros gases, a lo lejos podía notar cinturones de asteroides así como planetas orbitando a su propia sincronía. La combinación de colores tan llamativos como tenues le hubiese parecido hermoso y sublime, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo centrarse en ello._

 _Pasó una mano por su cabello y habló:_

 _-Blue, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme ¿Qué significa todo esto?- se acercó más hacia el León abriendo los brazos en señal de rendición- Ayúdame a entender._

 _Entonces los ojos del León azul brillaron con intensidad cubriéndole con su luz cegadora y un rugido imponente. Lance se cubrió los ojos ante la luminiscencia del León._

 _-¿Qué...?- quiso decir cuando dejó de sentir la potencia de la luz y el rugido._

 _Pero al bajar el brazo del rostro ya no estaba en ese plano astral. Los ojos azules del moreno apuntaban a un techo desconocido para él. La luz cegadora del León había desaparecido y ahora era cubierto por una iluminación tenue, de cierto modo, agradable._

 _Un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su cabeza. Se tocó la cabeza con dolor mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Era demasiado molesto lo que sentía. Tomó un poco de impulso del lugar donde estaba acostado y se sentó. Estaba cubierto por sábanas livianas, el lugar donde estaba descansando era extraño, era una especie de camilla de hospital, aunque en vez de ser un colchón era una especie de gel que se ajustaba a su cuerpo._

 _-De lujo- susurró con una sonrisa de genuina impresión._

 _Lance reaccionó un poco más ignorando el fuerte dolor y frío que lo invadían y tocó su cuerpo dándose cuenta que tenía una especie de bata de hospital. Pensaría que quizá estaba en un hospital terrestre, pero el color negro de la vestimenta le indicó lo contrario ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Trató de recordar algo rebuscando en los recuerdos escasos que tenía. Nada llegó a él. No podía recordar lo que hacía ahí. Sólo tenía algunas cosas claras, estaba muriendo de frío y temblaba con ferocidad ante ello. Se abrazó hacia la manta para conseguir calor alguno. Luego se dio cuenta de lo mareado que se encontraba, todo su cuerpo parecía que pesara demasiado._

 _-Dios, mi cabeza- alguien murmuró enfadado al lado suyo._

 _Ampliando los ojos y elevando las cejas, Lance se dio la vuelta hacia esa voz. Al otro lado de la habitación visualizó a Keith tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Mantenía los ojos apretados con fuerza. El azabache tenía la misma vestimenta que él, aunque parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia._

 _-¡Keith!- dijo con alegría y una sonrisa llena de alivio._

 _Trató de ponerse de pie desesperadamente._

 _-¿Lance?- Keith lo miró con incredulidad. Parpadeó múltiples veces y finalmente su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa de alivio- ¡Lance!_

 _Lance había conseguido levantarse con dificultad, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, sus piernas temblaban demasiado y con trabajo lo podían sostener. Era como si llevara demasiado tiempo sin caminar, eso lo consternó un poco. En aquel instante sólo le importaba Keith._

 _-¡Estas bien!- la alegría era notoria en su voz y la amplia sonrisa hacía relucir sus hoyuelos en su piel canela._

 _Keith se levantó con dificultad. Las piernas del azabache no lo soportaron y flaqueó. Lance se apresuró hacia él y lo sostuvo a tiempo para no caer._

 _-Lance, estás aquí- Keith se notaba aliviado mientras se sostenía de los brazos de Lance._

 _-Claro que sí, greñudo. No soy ningún espejismo- elevó una ceja con diversión._

 _-Primero que nada, deja de llamarme greñudo, imbécil- reclamó apartándose de él, aunque tuvo que sostenerse otra vez ya que casi volvía a perder el equilibrio- Segundo, es un alivio verte._

 _-¿Keith Kogane aliviado de verme? Esa es una sorpresa agradable- la sonrisa petulante de Lance aumentó._

 _-¿Es enserio? No tenemos tiempo de bromear, debemos..._

 _Pero Lance lo interrumpió envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor para proporcionarle un abrazo. Enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Keith y se dejó envolver por el aroma del chico. Era hasta ese momento en que se daba cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado al mitad Galra. Y por una extraña razón, las ganas de llorar en aquel hombro lo envolvieron._

 _-Oye._

 _-Se siente como si tuviera una eternidad sin verte- trataba de no quebrar la voz._

 _Keith dudó por unos minutos, pero al final rodeo al moreno devolviendo el abrazo con calidez._

 _-Sorprendentemente yo igual. Es extraño, es como si no te hubiera visto en demasiado tiempo._

 _-Debo admitir que se te extrañaba, gusano- se separó Lance con una sonrisa amistosa._

 _-Bien, porque yo no extrañaba tus apodos de mierda- gruñó._

 _Por un momento se concentró en su "rival". Al parecer estaba más pálido de lo normal, la piel del chico dejaba a la vista algunas de sus venas azuladas. Se veía demasiado delgado y parecía que había perdido musculatura. Aún así, sus ojos morados se mantenían intactos, tan brillantes, cálidos y a la vez feroces; Lance comparaba su color con las puestas de Sol que le daban unos toques púrpuras al cielo. Pero en especial, sabía que era Keith por las greñas y melena espantosas de siempre._

 _-¿Sabes dónde estamos?- preguntó Keith observando la habitación._

 _-Ni idea, lo mismo me preguntaba._

 _-¿Y los demás?_

 _-Eso quisiera saber._

 _-¿No los has visto?_

 _-Acabo de despertar, no tengo idea de lo que sucede._

 _-Nunca la tienes._

 _-¡Hey!_

 _-Sabes, esto me da muy mala espina- admitió apretando la mandíbula._

 _-Ni que lo digas, por una extraña razón este lugar me resulta incómodo... Y conocido- dijo tocándose la barbilla_

 _-¿Qué?- Keith elevó las cejas con sorpresa._

 _-Siento que he estado aquí antes._

 _-Pero dijiste..._

 _-¡Sé lo que dije! No sé lo que pasa, pero si estoy muy seguro que conozco este sitio._

 _-Excelente, esto es cada vez más raro._

 _-Keith, debemos encontrar a los demás- sugirió Lance mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos buscarlos y averiguar lo que está pasando._

 _-Entonces busquemos una salida._

 _Y justo al acabar esa frase la pared frente a ellos se iluminó y de esta comenzó a aparecer lentamente una puerta._

 _-Demonios, alguien viene y no tenemos cómo defendernos- escupió Keith separándose de Lance y alejándose de la puerta._

 _-¿Unos puños te bastan?- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Algo es algo._

 _Ambos se alejaron de la puerta levantando los puños listos para lo que sea que viniera. Este no era el mejor plan del mundo, pero era lo único que tenían._

 _Lance sentía su cabeza arder, al igual que todo su cuerpo, aún así se mantuvo concentrado un momento. Dio una ojeada hacia Keith el cual fruncía el ceño completamente listo para la pelea. Soltó una sonrisa cálida. Estaba feliz de verlo._

 _-En realidad, si te extrañé- admitió con un tono cariñoso._

 _-Igual te extrañé- lo miró con calidez y brindándole una sonrisa amistosa._

 _Lance estaba aliviado. Keith estaba bien y a pesar de todo sabía que lucharían por buscar a los demás._

 _En ese instante el León azul rugió con intensidad distrayéndolo por completo y provocando que todo se nublara a su alrededor haciéndolo sentir mareado. Quería concentrarse y luchar junto a Keith, pero...todo se tornó negro._

 **{}**

-¡Lo hicimos, Lance!- gritó Hunk con emoción.

-¿Qué?- pregunto completamente desorientado sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

-La verdad, por un momento sufrí un ataque cuando noté que no activabas el rayo, creí que algo había pasado- admitió- Luego te encargaste de congelar el cañón y ¡Dios! Todo salió bien, fue un alivio ¡Pero por favor, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!

-C-Claro, lo siento. Solo quería darle un poco de drama y estilo a la situación- mintió con un tono confiado.

-¡Basta de dramas!

-Buen trabajo, equipo- los apremió Shiro apareciendo frente a ellos atacando a una nave.

Lance iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Vrakssuz se hizo presente en la pantalla holografica de sus Leones. Se veía completamente agitado, ya no poseía su casco de batalla y parecía tener una herida en el brazo derecho.

-¡Paladines, necesitamos ayuda aquí abajo!- dijo con una mueca de dolor dejando escuchar de fondo la batalla que se daba.

-Vrak ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shiro.

-Necesitamos llevar a los Telurianos a los refugios subterráneos y nos es imposible ¡o los defendemos o los escoltamos y es imposible hacer ambas sin que terminen heridos ellos y nosotros!- sonaba preocupado.

Vrakssuz en aquel momento se giró hacia atrás para disparar a alguien que se acercaba.

-¡Les mandare las coordenadas exactas!

No dijo nada más. La transmisión se había cortado.

-Al parecer no tendremos tiempo de formar a Voltron- suspiró Pidge.

-Necesitamos llevar a los Telurianos de inmediato- Lance sonaba determinado.

Siendo sincero, Lance estaba demasiado preocupado por Vrakssuz y lo que pudiera pasarles a los que habitaban el planeta. Notaba que una sensación de nervios lo embargaba. Tal vez se debía a lo que su León le había enseñado. Él quería pensar sobre ello un poco y no podría hacerlo, antes que nada debían de concentrarse en su primera misión después de diez mil años. Tenían todavía que resolver ese lío y más tarde podrían solucionar el suyo.

-Iré yo...-comenzó a decir Keith

-Lance y Pidge irán a ayudar a los Telurianos- habló a la vez Shiro.

Todos guardaron silencio ante el choque de órdenes entre ambos líderes. En especial él mismo al escuchar la voz del azabache el cuál le recordó lo que Blue le enseñó ¿Qué significaba aquello? Sólo una sensación de calidez y preocupación apareció en su cuerpo. Seguía enfadado con Keith, pero aquel vistazo le hizo sentir de cierto modo diferente.

-Shiro, lo mejor es que yo vaya- dijo Keith firmemente.

-Necesito a Hunk y a ti aquí.

-Mi León podría hacer el trabajo más rápido.

-Es por lo mismo que necesito ataques más rápidos aquí para darles tiempo de refugiarse a los Telurianos. Además, si Lance va, Allura podrá pilotear el León azul en su ausencia y Pidge será útil para que puedan descender al planeta sin ser detectados gracias a que el León verde puede estar un tiempo invisible.

Nadie se atrevía a ser mención de nada ante la pequeña disputa, aunque Lance se encontraba ligeramente enfadado por el hecho de que Keith no quisiera que ellos vayan. Puede ser que no confiara tanto en su capacidad.

-Keith, relájate. Yo igual puedo hacer esto con Pidge- dijo con cierta irritación.

-No creo que lo mejor sea que tú vayas.

Y vaya que eso consiguió enfadar a Lance. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con enfado. Si, entendía que él y Keith tuvieran dificultades, pero dudar de él a estas alturas ya era demasiado.

-Sabes, no voy a arruinarlo como tú crees- había veneno en su voz mientras usaba un tono irónico- No soy tan inútil ni estúpido.

-Eso...

-Pensé que después de diez mil años y todo lo que pasó confiarías más en mí y mi capacidad pero ¡Vaya, McClain se confundió como siempre!- una risa sarcástica salió de sus labios con una sonrisa dolida.

-Chicos, no es momento para esto- Pidge sonaba incómoda.

Al parecer todos estaban incómodos con su discusión. Lance no los culpaba, esa clase de situaciones no hacían ningún bien a nadie. Él trataba de no enfadarse y Keith no ayudaba demasiado y le provocaba decir cosas innecesarias. Ese era el precio de guardarlo por milenios.

-No lo es- admitió Lance- De acuerdo, Shiro. Iré rápido al castillo para dejar que Allura tome el León e iré con Pidge.

-Solo tengan cuidado- suspiró Shiro.

-Lo tendremos- respondió Pidge.

-Si necesitan ayuda o algo...- comenzó a decir Keith.

-Los contactamos. Si, ya sabemos eso- lo interrumpió Lance.

-Es bueno que ya lo sepas. Entonces en esta ocasión hazlo.

Sólo un gruñido salió de los labios de Lance. Odiaba tener esta clase de relación con el azabache. Quería que está clase de discusiones pararan entre ellos. Parecía imposible.

 **"¡Nada está bien!"** Y finalmente su consciencia apareció para arruinar más las cosas. Sacudiendo la cabeza para desviar esa voz, Lance se dispuso a ir al castillo. Era momento de solucionar esto.

 **{}**

Pidge y Lance iban en el León verde descendiendo al planeta Teluria. Podían ver cómo la batalla se daba en todos los sectores. Naves Galra atacando naves Loceracks, cruceros contra cruceros y soldados contra soldados. Al acercarse más pudo notar que los Loceracks sobrepasaban de altura a los Galras y él de por si pensaba que los Galras eran enormes. Una sensación de nerviosismo se hizo presente al notar las diferencias.

-Estamos casi cerca de las coordenadas de Vrak- dijo Pidge tecleando algo en la pantalla holográfica.

-Mantengámonos invisibles hasta que estemos en una zona más segura.

-Dudo que haya algo seguro por aquí.

-Bueno, tratemos de no morir pronto- bromeó Lance.

-Nos doy cinco minutos- dijo Pidge con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que sean ocho- sugirió entrecerrando los ojos mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

-Hecho, me convence más.

Y después de ello rieron ante sus propias condenas de muerte. Claro que tratarían no morir, sin embargo, las bromas sobre su destino con Pidge hacían todo más ameno. Eso lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para pasar la ira que lo había consumido por un momento.

-Estamos sobre las coordenadas- anunció.

-Prepárate- Lance tomó su bayard transformándolo en su arma clásica.

Veía que la ciudad de los Telurianos estaba casi destruida y muchos de ellos trataban de huir desesperadamente de los disparos de los Loceracks. Mientras tanto los Galras trataban de defenderlo haciendo imposible llevarlos al refugio. Era momento de que solucionaran eso.

-¡Sostente!-

Lance se sostuvo con fuerza del asiento de la chica. Pidge inclinó al León verde haciéndolo aparecer en el cielo y comenzó a atacar hacia los Loceracks que trataban de llegar a los Telurianos. Ahí comenzó el verdadero reto.

Los Loceracks estaban demasiado sorprendidos por la aparición del León que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Esto les dio bastante tiempo a los Galras para avanzar hacia ellos y hacerlos retroceder.

Pidge hizo aterrizar al León abruptamente cubriendo el paso de los Loceracks a los demás.

-¡Pidge, voy a bajar! Guiaré a los Telurianos al refugio. Cúbreme y protege a los demás- anunció determinado.

-Ya tienes las coordenadas. El casco te dará la dirección exacta- En aquel momento se dio la vuelta y lo vio con preocupación- Por favor, ten cuidado.

-No me extrañes demasiado- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Por Dios, Lance.

Y lo dejó caer activando la compuerta que lo dejaría llegar a su destino. Lance no cayó con tanta fuerza ya que activó los propulsores que lo ayudaron a no tener una caída horrible. Descendió en un suelo árido, todo apuntaba a que el bioma de los Telurianos era muy seco, lo más probable era que sin el traje estaría sufriendo de demasiado calor.

-¡Hermano!

La voz era de Vrakssuz. Con una sonrisa de alivió se dirigió a él.

-¡Vrak! Estás bien a excepción de tu brazo

-Y gracias a ustedes estoy mejor, lo del brazo no es nada que no pueda manejar. Nos salvaron el pellejo y el León verde nos está dando tiempo- bajo el casco que se notaba era nuevo había una sonrisa de alivió. El brazo de Vrak había sido envuelto en vendas, eso lo ayudaría por ahora.

-Es parte del servicio Voltron- dijo orgulloso inflando el pecho.

-Creo que será muy solicitado por nosotros- rió- Bueno, ya. Necesitamos llevar a los Telurianos al refugio, nosotros defenderemos la ciudad y conseguiremos el tiempo para que puedan ir sin ningún problema. Ferko te acompañará para que escolten al grupo de Telurianos.

Detrás de Vrakssuz apareció un tipo de casi la altura del emperador y se posicionó a su lado con un arma en alto.

-¿Solo nosotros dos?- preguntó inseguro aumentando el agarre de su arma.

-No queremos llamar la atención de los Loceracks hacia a ustedes. Necesitamos que sea un grupo poco notorio.

-De acuerdo, lo tengo claro- asintió.

-¡Vayan, no tenemos tanto tiempo!

Lance volvió a asentir. Tomó una de las mochilas que Vrak le dio con provisiones y aceleró el paso con Ferko.

-En camino, amigo- dijo Lance dándole una palmada en el brazo al Galra con el casco- ¡Telurianos, síganos!

Un grupo de veinte seres con apariencia a zorros rojos con forma humanoide y miradas llenas de miedo los siguieron a pasos rápidos.

-Tú cuida el frente del grupo, yo iré atrás- Ferko habló con una voz gruesa.

Lance sólo asintió y obedeció. Parecía que todo saldría de maravilla. **"¡Nada está bien!"** Soltó su consciencia.

 _"¡Tú cállate!"_ Le reprendió Lance con enfado dentro de su cabeza. Al parecer su cabeza no se detendría.

 **{}**

A través del casco podía notar que estaban más cerca del refugio. La imagen del casco le indicaba con exactitud el tiempo y el lugar exacto donde debía dirigirse. Al parecer sólo les quedaba un par de metros y asegurarse no meterse en batalla con los Loceracks.

-Lance ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas?- preguntó Pidge angustiada.

-Estamos cerca del refugio, al parecer está oculto en una cueva gigante con muchos pasadizos o eso dice tus lecturas- dijo el moreno manteniendo su bayard en alto- ¿Cómo la llevas tú?

-Los Loceracks mandaron más ayuda y ahora también estamos encargándonos de las naves.

-Al parecer lo tienes más difícil- rió de un modo burlón.

Pidge había dicho algo, sin embargo no prestó atención ya que Ferko le había señalado que estaban cerca. Necesitaban estar atentos.

-Te dejo, ya hemos llegado. Cuando termine la misión te contactaré. Infórmale a Shiro de nuestras posiciones- dijo Lance con seriedad.

-Entendido, suerte.

Y así ambos cortaron la transmisión.

-Mantente atento- mencionó Ferko detrás del grupo por medio de su propia transmisión.

Tenía razón, aquella cueva era inmensa. Era demasiado impresionante que hasta tenía su propio ecosistema dentro de el. Habían árboles más tropicales, al igual que un suelo fértil, estos no eran tan abundantes, pero si eran llamativos para ser una cueva en un sitio árido. En los escasos árboles veía animales refugiados. Él pensó que se debía a que sabían de la batalla que se daba y preferían refugiarse. Era comprensible.

Lance con un ademán le indicó a los Telurianos que avanzaran. Ferko los guío mientras él se quedaba atrás vigilando que nadie no deseado los hubiera seguido. Un rastro de mal presagio seguía invadiéndolo, también parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio y eso le fastidiaba.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus músculos se tensaron. Este no era momento para distraerse.

-Paladín, todo despejado- dijo Ferko.

Él asintió más relajado y aceleró su paso junto al grupo. Más adelante de ellos donde acababa el pequeño ecosistema se veían múltiples entradas distintas, cada una llevarían a sitios distintos, aunque solo una los llevaría al refugio. Por suerte su casco y el de Ferko indicaban el pasadizo correcto.

-De acuerdo, avancemos...

-Oh, un paladín- dijo una voz ronca y gruesa. Una voz desconocida.

En aquel momento todos se detuvieron abruptamente. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por toda su columna vertebral y su mente le gritaba sobre un peligro inminente. Aumentó el agarre contra el arma mientras se daba la vuelta con cuidado. Una mirada temerosa cruzaba su rostro y el de Ferko con los Telurianos.

Frente a ellos a un par de metros había una persona de aproximadamente más de dos metros que poseía una armadura imponente. La armadura desprendía un aura roja, esta era negra y con la poca luz que entraba de la cueva se veía lustrosa. Su casco cubría el rostro, pero a la perfección tenía una idea de lo que habría abajo.

-Un Locerack- anunció Ferko preparando su arma.

-¡No me digas!- dijo Lance sarcástico.

-Vaya, vaya. Yo venía para encontrar el pasadizo al refugio de los Telurianos y me topé con algo mejor. Un paladín de Voltron- una risa seca y desagradable salió de aquel tipo.

Lance trataba de pensar con rapidez en busca de una solución, un medio de escape para los Telurianos y tratar de entender a lo que se refería el Locerack. Él sudaba frío en aquel momento mientras sentía toda la tensión en su cuerpo y la adrenalina que quería dispararse por sus venas.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un Paladín de Voltron?- preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar.

-¿Cómo lo sé? Mejor dicho ¿Quién no se daría cuenta?.. -dio un paso hacia ellos- ...Paladín azul.

Era oficial que esto no le daba buena espina en lo absoluto. Tenía que pensar.

-Oye, sabes, lo mejor es que te largues de aquí sino quieres tener problemas- se aclaró la voz para hacerla más firme y decidida.

-Y sino ¿Qué?- dijo de un modo cínico cruzándose de brazos.

-Tendré que acabar contigo.

-Jajaja ¡Es un buen chiste! ¿Un debilucho contra mí? Imposible- una carcajada cargada de diversión lo humillaba- Pensaba que los paladines serían mejor que esto.

-¿Te han dicho que eres alguien muy agradable y coqueto?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Suficiente de hablar. Si me dicen dónde está el refugio de los Telurianos y me entregan a los Leones tal vez los deje con vida- en aquel momento sacó un arma parecida a la de Lance detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tal si te digo que no, grandote?

-En ese caso, tendré que arrancarte cada miembro de tu cuerpo hasta que grites lo que necesito.

-¡Qué alentador!

Dándose rápido la vuelta hacia Ferko tomaría una decisión de la cual no estaba tan convencido, sin embargo, eso era lo único que tenían.

-Ferko, lleva a los Telurianos al refugio- susurró.

-No te dejaré, paladín. Debemos pelear juntos.

-Yo lo distraeré y les daré tiempo. Tienes que llevarlos, ellos no saben el camino y de que sirve que los dos nos quedemos aquí si al final los encontrarán a ellos igual.

-Paladín...

-Ya está decidido. Cuando acabe con él iré con ustedes.

-Eso es casi imposible.

-Bueno, entonces tendrá que acabar conmigo- su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Lance se dio la vuelta ante aquel roble que estaba a metros de él.

-¿Aceptan mi propuesta?- preguntó el Locerack.

-Hemos decidido que tu propuesta es una basura- anunció Lance apuntándole con su bayard.

-Es una lástima, no quería hacer esto tan violento...En realidad, claro que quería.

Lance sabía que aquel ser tendría una sonrisa debajo del casco, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para imaginarlo ya que el Locerack se acercó a él corriendo para acabar con su existencia.

-¡Ferko, vete ahora!- gritó mientras le disparaba al Locerack que venía a toda velocidad.

Ferko asintió una vez más para así guiar a los Telurianos a la entrada correcta.

El moreno de algún modo trataba de dañar al Locerack conmúltiples disparos, pero era imposible. Su armadura era tan impresionante que parecía no penetrarla en lo absoluto.

El Locerack ya estaba cerca de él así que se apartó de golpe haciendo que aquel tipo chocara contra la pared de roca haciendo elevar el polvo y residuos. Por un momento pensó que quizá se habría noqueado así mismo, sin embargo, se equivocó. Como si aquel impacto no le hubiera hecho nada, se apartó del agujero que provocó y se sacudió el polvo.

-No eres rival para mí, Paladín- dijo con sorna.

-Eso está por verse.

Y nuevamente trató de disparar pero el efecto no hacía nada. El Locerack sólo se divertía viendo sus intentos.

-Tendrás que usar algo mejor que eso- el arma del Locerack se había convertido en una espada enorme.

-Mierda- susurró Lance para sí mismo convirtiendo su bayard en una espada.

Aquel tipo enorme se acercó con rapidez envistiéndolo con la espada. Lance lo bloqueo evitando que atravesara su abdomen. Con fuerza hizo girar la espada para alejarla de su alcance. El Locerack con una patada seca aventó al moreno contra un árbol.

Aquel impacto había sido tan fuerte que por un momento lo había desorientado y le había nublado la vista. Cuando reaccionó notó que el Locerack iba a toda velocidad hacia su dirección. Entonces esquivo girándose provocando que la espada del ser se atorara en el tronco.

Lance miró hacia un lado viendo su casco que había salido volando por el impacto. Lo cogió entre sus manos y se lo colocó. Tenía esperanza que funcionara el sistema que le indicaría el camino que debía tomar, pero fue en vano. El impacto había dañado su casco y había arruinado el sistema que bloqueaba las comunicaciones. Ahora todas las líneas estaban abiertas. Bufó con frustración.

El Locerack liberó la espada del árbol y se giró hacia Lance.

-Buen intento, aunque eres demasiado lento.

-Y tú eres demasiado enorme, eso es injusto en una pelea- dijo elevando la espada.

-¿Lance?- preguntó Pidge por la transmisión.

Pero ignoró su llamado. Por ahora debía concentrarse en la pelea. Con pasos lentos retrocedió, quiso ir más lejos pero se topó con un árbol. No tendría oportunidad de librarse.

-Te doy una última oportunidad. Dame los Leones y te dejo ir- lo amenazó acercándose a él lentamente.

-Sigue soñando, grandote- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Será a las malas entonces.

El Locerack tomó impulso y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Lance para embestirlo con la espada gigante. Tenía que pensar en algo. Con desesperación miró a todos lados y finalmente arriba. _"¡Bingo!"_ Pensó al ver una especie de monos con alas en una rama.

El Locerack estaba ya cerca de él. Se colocó al lado del árbol y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Suerte con la popó de mono.

-¿Qué?- se detuvo, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Lance le propició una patada con fuerza provocando que la rama con monos voladores morados cayera sobre el Locerack. Los monos furiosos por haber sido dejados caer comenzaron a atacar al Locerack. Rasguños, mordidas y golpes se dieron.

-¡Aléjense monos estúpidos!- gritó desesperado.

-Asegúrate de no ser mordido- se despidió Lance mientras salía corriendo.

Desesperadamente trataba de buscar el pasadizo por donde Ferko y los Telurianos pasaron, sin embargo, esto era imposible. Su casco estaba dañado y no había ningún camino indicado. Era obvio que estaba en problemas. Con su respiración agitada y el intenso palpitar de su corazón que empezaba a arder, buscaba el pasadizo. Pasó por uno al azar y se dejó llevar por el camino.

Primero que nada, estaba muy asustado. Nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a algo tan letal e imposible de matar. Además que su cuerpo que aún era débil le costaba soportar el paso. La respiración del moreno estaba demasiado agitada y sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

-¡Lance!- escuchó la voz de Keith por las intercomunicaciones. Sonaba preocupado.

-Oh, hola. Había olvidado que mi casco abrió a comunicaciones.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Pidge con una notable preocupación por él.

-Me topé con un Locerack. Decidí distraerlo para que los Telurianos puedan huir al refugio. No contaba con que el roble estuviera tan determinado en matarme y además que es imposible de derrotar- admitió dando la vuelta por otro pasadizo.

-¿Imposible?- preguntó Keith.

-¡Si,jodidamente imposible; no puedo acabar con él, luchar con él es un martirio yni siquiera le he hecho un rasguño!- exclamó desesperado y frustrado.

-Lance, necesitas refugiarte hasta encontrar un modo de derrotarlo. Ve al refugio de los Telurianos- dijo Shiro.

-¡No puedo, el casco se ha dañado y no encuentro el camino al refugio!- comenzaba a sucumbirse al miedo- Una mano tuya no estaría de más Pidge.

-En este momento es imposible, necesito acabar con las naves y transportar a los Galras heridos.

-Creo que es obvio que ya estoy muerto.

-Lance, quédate donde estás- dijo Keith.

-No creo que...

Un ruido seco lo silencio. Se escuchaban unos pasos pesados que resonaban por toda la cueva. Ahora no sólo las gotas de agua de las estalactitas hacían compañía.

-¿Lance?- Keith dijo con una voz desesperada.

-Está aquí- susurró.

Dejó de hablar mientras empuñaba la espada con fuerza. Esos pasos eran demasiado pesados, sonaba a un Locerack. Un rastro de temor cruzó su rostro, pero inhaló y exhaló para poder concentrarse. Se impulsó un poco para poder levantarse y se dirigió a seguir caminando por el pasadizo. Debía de salir de aquel sitio y quería, aunque no podría ya que estaba perdido.

Con pasos cautelosos caminaba por esos pasadizos en busca de alguna señal o milagro que lo sacara de ese sitio. Perdía la esperanza cada vez que daba la vuelta por otro lugar. Al parecer esto sería imposible.

Sin darse cuenta, al pasar una mano por una pared esta hizo un ruido y de esta cayó una piedra.

-Mierda- susurró- Saben, creo que necesitaré ayuda.

Y no le dio tiempo de escuchar alguna respuesta ya que en aquel instante la pared de piedra había sido rota de un golpe. De ella apareció el Locerack, sólo que sin ningún casco, capaz lo había perdido en la batalla contra los monos. La piel del Locerack era demasiado pálida y a la vista se notaban sus venas azules, su piel tenía una consistencia babosa. Su cabeza era alargada y en el rostro no poseía ojos, sólo había dos fosas nasales. Sólo se dejaba a la vista su cabeza y cuello, pero fácilmente notaba los músculos tan prominentes que tenía. Eso explicaba por qué era tan fuerte.

-¡Tú!- gruñó.

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. El Locerack se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo por el cuello y atrapándolo contra la pared.

Lance con los ojos ampliamente abiertos miró al monstruo que se cernía sobre él. Su boca estaba bastante abierta, de esta se notaban miles de colmillos como las pirañas. Una baba verde caía de la boca logrando a alcanzar a Lance. La baba era un tanto ácida. Y si, en aquel momento Lance tuvo miedo, aunque trató de mantenerse firme para no demostrar que aquel ser era protagonista de sus pesadillas y próximas visitas al terapeuta.

-Todavía no creo que unos humanos hayan sido los paladines de Voltron- se acercó al rostro de Lance tirándole su aliento. Él pensó que era vomitivo y aguantó las ganas de perder su desayuno- Son tan débiles y frágiles. Fáciles de matar y deliciosos para comer.

La lengua oscura del Locerack comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Lance bajo el casco provocando que se empapara de baba. Esto le resultaba desagradable en todos los aspectos.

-Lo único para lo que sirven es para alimentar- la voz tan macabra y ronca del Locerack le trajo otro escalofrío- Zarkon y Lotor debieron ser demasiado débiles para poder ser derrotados por su mano.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que sabe hacer un humano- Lance soltó con ira mientras fruncía el ceño. Con trabajo y podía hablar.

-Es una lástima que no lo puedas demostrar una vez que te devore, paladín de Voltron- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Lance trataba de liberarse de su agarre, pero era imposible. Quería patearlo pero lo había elevado por el cuello y no podía tomar impulso. Al otro lado de las comunicaciones escuchaba los gritos a su nombre de todo su equipo, tratando de buscar una respuesta de él. Quizá hace diez mil años no había muerto, pero ahora, no estaba seguro de ello.

El Locerack se acercó a él dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Lance iba a ceder hasta que notó que en el cuello de aquel ser habían dos aberturas como una especie de branquias. Entonces la idea vino a su mente. Con la única mano libre que tenía clavó sus dedos en la cavidad del monstruo con fuerza.

El Locerack hizo un alarido y se apartó un poco de él sosteniéndose el cuello. Lance aprovechó para tomar impulso y asestó una patada contra el pecho del Locerack. Este se tambaleó soltándolo. Lance tomó el bayard del suelo y lo activó dirigiéndolo hacia el Locerack. Este trataba de recuperarse mientras se sostenía del cuello.

-¡Solo eres un estúpido humano! ¿Crees poder vencerme? ¿Crees poder acabar contra mi señor Orkyruto?- su voz era una especie de gruñido y alarido.

-Yo no puedo sólo, pero con los otros paladines y yo juntos podremos hacerlo. Pudimos contra Zarkon y el imperio Galra. Podremos acabar con ustedes- recuperó la compostura y con firmeza dirigió la espada hacía el Locerack.

-¡Entonces tendrán que hacerlo sin ti!

Trató de abalanzarse hacia él. Estaba listo para luchar, sin embargo, no hubo necesidad. El techo de roca se abrió sobre él provocando que los escombros cayeran sobre el Locerack. La luz tan penetrante cubrió sus ojos provocando que los entrecerrara y llevará una mano a sus ojos para evitar el ardor.

Ahí sobre el techo de piedra roto estaban el León verde y el León rojo.

-¡Que alivio verlos, pensé que me dejarían aquí!- sonaba aliviado y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

-No íbamos a dejarte, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?- dijo Keith apareciendo de la boca de su León.

-Un buen equipo diría yo- respondió con una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus hoyuelos.

El suelo comenzó a sacudirse y a desquebrajarse debajo de él. Lance trató de mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la pared, aún así, le costaba, los temblores eran demasiado fuertes. Miró hacia atrás viendo al Locerack ponerse de pie apartándose del escombro.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!- gruñó.

Y cuándo quiso alcanzarlo en ese instante una grieta enorme se abrió en el suelo provocando que ambos cayeran.

-¡Lance!- gritó Keith y Pidge.

Para su suerte se había conseguido sostener de una roca que no había cedido. Para su mala suerte el Locerack se sostenía de su pierna.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Bueno, no tanto, sólo un poco bien!- admitió tratando de no soltarse y resbalar. Además que trataba de soltar al Locerack.

-¡No te dejaré ir!

-¡Amigo, ya supéralo!- le gritó Lance.

-¡Te ayudaré, sólo aguarda!- Keith bajó de la boca de su León y comenzó a descender con cuidado

-De verdad, no creo soportar demasiado. Menos con este maldito tronco- bufó enfadado hacia el Locerack.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy- estaba sobre él en una roca más firme- Dame la mano.

-En camino- tomó un poco de impulso y se sostuvo de la mano firme de Keith. Era un alivio tenerlo ahí.

-Trataré de levantarte y subiremos al Locerack

-¿Por qué?

-Acabaremos con él aquí arriba, primero debemos...

-¡Keith, otro temblor!- gritó Pidge desde su León.

Y así había sido, como Pidge anunció. El suelo rocoso volvió a sacudirse con mayor ferocidad y la grieta se hizo más grande. La roca de Keith había cedido provocando que cayera y Lance por su parte había perdido la firmeza de su agarre.

Cuando fueron consientes ambos estaban cayendo por un vacío oscuro y profundo, incapaces de sostenerse. Pidge gritaba en busca de ayuda y trataba de hacer algo con el León verde, pero fue tarde.

 **"¡Nada está bien!"** Quizá después de todo su consciencia tenía razón.

 **{...}**

 **¡Hola, chavos! ¿Adivinen quién actualizó al fin? Yo :v. Vale, primero que nada les pido una sincera disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero como mencioné en el aviso, tuve muchos problemas respecto a mi tiempo, esto a causa del semestre tan jodido.**

 **Pero ahora si actualizaré más seguido y aprovecharé mi descanso para escribir toda la historia de golpe, así no se quedan sin historia.**

 **También debo agradecerles por las mil lecturas. De todo corazón lo agradezco y agradezco que sigan esta historia 3, si gustan comentar algo respecto al capítulo o alguna crítica saben que son libres de hacerlo :D.**

 **Nos vemos en un próximo, capítulo, cuídense shamacos.**


End file.
